


Then they were two!

by Cellis



Series: Oh that's how it is [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Courtship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluid Sexuality, Friends to Lovers, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Frottage, Gen, Genderfluid Character, In Public, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Feels, Loki is not quite an Avenger, M/M, New Relationship, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Steve, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Being Tony, Tony is not as observant as he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 83,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis
Summary: This is a follow on to "That's how it is!" and "All things  French, the morning after the night before!".  Loki has been on earth for almost a year assisting the Avengers as part of his sentence for attacking Jotunheim and Earth. Steve Rogers and Loki have admitted that their feelings for each other run deeper than just friendship and have started dating. Steve and Loki are savouring the new romance. So far only Thor and Bucky know about the new romance. Will  the other Avengers realise and how will they react if they find out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the "Oh that's how it is!" Series. The characters and storyline will make more sense if you read part 1 & 2 first but technically it can be read as a stand alone. This series is my first attempt at fanfiction writing. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors or charaters acting non canon. I have not studied French in over 30 years and apologise if I butcher the language. I do not own any of the Avengers or other Marvel characters, I have simply borrowed them. Comments, feedback and kudos always welcome. This is a WIP. And I hope you enjoy the journey too.

The sun was shining brightly down on Main Street as outside the Bistro Thor and Steve clasped arms in a one arm hug before parting and Thor launched himself into the air using Mjolnir. Steve then headed for his parked motorcycle. Lunch with Thor, and `the shovel talk`, had gone better than he had expected. Sighing a breath of relief as he sat back astride his motorcycle Steve was feeling surprisingly glad he still had all his body parts intact plus the threats to his well-being had been vague at best.

Steve realised with empathy that he had experienced a similar life changing moment to that of Thor. Both had watched helplessly as the brother they loved fell and were unable to save them. That event had changed both their lives for ever and the pain of it had only been lessened upon the return of that beloved brother. Neither Bucky nor Loki had come back the same as before their falls and both continue to recover from their experiences after the fall. 

He wasn’t sure what he had expected to hear from Thor but a threat to be torn limb from limb by a pack of ravenous wolves with his entrails being cast to the winds should he do anything to hurt Loki might not have been unexpected. Asgardians were after all a warring race and brutality did not seem to daunt them, if Thor’s war stories and adventures with The Warriors Three were to be believed. Steve counted himself lucky that Thor saw him as a shield brother and honourable and hoped that Loki’s Mom would feel the same way about him. 

`Already wondering about what his Mom will think! Getting slightly ahead of yourself there Rogers! You haven’t even been on a second date yet`. He allowed himself a smile as he headed back to the Avengers’ facility anxious to let Loki know he’d survived. 

Unfortunately for Steve he didn’t get to speak with Loki upon his return as Bucky, Sam and Natasha had convinced Loki to join them for what they called “a pub crawl”. Having not realised that they meant the same thing as Thor’s tavern challenge Loki had agreed to go along.

Looking at his phone as he parked up his bike Steve noticed a text from Loki. Smiling, once he saw Loki’s name, Steve hoped Loki was letting him know where in the facility he was. No such luck for Steve. It seemed he used up all his luck over lunch.

Loki had sent a text advising him that he would not be at the Avenger’s facility upon his return in case he was concerned for his whereabouts, but would speak to him later. Although disappointed, Steve smiled at the gesture and at the realisation that he would have been concerned for Loki without it. 

Shaking his head slightly Steve wondered when exactly he had fallen for Loki and how had Loki gotten in so deep without him fully realising it? Maybe he had noticed but had been scared to admit to himself what was happening. 

Heading inside to his room he figured he’d use the time to finish his sketch from earlier and hopefully have it ready to show Loki on his return. Not as good as having the real Loki sitting in front of him, but if he managed to get lost in his sketch for a while it might pass the time until the person he wanted to see was in front of him again.  
  


***************  
  


Loki had not bargained on Bucky’s and Natasha’s capacity for consuming alcohol or Sam’s competitive streak as he tried to match Natasha drink for drink. Perhaps he should have known better but it was the first time he had accompanied Natasha and the others out drinking in the nearby town. Loki had, up until then, only drank with the others in the common area of the facility. While the others had often gone out for the night in varying groups Loki had preferred to remain in reading or catching up on Midgardian culture with Steve or Thor.  
  
  


Over the years Loki had witnessed and grown accustomed to drunken nights spent in the company of Thor and his friends, and most were not of his choosing. It wasn’t that Loki had never gotten drunk but he learned very quickly that by staying sober in a room full of drunkards he could gather significant information. 

Information has always been a valuable weapon to a member of Palace’s Royal Court but especially to its trickster Royal Prince. Whether Asgardian or visiting dignitaries from the other Realms, drunken fools spoke with loose tongues and slackened morals, all things Loki could gain advantage from and he had become adept at information gathering.

When Steve or Bucky drank alcohol at the facility it was generally only a few beers or scotch as they could no longer get drunk. Similarly most of the others, with the exception of Tony, rarely drank to excess. Tony was a highly functioning drunk and therefore over indulged more than most.  
  
  
  


What Loki had expected to be a few hours turned into an entire afternoon and night’s drinking session ending at 2 a.m. in a Karaoke and Sport’s bar. Loki was pleasantly surprised at Natasha and Sam’s extensive knowledge of Rock, Pop, Jazz and popular songs and their ability to ‘knock one out of the park’ as Bucky called it. 

Bucky spent most of the time shouting words of encouragement to those not blessed with a singing voice but trying nonetheless. `"Solidarity", he had called it when Loki asked why he only encouraged those who seemed unable to carry a tune. Sam and Natasha encouraged all who sang and even tried to persuade Loki to join in. While Loki had a good singing voice, particularly when compared to those he had suffered to listen to all night, he did not wish to perform for a room full of strangers. When the Karaoke machine was eventually switched off at 2 a.m. Loki and Bucky called time and helped a very drunken Sam and Natasha back to the Avengers’ facility.

`Same story just different actors,` Loki thought as memories of Thor and the Warrior Three’s drunken escapades came to mind; the countless nights he had been forced to step in to prevent Thor from starting an inter-realm war over some perceived slight before carrying his drunken brother to his chambers. Thankfully neither Sam nor Natasha was belligerent or boisterous when drunk so that was a pleasant change and both were much lighter to carry too.  
  
  


Bucky was thankful for Loki’s noise dampening abilities as Sam was intent on singing the entirety of Marvin Gaye’s repertoire at full voice, starting with the “Trouble Man” album and was now on “What’s going on” album. Natasha thought it a great idea and had taken to harmonising with Sam in his Marvin Gaye tribute. 

No doubt Steve and Maria would have a few choice words to say if they allowed the singing duo to waken all in the accommodation block. Bucky knew it would be him and Loki to get the brunt of that dressing down and he did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Steve’s talks or his disappointed looks. 

“Sam, starting tomorrow we need to educate our elders in appreciation of good music as a priority”, Natasha managed to say in between songs. The seriousness of her commitment evident from the frown she was giving both Loki and Bucky. 

“Damn girl, I already told Steve”, Sam said with a wide smile on his face. “He’s got ‘Trouble man’ soundtrack on his list. Now we got to bring Prince Charming and the Knight with the shinning arm up to speed too”.

“Okay Steve is already covered. It’s just these two then” Natasha replied in all earnestness. She was taking great pleasure in teasing Bucky and Loki for their lack of appreciation for what Bucky had called “this modern stuff!”

Loki was not quite as unknowing as he portrayed. His knowledge of literature, music, dance and culture from other realms including Midgard was vaster than he generally disclosed. He had reveled in his studies of differing cultures as a boy and continued to increase his exposure to them as a man. He simply enjoyed the reactions of others when he feigned being clueless. Had Sam or Natasha been less inebriated they might have remembered that Loki played a wide variety of background music while he read, including “this modern stuff”.  
  
  
  


When Natasha stumbled for the third time in as many metres Bucky tightened his grip around her waist before sweeping the other arm under her legs. Holding her close he swung her up into a bridal carry in one smooth motion. Natasha thought about protesting at Bucky and ordering him to put her back down. Reconsidering she realised she was okay with being carried by the Super Soldier.

`What just happened` she wondered to herself as she heard a girly giggle escape from her mouth?

The number of people Natasha allowed herself to be truly vulnerable around was limited and she realised that number had apparently grown to now include Steve, Bucky, Loki and Sam. Clint would be proud of her if he was here but then again she’d be in his safe arms if he was. 

Clint was the brother and best friend she for so long believed she never would have. Maybe her family was growing as she now looked on Steve as another brother, the kind of older brother who cared enough to scold you if you didn’t look after yourself properly or took one risk too many. `Oh great, now she had two of them`!

Relaxing, her arms curled around Bucky’s neck. She snuggled against his chest, happily resting her head on his shoulder while singing along with Sam.  
  
  


Looking over at them Loki thought `this was something Steve would not want to miss; Natasha looking so relaxed and Bucky content to carry her in his arms`.

Not being willing or able to resist the opportunity Loki took out his phone and took a picture. Much to Loki’s amusement Bucky frowned when Loki took their picture. Raising an eyebrow at Bucky’s frown Loki smirked. “Please, you love being the knight in shining armour”.

“You suggesting I’m some damsel in distress” Natasha asked raising her head and turning her attention to Loki? 

“Never,” Loki replied raising one hand in surrender, his other hand gently resting on Sam’s shoulder adding assistance in a quiet discreet fashion as they walked along the driveway from the carpark to the Avengers’ facility.

“Only a fool could ever imagine you a damsel in distress and I am no fool. A lady in need of a helping hand on occasion maybe” he adds with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips.

“Okay, that I can accept” she says as she rests her head back against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Smooth” Bucky mouths as Loki’s smile widens.  
  
  


Once inside, using a little magical assistance, Loki dropped Sam off to slumber peacefully in his bed, making sure he was lying on his side. “Friday, please alert me should Sam need any further assistance tonight”, Loki says as he takes one last look back at the now sleeping Sam. The sound of snoring coming from under the blanket on the bed making him smile before he closed the door to Sam’s room.

Bucky had carried Natasha to her room and gently laid her on her side on her bed. Using the tip of his right index finger he moved a red curl back from her face. He quietly and gently removed her shoes and threw the half of the comforter she was not lying on over her. Getting a glass of water and some aspirin he placed them just within reach on her bedside table. Bending down he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Before dozing off to sleep, Natasha smiled and wished Bucky “good night”. With one last look he turned off the light and joined Loki back in the hallway.  
  
  


Neither Bucky nor Loki failed to appreciate the level of trust Natasha was putting in them by allowing herself to get so drunk in their company. No one but Natasha could confirm exactly how intoxicated she was but even her capacity for Vodka did not match Bucky’s super soldier tolerance for alcohol let alone that of Loki. She was definitely inebriated and relaxed in a way she rarely allowed herself other than around Clint.

Loki grinned as he thought of the hangovers Sam and Natasha would have the next morning and with a wink he said “a large fry up along the lines of a morning feast on Asgard I believe will be required in a few hours. I doubt Sam will be joining anyone for a morning run”. 

“You can cook and explain this to Steve”, Bucky added before turning towards his room.

“No, no, no, no! This was all your doing, James, not mine. Unlike what my oaf of a brother has done for centuries you will not be permitted to lay the blame at my door. You get to explain this to your best friend, not I”. 

“But Loki”, Bucky winks and teases with a grin “you have a way with Steve that I don’t have”.

“Bed, Barnes right now or you will quickly find your chamber devoid of such a luxury” Loki instructs with the sternest training instructor’s look he can muster while trying not to laugh. Laughing happily Bucky says goodnight and heads off to his own room.  
  


`Oh the Norns help me` Loki sighs as he eventually lies down in his own bed. Looking at the clock he groans as he sees the time, closer to three rather than two in the morning, and he knows that Steve will no doubt be anxious to speak to him first thing about his lunch with Thor.

`Very well, sleep spell it is if I am to feel rested with so little sleep` he says to himself before casting the spell and falling into a dreamless slumber, ensuring it is not so deep as to prevent him from hearing Friday should any of the others need his assistance. 


	2. Chapter 2

7 a.m. and Steve is up and dressed for his run as usual. He steps into the hallway and hears an unusual number of snores of varying levels of volume coming from his team mates’ rooms. `Not a morning for early risers then`, he thinks. Looking towards the ceiling he addresses Friday, “what time did Loki and the others get home last night?” 

“It would be more accurate to say this morning Captain, two thirty in the morning to be precise” Friday replies. 

“It must have been a good night or a late one at least!” Steve says shaking his head before thanking Friday and heading for door.

To his surprise Loki’s door opens as he is passing. “Care for some company?” Loki greets, stretching as he steps out. For a brief moment his pale skin and abs are on display as the running shirt he is wearing rises up with his stretching torso.

“Sure” Steve smiles as he admired the lithe torso as it stretches and his fingers itch to reach out and touch that bared skin. The urge to touch had gotten stronger since he now knew that touch might be welcomed but not here. “I figured the sun would be well up before I’d see you this morning!”

“Oh! And why is that my dear Captain?” Loki innocently asks.

Steve laughs at the attempt to be coy. “Your late night, but if you are up for a run I’d love the company”.

“Lead the way” Loki says with a small bow and a smile.

*********** 

Outside, once they’ve rounded the corner at the back of the building, Loki quickly turns, reaches out and pulls Steve towards him. Keeping his back against the wall and his other hand on Steve’s chest Loki leans forward as his eyes meet Steve’s. The surprised look quickly leaves Steve’s face as Loki says “Bon matin, mon Chéri” and leans in for a gentle kiss. 

Tilting his head in the direction of the outdoor security camera Loki whispers against Steve’s lips, “taken care of”. Steve instantly relaxes and inclines his body towards Loki so he can return the good morning kiss with one of his own. 

Steve runs his fingers through Loki’s hair before using that hand to brace himself against the wall. Loki immediately leans into Steve using his braced arm and hand as a support. Wanting to deepen the kiss Steve tilts his head to one side and opens his own lips making sure his lips never move out of reach of Loki’s. Exploring kisses that follow become more heated causing Steve to instinctively lean his body more fully into Loki’s who is happy to have the wall behind his back to lend them both some support. 

They stay there exchanging kisses, each unconsciously grinding against the other. Their bodies quickly react. Coming up for a breath Steve licks his now kiss swollen lips and with eyes full of lust and happiness whispers “Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour”. 

“It is now” Loki purrs, looking down at where there pelvises meet.

Following his gaze Steve blushes and Loki gently strokes the back of his fingers along Steve’s now pink cheek. 

Steve raises his gaze to meet Loki’s and he sees the same desire he feels returned. “This could get very embarrassing very quickly if someone were to come around the corner” Steve reluctantly says after catching his breath but never breaking the gaze with Loki. The shy smile that Loki has come to love returns to Steve’s lips. 

“Then perhaps it would be best if we attend to our morning run and finish this later. No doubt it would be your brother or mine to disturb us once again”. 

Steve laughed. “Knowing our luck or mine at least it will be Tony!” 

Shaking his head Loki says “If it were Stark I would happily remove the memory from his mind. I don’t want to share you or us with Stark, not yet anyway”. 

Not comfortable with the idea of Loki interfering with Tony’s memories but grateful for the sentiment Steve decides it’s best to continue their run. Taking one more kiss Steve allows his hand to run down the side of Loki’s face and shoulder before he straightens himself up. 

“To save you the trauma of entering Tony’s mind, something from which even you may never recover, I think you might be right about our run. But we will definitely pick this up later, somewhere more private,” Steve suggests with a smile, his eyes sparkling even in the dawn’s light. 

“As you wish”, Loki replies and they head to the perimeter running track.  
  
  


Stretches over they start their run at a leisurely pace, well leisurely for them not so much for non-super soldiers or Asgardian Princes. They are quiet for the first lap, Steve trying to figure out how to ask Loki about some of the things Thor had said the day before. Seeing Steve deep in thought Loki stays quiet knowing Steve would eventually voice what is on his mind.

Having decided what he wanted to say Steve glanced towards Loki. “Can I ask you something?” 

Seeing the slight tension in Steve’s shoulders and across his brow Loki decides to lighten the mood. With one of his self-satisfied smiles Loki turns to meet Steve’s gaze. “May you ask me something? Of course you may, anything you wish to know”.

Now blushing again Steve rolls his eyes trying not to smile but failing. Shaking his head he looks at Loki. “Did you just do that? Did you just correct my grammar?”  
“It made you smile” Loki casually answers.

“Yes it did” Steve acknowledges before continuing, “Yesterday, at lunch, Thor mentioned a few things that I wanted to find out more about and I thought it best to ask you”.  
  
  


“Feel free to ask me anything, Steve. I will endeavour to answer you fully and honestly. But first, I trust Thor did not say anything to you over lunch for which he deserves to suffer physically and most decidedly painfully? I have a number of options available for immediate implementation should the need arise”, Loki says with a grin. 

The look on Loki’s face suggests he would be more than happy and willing to inflict pain on Thor and is somewhat anticipating the pleasure of doing so. Steve shakes his head.

“More’s the pity” Loki shrugs “I was quite looking forward to it!” 

“Loki!” Steve exclaims.

Looking a picture of innocence Loki replies “you really shouldn’t be surprised”.

“Guess not!”

“Thor would not be, if that helps”.

“Not really”. Steve shakes his head as he thinks about how physical Loki’s reaction could have been if Thor had said something he thought deserved a painful retribution.  
  
  


Not wanting to dwell on what Loki had lined up for Thor Steve gives Loki a general account of the vague threat that accompanied his “shovel talk”.

“I am somewhat surprised Thor didn’t threaten to cast you in chains and suspend you over the fires of Muspelheim!”

“What?” Steve gasps, “chained over the fires of …”

“Yes, fires so hot it would sear your flesh from the bone in seconds” Loki casually adds. “Perhaps he heeded my warning after all!”

“Yeah. Kinda glad he didn’t say anything like that. Is that even real?” Steve can’t keep the shocked look off his face.

“Very real I assure you. Or threaten to tie you down and have the mouths of a hundred fire ants pierce your skin?”

“Okay, No!” Steve says swallowing hard. He doesn’t like the sound of that.

“Has he threatened something like that before? I mean, I know I’m not the first person you’ve ever dated”. Steve’s cheeks have taken on a very pinkish hue and he lowers his head to hide the blush.

“No. but that would be a blessing, a mercy even, the heart would stop quickly with the pain” Loki smiles as he sees Steve swallow hard.

“His usual is to promise to suspend the person over a pit of venomous vipers as the vipers are slowly raised within reach all the while the rope suspending the victim frays and loses strands the more the victim struggles”.  
  
  


“To incur my wrath would be a much worse than Thor’s. He lacks imagination” Loki adds nonchalantly. 

“He not only respects and likes you already but considers you his Shield Brother so I think you’d be safe from any physical harm. I on the other hand …!” Loki laughs out loud to let Steve know he is teasing as Steve has gone quite pale.

“I have been known to threaten Thor’s suitors in the past if they hurt him but he more frequently invests his manhood rather than his heart so it is not a regular occurrence or necessity. As for Thor hurting my suitors, that is an even rarer happening” Loki says in all sincerity and he sees Steve relax.

“Good to know” Steve smiles.

“As has been the norm, Thor’s over-zealous enthusiasm scares off most before they become anything more than potential suitors,” Loki frowns. “He has an unfortunate tendency to emphasise the fact that he comes as part of the brotherly package, purely platonic of course”. 

“I get that” Steve smiles again. Meeting Loki’s eyes he adds “and if that’s the price I have to pay, so be it I am willing to pay that price.”  
  
  


 

Hoping to get back to what he wanted to ask Loki, Steve adds, “Thor said you haven’t often entered into a courtship as he called it.” Coughing slightly Steve tries to control his blush and the increasing embarrassment he’s feeling. 

“He is correct, but you already knew that. We spoke of this previously although it may have had less relevance at that time as we had not admitted our attraction”.

“Yeah, I know” Steve tries to keep his voice steady as though his heart is not suddenly trying to beat its way out of his chest. “He mentioned something about a courtship gift!”

“Did he? And what exactly did my oaf of a brother say?”

“He said you gave me a courtship gift?”

“And you are wondering to what he refers”.

“That and what it means,” Steve replied a little unsure.

Catching Steve’s uneasy look Loki gives Steve one of his small genuine smiles, that he has seldom had cause to use.  
  


“Ah, Thor is correct, twice in a row. Not something my brother is very often. Once in a blue moon I believe is the phrase” Loki adds with a chuckle and brushes the back of Steve’s hand with his.

That breaks the tension Steve was feeling and he relaxes again.

Seeing Steve relax Loki continues. “You have not forgotten Pottery and Tin, the lovebirds in the dining area, I trust.”

“No, not forgotten” Steve automatically shakes his head as he speaks.

“It was to them Thor referred. You may recall he asked if they were a gift from me. He recognised them for what they are.”

Steve put his hand on Loki’s arm and slowed them both to a stop. Looking directly at Loki he asked “and what are they, Loki? Before you say it I don’t mean birds.”

Loki chuckled as that was exactly the answer he was about to give before Steve’s addendum.

“They are as Thor’s guessed a courtship gift from me to you. I know the high value you place on your privacy and for that reason I could not give them directly to you. That may have been a little too apparent even for one as situationally blind as Stark, unless of course he is in his lab and even then he does not always see beyond his work table.”

“Yeah” Steve laughs, “Tony doesn’t always see what’s in front of him”. Blushing slightly he adds “thankfully in some cases”.

“Now, Natasha that is something entirely different,” Loki notes. “She did seem to jump to the pair’s bond right away even if she was not aware of their particular symbolic significance in this instance”.

“Yeah, she did” Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki, his lips curling into that shy but self-satisfied smile, hoping they symbolise what he now thinks they do.  
  
  


“On Asgard, there is an old custom but not necessarily a commonly followed one” Loki recalls, “for one to give a gift to a new love or lover upon entering courtship. The gift is generally something which the giver believes symbolises their new love or reflects their wishes for that love.”

“Is that how you see our relationship”, Steve asks almost in a whisper “or me? A new love, or a new lover”?

Taking both Steve’s hands in his, Loki looks straight into Steve’s eyes. With all the sincerity he can muster, “You are my love, my new love and I hope in time will become my lover”.

Steve’s head is lowered, unable to meet Loki’s eyes. This is all new to Steve. He never had a relationship talk with Peggy or with anyone before. Peggy telling him, `You don’t have a clue how to talk to women, Rogers` comes back to him. Apparently that hadn’t changed much, he wasn’t much better at talking to the man he was interested in either.

Rubbing small comforting circles along the back of Steve’s hands with his thumbs to help Steve’s apparent embarrassment, Loki adds “Are you okay? There is no pressure here, Steve. Whatever you want? However and whenever, you want it. We will take the seasons as they come”.

Loki is aware of how love between same sex couples was viewed by the society in which Steve grew up and how difficult this may be for Steve. Changes in societal attitudes is something they had spoken of previously but not with personal application.

Not sure if he has misspoken Loki continues. “Assuming that is a road you still wish to take with me? I sincerely hope I have not overstepped with my gift. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable if I have.”

“No, no overstep I promise” Steve confirms nodding to emphasise his point. “New love, I like that”.

Scanning quickly around to ensure they are alone and still holding onto one of Loki’s hands Steve pulls Loki towards him with his free hand into a one-armed embrace hoping the strength of it will convey what he’s having difficulty putting into words. Loki leans into the embrace, grateful that he has not scared Steve off with his own over enthusiasm.  
  
  


Reluctantly letting Loki go Steve asks “so, lovebirds mate for life? Do I take that…. Is that what you …. Is that your wish…?”

Before he can finish fumbling over his thought Loki smiles. “Yes that is my sincere wish but who knows what the Norns have in store. I have not always been lucky in matters of the heart”.

Nodding, Steve says “I can run with that, I’ve never been good at casual,” his smile reaching to his eyes and lighting them up. “Who knows maybe together we can change our luck.”

Looking up through his eyelashes, and happy he guessed right about the lovebirds symbolism, he continues. “I promise to do my best to take good care of them”. With a shy smile he adds, “havin’ come this far we can’t send them back now”.

That smile makes Loki’s heart flutter and he wishes to see it more and more each time.  
  


Steve gives Loki a friendly shove trying to hide how deeply he’d like Loki’s wish to come true and how affected he is by the sentiment. At times like this he wished he’d paid more attention to some of Bucky’s lines when on double dates. The ones that he always seemed to slip so easily into conversations and made the dames swoon. He could have used some of them for Loki but the way Loki is looking at him right now, maybe he doesn’t need to borrow someone else’s lines after all.

“My paramour” Loki smiles, a loving look in his eyes which quickly turns mischievous.

He returns Steve’s shove, catching Steve unaware, sending him a few steps sideways and almost knocking him on his ass as he was daydreaming about Loki again!

“Come on man!” Steve exclaims before he can stop himself.

Laughing out loud Loki takes off with a run, that mischievous teasing look still on his face. Steve chases after Loki who is now giggling like a teenager.

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that” Steve calls.

“You have to catch me first!” Loki replies over his shoulder.

“Oh that’s it!” Steve calls as he picks up speed and hears Loki giggle louder.

“Oh yes! The thrill of the chase, my dear Captain”!

Loki turns around running backwards at the same speed for almost one hundred metres before blowing a kiss in Steve’s direction and slowing down to allow himself get caught. When Steve catches up he turns to face forward.

Trying to playfully knock each other over every few strides they continue for several minutes before returning to their proper running rhythm.  
  
  


Once again running alongside each other Steve watches Loki through the corner of his eye as he asks, “Loki, you don’t mind if we keep this between us for a while, do you?”

“Not counting our brothers you mean?”

“Yep, I’ve never gone steady with any one before and I’d like to keep it to myself and enjoy it for a while, sort of private-like.”

“No, my love, I do not mind. I have no desire to incur the judgement of Stark or the others, or hear their observations point out just how unworthy and undeserving I am of your affection”.

“Hey, that’s not it. They don’t get to decide”. Steve says insistently, touching the back of Loki’s hand with his own before grasping Loki’s shoulder with a firm hold.

“You need not concern yourself. It will not be the first time I have been deemed unworthy”.

Steve catches the pain in Loki’s eyes before he hides it behind a small smile.” I am more than happy to keep you all to myself, ” Loki tries to tease.

“Thank you, that’s great”. Letting Loki’s shoulder go and looking at the ground ahead Steve adds “I’m not comfortable with overt public displays of affection between couples. Physical contact between friends is one thing but not you know….personal couple stuff in public, sorry”. Steve’s shyness is now blazoned on his face.

“No need to apologise, my dear Captain. So no more enveloping you in my arms for a good morning kisses before running” Loki smiles hoping to ease Steve’s discomfort.  
  


“Well, maybe if you make sure you do your magic thing first in case others are watching” Steve suggests as he looks up through his eyelashes and gives Loki a shy but hopeful smile. He likes the idea of good morning kisses.

“Very well” Loki says with a nod. “I am not my brother or Fandral, who believe all in the Nine Realms should know who has won his favour. The focus of others on such matters has not always been to my liking or favour. I see no reason to parade before approving crowds”.

“Is Fandral the Casanova of the Warrior Three?”

“He’d like to think he was as good a lover as Casanova, so not Casanova but definitely the lothario”.

”Right! Who knows, we may get some privacy for a change!” Steve adds hopefully.

“Now,” Loki says as his eyes twinkle, a green shimmer running along his fingertips, “that is something I can do something about, one of the many advantages to courting a mage.”

Steve sees Loki’s whole face light up with a smile. `Beautiful` he thinks and Steve gifts Loki with a beaming smile of his own.  
  


“Now tell me” Loki whispers, leaning close to Steve, his breath like a kiss to Steve's ear. “Yesterday in the library, what was that secret you were to tell me?”

“Oh! No secret!” Steve answers, biting his lower lip.

“Really because whatever was on your mind made you blush so adorably, just like right now.”

Looking sideways at Loki Steve confesses, “That may not have been my first sketch of you. The others were done from memory.”

“Ah, so I have been in your thoughts when you were alone?” Steve could not miss the suggestive tone in Loki’s voice.

“Maybe,” Steve answers with a flirtatious smile.

“Tease, you know I will require much more detail, intimate detail even!”

“Who knows if you’re good I may give you that detail but right now,” Steve smirks “race you to the accommodation block”. Challenge lain down Steve takes off at speed towards the building.  
  


 

Loki marvels at the gestures that meant no more than trust and friendship two days before, now gentle shoulder bumps and physical touches hold so much more meaning. Steve’s smile is brightening his morning more than the sun. He considers for a brief moment letting Steve win but his own competitive nature triumphs in the end and he chases after him, passing him just before they reach the door.

"Oh, man!" Steve exclaims as he is passed by Loki.

"You need to be faster than that my dear Captain if you mean to beat me!" Loki smiles as he holds the door open for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> “Bon matin, mon Chéri” means "Good morning, darling!"
> 
> “Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour” means "Hello to you too, my love".


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the Avengers’ facility the others are wakening. Sam, looking not the best for wear, has just stepped out into the hallway as Steve and Loki reappear from their morning run laughing and joking together.

Seeing his friend in an obvious state of hangover Steve can’t resist the temptation. He gives Sam’s a hearty clap on the back as he greets warmly in the chirpiest voice he can muster, “morning Sam. Missed you on our run this morning! Sleep in or were you just too bone ass lazy to join us?”

Noting Steve’s use of his own phrase from the morning before, Sam replies, “ha, ha, funny guy! It’s his fault”, he adds, pointing a finger squarely at Loki.

“Oh no, you do not get to blame me for your over indulgence ‘Trouble Man’ nor your failed attempt to out drink Natasha,” Loki replies with a grin and a wink.

Raising an eyebrow Sam asks “why you call me that?”

“Ah, you clearly don’t remember your tribute to Marvin Gaye last night” Loki continued. “James and I were treated to a private concert of some of Marvin Gaye’s best from you, with Lady Natasha on harmonising vocals.”

“Hmm, thought I dreamt that,” Sam answers, “guess not!”

Laughing Loki adds “oh, it was very real. Had I not used magic all the others would have awoken and also been party to the concert!”

Taking pity now on his friend Steve asks if Sam needs anything for any hangover. 

“Lots of protein”, Sam answers “and quiet, lots and lots of quiet”, as he heads towards the kitchen and food.

Loki laughs “in that case I hope you can avoid my brother”.

Steve and Loki head to their respective rooms to shower and change for the day as Sam heads for food.

 

Sam sighs as he sees Thor arrive into the kitchen just after him. `Just my luck! Mr. Sunshine had to pick now to come eat` he thinks as he is greeted by Thor in his usual cheerful morning mode and beaming smile.

“Good morning, my friend. Did you partake in a night of revels last evening?” Thor booms in greeting or at least that’s how loud it sounded to Sam as Thor’s voice vibrated through his brain.

“Morning Thor, can you take it down a notch” Sam winces as he reaches for the freshly squeezed orange juice.

“Down a notch, I am afraid I do not understand?” Thor replies, confusion written all over his face.

“Sorry” Sam says not wanting to insult Thor.

“Inside voice, `Thunderdome`,” Tony suggests as he enters the kitchen and slaps Thor on the chest with the back of his hand as he passes. “Our friendly bird is feeling tender this morning. No doubt your brother’s handy work”, Tony adds grinning at Sam.

“Something you are more than accustomed to, my friend”, Thor replies feeling a little defensive on Loki’s behalf.

“Yeah, well, some of us can handle our drink a little better than others” Tony brusquely responds.

“I meant no offence” Thor declares. “It has simply been my observation that you, my friend, indulge more frequently than Sam here”, Thor continues giving Tony a friendly clap on the back causing Tony to take a few steps forward to avoid face planting into the counter top. 

“Easy on the strength there, big guy” Tony says regaining his balance. “We are not all super soldiers!”

“You talking about me again, Stark” Bucky asks as he walks in, “no doubt singing my praises as usual?”

 

By now Sam is on his second glass of orange juice and has set another pot of coffee to brew.

“Unlike your `BFF`, my world does not revolve around you, Barnes” Tony mocks.

Raising his hand to his chest in a mock stabbing motion Bucky pouts “That hurts, Tony. And here I was, thinking I was special. There goes your nomination as reserve.”

Rolling his eyes Tony scoffs, “hey, look at you catching that pop culture reference. Anyway I thought `Reindeer Games` held that position.” 

Just then Loki enters the kitchen looking like he was walking along a fashion show run way in Milan or onto a GQ photoshoot.

 

“Brother, Tony is vying for your position as Steve’s second to Barnes” Thor advises.

“No, that’s not what’s going on” Tony tries to say.

“No matter,” Loki says dismissing the conversation. “I know where I stand with James and, him with me”. Bucky nods an acknowledgement to Loki in reply.

 

Looking around and not seeing any food being prepared he questions, eyebrows rising in surprise, “has no one started breakfast yet?”

“Nope” Sam says from near the coffee pot thankful that the aspirin he’d taken earlier was at last kicking in. Grabbing several mugs he starts pouring once the coffee is ready.

“James, as it is because of you that Sam is not at his best this morning I believe it only fitting that you cook” Loki suggests smirking at Bucky. 

A big smile spreads across Sam’s face. “I second that motion”.

Glaring in Loki’s direction Bucky asks “how is it my fault that Sam is a light weight? Even Natasha did better!” 

“Hey!” Sam quibbles.

Reaching over to place a hand on Sam’s shoulder Thor adds, “You my friend remind me of Fandral. Isn’t it so Loki that Fandral would succumb to the effects of mead as quickly as any maiden?”

“Please brother, I do not wish to spoil my appetite thinking on such things” Loki answered with a mock scowl.

 

Looking around Sam asks. “Where is Captain America when I need him to have my back? I am getting no support here.”

“And what am I?” Loki asks casting a slighted look at Sam as he points firstly out to the side and then back at himself.

 

Walking in Steve says “you called Sam”, saving Sam from having to answer Loki. Loki frowns at Sam when he gets no answer.

Turning to face Steve and ignore Loki, Sam asks. “Where were you man when your old `bff`, Grandpa here, was sassing me?”

“His old `bff`?” Trying his best to look hurt, Bucky tells Sam “you have not supplanted me. No way is that happening”. Bucky turns to Steve. “End of the line right, Steve?”

Loki laughs as Steve looks from Sam to Bucky and back again. Steve’s not sure what he walked into the middle of and even more uncertain if he wants to find out!

“Somehow I think I should take longer showers”, Steve sighs and runs his fingers through his still damp hair making parts of it stand on end.

“Hmmn that may be a wise choice” Loki suggests, giving Steve a small smile, his tongue just visible inside his slightly parted lips. Loki thinks Steve’s mussed hair is adorable and wishes they had been his fingers going through it.

That smile causes Steve to drop his eyes to the coffee pot in an attempt to stop the blush he can feel starting from becoming full blown. Bucky, standing to one side, rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the exchange. `These two are hopeless` he thinks to himself.

 

“So Barnes, you cooking or what?” Tony asks, having zoned out of the conversation around about Steve’s arrival.

“Looks like it” Bucky states “don’t see anyone else volunteering, bacon and eggs coming up. Can’t have Steve suggesting I ain’t looking out for Sam while he’s feeling under the weather.”

“Jerk” Steve sasses as he grabs a coffee and leaves the kitchen.

“Punk” Bucky gives his automatic reply and a smile at Steve’s retreating back.

Loki’s eyes discreetly follow Steve as he grabs his coffee and heads towards the dining area to care for Pottery and Tin while breakfast is being prepared. Loki smiles knowing that the two little love birds have more meaning now for Steve than they did an hour ago. A meaning which is truly only known and shared by him and the man who now holds his heart.

 

“Still your fault” Sam declares to Bucky as he moves to set the table and sit down with the others to wait for his food.


	4. Chapter 4

When Natasha hadn’t appeared by the end of breakfast Steve asked Friday where she was. “Captain, Ms Romanov is currently working out in the dance studio area of the gymnasium” Friday answers.

Satisfied that she was okay, and not suffering too badly from the after effects of her night out with Bucky, Loki and Sam, Steve enquired as to where he can find Maria Hill. Hearing that Maria was in the Command Centre, Steve heads that way to speak to her. Tony fell in step alongside him.

“Everything okay Tony?”

“Fine” Tony replied but something in the way he said it made Steve think there was something on his mind.

Facing Tony, Steve stopped. Knowing Tony can sometimes have an issue with touch Steve waits for Tony to look at him. “We can talk once I’ve finished speaking with Maria, catch up if you like”.

“Just thought I’d see what I was missing out on while in Malibu” Tony shrugs. “No need to get your panties in a twist, Cap” Tony snarks.

Steve decides to let it go for the moment. Maybe he can find out what’s up later when Tony is in a more talkative mood. They continue towards the Command Centre in silence.

 

*************

 

After breakfast Loki headed from the dining area to the gymnasium to check up on Natasha. He finds her doing her ballet workout in the dance studio area Tony had installed when the facility was being built. Tony, like the others, knew of Natasha’s training to be a ballerina but had kept the dance studio a surprise only revealing it when the facility was complete.

Natasha had been reluctant to use it at first as it brought back memories from her time at the Red Room in Russia. Slowly, over time, she had regained her love of dance and now regularly used the studio for dance or yoga as part of her fitness routines.

Tony had of course a fully equipped gymnasium installed as well, including a supply of reinforced punching bags and enhanced weights for use by Steve, Bucky, Thor and Loki. The others used them more regularly than Loki who was drawn to the fluidity of dance and the flexibility of yoga. While the weights were of no great effort to Loki he preferred yoga as he found the weight lifting sets, well, repetitive and boring. Sparring and dance invigorated Loki and got his blood pumping. Natasha had introduced Loki to yoga not long after he had arrived at the facility and now he could often be found joining her for her yoga and or dance work outs.

 

Natasha was just finishing her ballet routine when Loki knocked. Seeing who it was she nodded for him to enter.

“I came to see how you fare this morning” Loki said on entering the studio.

Continuing with her routine Natasha smiled. “No complaints now. A good Samaritan left some aspirin and a glass of water near my bed for me last night”.

“Ah, that would have been James” Loki smiled.

“I must thank him later” Natasha replied.

 

Natasha had found Loki to be a good dance partner when her routine required one. Even though he did not have the professional training in ballet and may not have known the proper ballet steps and moves he was lithe and graceful in his moves and had more than enough upper body strength to hold her securely in lifts and spot her turns. He had quickly learned to read her dance moves and with little instruction blended seamlessly into her routines.

This morning she was concentrating on perfecting her form and declined his offer to partner her but rather suggested he join her in her yoga routine if he had the time. Changing his clothes with a wave of his hand he now stood before her barefoot, wearing a white cotton V neck t-shirt with dark jogging pants. The front of his ebony hair was tied back and secured with an intricate braid. Friday automatically changed the music to Natasha’s yoga playlist as they took up their positions on the yoga mats. 

As both Loki and Natasha moved through their routine time seemed to stand still and all outside the studio door faded into a low barely audible background hum.

 

Loki generally found it hard to quiet his mind but as he concentrated on his breathing and his poses he found his mind stilled somewhat. When he had started yoga he had laughed imagining what Frigga would say if she’d seen him.

As a young mage in training his mother had tried to teach him meditation to clear his mind; to better allow his magic to flow freely. Naturally that was easier said than done for a young boy who was anxious to follow his big brother climb trees in the Queen’s garden or onto the rooftops of the adjacent buildings where they would run along the roof ridge much to the concerned annoyance of the Palace staff. 

The more Loki learned about magic the more it felt a natural part of him and he found he did not have to clear his mind for it to flow freely through him to reach its full potential.

As the years passed and Thor began spending more time with his friends and other young warriors Loki had found meditation a comfort. His mind would transport him to all the other realms he had read about in his studies and in the books of the Palace Library. He imagined what they would look, sound, feel and smell like in reality. Would they meet his expectations and the images his imagination had conjured? As with all imaginings some were surpassed by reality while others fell short.

Loki had learned dance as part of his studies as a young Prince of Asgard. Like Thor, he was expected to partake in the culture of the other Realms when visiting there as an envoy or as a Prince. Thor had learned to dance but he did so only as a means to woo the maidens of the Nine Realms. He was less inclined to learn the other aspects of Arts and Culture. He always had Loki for that should the need arise and for centuries that had been the case.

For Loki, dance had given him the chance to enhance his fighting style and skills as he found the dance movements improved his balance, flexibility and core strength and so he took to dance lessons with passion. Music and dance going to his heart allowed him to get lost in the rhythms and the beat.

 

When they finished their yoga routine Loki decided to stay and freestyle for a while. 

“You staying or heading off?” Natasha asked as she retrieved her towel and cover-up from its place on a bench. She handed Loki a bottle of water as she drank from another one from her bag.

“I might stay here a little longer and freestyle,” he answered, already going through his routine in his head.

“Catch you later then” Natasha said. Turning as she was about to leave the studio, Natasha smiled. “I had a good night last night, enjoyed the company and the fun. I’m glad you came along Loki”.

Smiling in acknowledgement and with a small bow Loki replied, “thank you, as did I. I am also glad I went”.

 

When Natasha left Loki asked Friday to lower the lights and line up his dance set playlist. Changing his jogging pants to black microfibre precision fit footless dance tights with dark green calf defining four way stretch athletic mesh he moved around the floor in time to the beat, allowing himself to get lost in the music. At times the beat was pulsating and Loki’s movements looked chaotic yet controlled and then the music would change to something slower and rhythmic with Loki’s body changing its tempo and swaying and bending in time. Loki moved around the floor in graceful steps, high powerful leaps and quick turns all in choreographed elegance. His flexibility and core strength tested to their limits in a display of powerful but also gentle moves.

 

****************

 

Maria greeted Steve and Tony when they entered the Command Centre. She was seated at her usual computer terminal and rose as they came to stand next to her.

Looking discreetly at Steve, she silently asked if she should proceed with her morning briefing as Tony was no longer active full time. Answering her silent query Steve gave a small nod. 

Maria brought Steve up to date on their Intel on Victor Von Doom aka Doctor Doom. It seems he had several meetings with Justin Hammer and Hammer Industries officials in as many weeks, something that was a worrying development.

“That cannot be good,” Tony remarks. “Two power hungry Divas becoming friends”.

“Worked for you and Loki”, Maria smiled as Steve tried not to laugh.

“First of all, No” Tony replies. “Do not compare me to Doom or Hammer. `Rock of Ages`, yeah him you can compare, loco, diva, power hungry…”

“Hey” Steve says before he can stop himself. Trying to recover he adds quickly, “Loki is way more intelligent than they are and he’s not evil or crazy like Doom”.

“Yeah, well jury may be still out on that” Tony adds patting Steve on the shoulder.

“Before this conversation gets side tracked” Maria adds, drawing the conversation back to the briefing subject, “we need to find out what they are working on and planning”.

“Right” Steve agrees taking command again. “That will require more Intel; maybe get a look around inside Hammer Industries”.

“Their most sensitive files are no longer connected to online servers.” Tony shrugs and having caught the frown Steve was giving him at the idea of him hacking Hammer Industries adds “I may have occasion to look every now and then. For security purposes obviously”. 

“What? It’s not like I’ve never done it for the Avengers” he continues, a little annoyed at the chastising look Steve is giving him.

“That’s different” Steve states. “Needing Intel to prevent some catastrophic incident or act of terrorism is one thing but hacking into a private Company’s files for the heck of it, that’s something else.” Steve frowns, standing to his full height , shoulders back with his arms crossed along his chest.

`That is still an imposing sight` Maria thinks, `still impressive even after all this time`.

“That’s where you draw the line. Good to know Cap.” Tony mocks.

“You know darn well where I draw the line, Tony!”

 

Ignoring Steve’s growing annoyance Tony turns to Maria. “I can extend my stay, hang around for a few more days, a week or more even” Tony offers. “I wouldn’t mind getting a look at whatever hair brained scheme Hammer and Doom are working on now”.

“Don’t think that would be a good idea” Steve states. “Iron man is not exactly inconspicuous, Tony”.

“It’s not like there is anyone more qualified around here to understand Hammer’s schematics” Tony adds with a smile. “Genius, remember!”

“It’s not like you let us forget!” Maria answers making Steve smile.

“I can be discreet, when I want to be”, Tony suggests.

“Not this time.” Steve says in a manner that leaves no room to countermand his decision. “This will require an experienced hand and when it comes to spies we have one of the best. I’ll talk to Natasha”. 

 

Turning to Maria he gives a small smile. “Maria, can you put all the Intel together and send the file to my drop box and Natasha’s please. I’ll also need sight of a set of Hammer Industries’ office blue prints. If they can be dropped on my desk, that’d be great”.

“Sure thing boss”, Maria replies, nodding at Steve. She already had the Intel prepared for the briefing so she sends it straight away to Steve and Natasha. His phone pings to let him know a file has hit his drop box even before he moves.

Tony of course intercepts Maria’s transmission and has a copy sent to his drop box too.

Steve and Maria run through the day’s general assignments and training schedules for the other Avengers’ employees and trainees before Steve heads off to find Natasha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clip of Peter Holoda Art on Ice 2018 rehearsal is the inspiration for this chapter . I recommend watching this clip before reading this chapter as it will help you appreciate what my poor descriptive words could not capture. https://youtu.be/lcHZok-inyg
> 
> Enjoy.

As a joke Tony had installed a dance pole in the far corner of the dance studio. Natasha Loki and others who use the dance studio also use the pole as a way to build and strengthen their core muscles, arms and legs.

Now having completed his free style routine Loki took a drink of water. Losing the top he had been wearing Loki moves over to the dance pole. The muscles in his back and arms flex as he gets near. The music changes to a cello instrumental at Loki's request. The melody is gentle but evocative, haunting but transporting. It carries Loki out of the Avengers' facility in his mind and he is in the middle of a meadow with summer flowers, a cool breeze upon his skin and the sun 's warmth kissing his naked torso.

Taking up his position, Loki stands at a slight angle from the pole. Holding onto the pole with his right hand Loki uses the pole for balance as he goes through the various ballet stretches Natasha had shown him in time to the music. Flexing his left arm out to the side, leaning forward he raises his right leg out behind him. Keeping his leg straight with toes pointed he continues to raise his leg until it is initially parallel with the floor and then into a higher extension. In one graceful movement he moves out of the bend lowering his right leg. His toes barely touch the floor before, he sweeps his right leg forwards and upwards until his knee is in line with his chest and he is doing an effortless front split in a standing position.

Moving easily around the pole Loki changes hands and repeats the movement with his left leg before reaching higher up on the pole. Loki pushes off from the ground and uses his arms to pull his body upwards until he is about two feet off the ground. Using one hand and one foot to brace himself against the pole Loki stretches his body out and his forward momentum allows him circle the pole in time to the beat of the music. 

Reaching higher once again with his arms he swings his body upwards, his legs and core giving added momentum to the move before stopping in an inverted pose, his torso facing downwards, his legs straight and his toes pointing to the ceiling in a straight leg to shoulder mount. Only the strength in his arms is preventing him from falling face first onto the ground. Reaching down with one hand Loki changes his grip on the pole. Wrapping one bent knee tightly around the pole Loki releases his second hand grip before inverted he moves his body, his momentum and strength once again elegantly gliding his body around the pole. 

 

Steve has come to the gymnasium to speak to Natasha but instead he finds Loki doing his pole exercises or pole dance routine. The sight before him mesmerizes Steve. The sensual movements of Loki’s body, the way the muscles underneath the pale skin flex and move, the strength and power on display takes Steve’s breath away. 

Changing and alternating his grips between a hand, a foot or bent knee or elbow and the numerous combinations Loki continues to manoeuver his body into various straight, inverted, reverse and flag poses. 

From one knee holding his body in a suspended inverted position Loki moves his grip once more and changes into a front split with only his bent right elbow and his left shoulder against the pole holding him in place. 

 

The gymnast in Steve cannot help but admire and appreciate the technique and strength required to hold the body suspended as its movement swings elegantly and almost effortlessly around the pole, all the while in perfect synchronicity with the music. 

The artist in Steve is watching and trying to capture in his mind’s eye the muscles movement beneath the skin, the changes as those muscles move and flex. The arm stretches, the leg extensions, the splits all add to the incredible grace and elegance of what is Loki lost in the music and the dance. His lithe body so built for such sensual movements.

The boy in Steve, who grew up in the 20s becoming a man in the 30s, is still conflicted by the feelings and desire he has for the man gliding gracefully around a dance pole performing with a certainty of movement and an ease with his body. 

 

Steve has to swallow hard around the lump gathering in his throat as he thinks about how few people ever get to see Loki like this, at ease with himself, his body, the music. So few get to appreciate just how strong and powerful his body really is, all too easy to dismiss that from such a tall but slight frame. While Loki may not have the muscle bulk of Thor or even Steve himself, he is none the less powerful with under estimated strength.

Having gotten so lost in his appreciation of Loki’s strength and power Steve failed to realise that Loki had finished his routine. He was now standing watching as Steve leans against the door frame, his hands buried in his pockets.

“Are you entering any further and perhaps closing the door or is it your intent to simply stand there and stare”? Loki asks with a self-satisfied smile on his lips. 

He did not know exactly how long Steve had been standing there watching him. He was about to finish his routine when he caught sight of Steve in the doorway lost in thought. And what a beautiful sight that had been, Steve’s broad muscular shoulders and slim waist silhouetted against the light from the hallway. The look on the blonde’s face had been one of appreciation and admiration and yes, there was desire there too.

 

Realising that he had been caught staring Steve coughed self-consciously and dropped his head for a moment. Now that his head had cleared somewhat, he was more conscious of the fact that Loki was half naked, wearing tight fitting dance tights, no shirt and a sheen of sweat highlighting the strong muscles in his arms, chest and, oh man, those abdominal muscles. While he had gotten caught up in the grace and style of the movements before, now Steve’s focus was solely on the body of the man in front of him, his boyfriend. He tried to keep his gaze from going lower than the waist but his body was not listening to his head.

 

“Wow”, was all Steve could splutter, all rational thought and propriety leaving his brain.

Shaking his head to try and regain focus Steve stepped into the softer lit dance studio and allowed the door to close behind him. “Loki, that was beautiful. You are beautiful. The way you move! So graceful, so… erotic.” Steve is looking at Loki with awe and he can’t at that minute keep the strength of his feeling out of his voice.

Loki laughed at Steve’s reaction but there was vulnerability within that laugh that Steve caught.

“You have incredible strength and poise. I knew you were physically strong but that was inspiring, Loki”. Steve knows he is rambling but he cannot help himself.

“Why, thank you kind Sir” Loki replies with a shy smile. “It was not my intention to be seen. Generally there is no one around when I do my pole exercises”. Loki’s head is slightly bowed but his eyes never leave Steve’s.

“That’s a pity”, Steve suggests but then feels jealous that Natasha may have for months seen Loki dance. That jealousy quickly gives way to a feeling of possessiveness, a wanting to keep that beautiful sight strictly to himself. There is a sparkle in steve's eyes, his smile small and shy.

“But, then again maybe it’s a good thing too”, Steve says, no longer meeting Loki’s eyes.

“Oh!”

“Yeah, not sure we’d get much work done around here if more people saw that routine. I think you’d have quite an audience, a regular enthusiastic one. Loki, if others had seen what I just witnessed, man we would be in trouble!”

Loki could feel a slight blush come to his face. No one other than his dance teachers and his mother, Frigga, had ever complimented him on any dance routine but they had never described it as beautiful or erotic.... To Odin, nothing less was expected of Loki than to master the dances from the other Realms. He had never received praise from the Allfather for achieving that goal.

 

“So may I take it you liked what you saw?”

“That’s one way to describe it, yeah”, Steve said, stepping further into the dance studio and closer to Loki; eyes starting to dilate, heart pumping faster.

Licking his lips Steve continued. “Not sure `like` does it justice.” 

Moving to meet Steve in the centre of the floor Loki’s eyes twinkle and casting an eye to the now obvious bulge in Steve’s jeans, with a suggestive smile, he adds “I do aim to please!”

“That you do”. Steve replies as he comes to a stop inches away from Loki. Steve knows that no matter how professional he would like to remain right now his own body is betraying him and the outline of the beginning of his erection can clearly be seen at the front of his jeans. He is getting harder the more his eyes take in Loki’s body. Soon he’ll be sporting a raging hard on.

 

“Hope you engaged privacy protocols” He utters as a dark look of desire comes into his eyes. 

“No, but now that you say it, Friday please engage privacy protocols commencing at the end of my routine”.

“Make that after Natasha left,” Steve amends.

“Very well, privacy protocols retrospectively applied as requested, Captain, Mr. Loki”.

“Thank you, Friday” they both said together.

Looking directly at Steve, “after Natasha left” Loki questions with a raised eyebrow?

 

Steve licks his lips as he allows his gaze to slowly move down the bare torso in front of him. He instinctively reaches out to touch the glistening skin.

`So much for remaining professional, Rogers, and keeping your relationship to after hours and to the privacy of your rooms` he internally chastises. He is fighting a losing battle and he knows it, being betrayed by his own body, his own desires and he really doesn’t want to stop.

 

“Yep, definitely after Natasha left! I may have to undertake a review of all the security footage for the past several months”, his eyes never leaving the toned body in front of him. “As a precaution in case there is something in the footage I’ve been missing”.

Loki gives a low chuckle as Steve’s fingertips continue to trace the underlying muscles of his arms and chest. Loki’s breathing deepens as those gentle touches seem to pay homage to him.

“In case of a security breach, obviously”, Steve continues as his own breath hitches.

“Obviously” Loki replies. 

“Will you be reviewing all the footage or concentrating on a certain area?” Loki asks, his voice catching in his throat as Steve’s fingers move across a nipple then his rib cage and towards his abdominal muscles. 

“Start in one area, maybe this one, and move from there” Steve suggests. “But it may take a while, here could hold my attention for some time”.

"Should you wish for company while doing so..." 

“It may take a while, here could hold my attention for some time”. Steve repeats, already getting lost in the thoughts of the images he might see in the recordings, 

“Hmmm!” is all Loki can manage to say. 

 

Steve smiles at the reaction and raises his eyes to meet Loki’s. The desire Steve feels is evident in his eyes as well as in his touch and he sees that same desire reflected back in Loki’s. 

“Can you do something?” Steve asks throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at the door. “Engage your special privacy protocols, I mean?”

“Of course, it would be my absolute pleasure, mon amour” Loki purrs as he leans in towards Steve’s inviting lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. I hope it works!!

With a twitch of his fingers Loki casts a `Ward Off` spell and enchants the dance studio. Anyone approaching the door of the studio would get a feeling the studio was to be avoided and without realising why change their mind and naturally avoid the door at that time. The spell also prevents sound from escaping. As an added precaution, in case Tony’s curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to try and over-ride Friday’s privacy protocols, Loki also casts his own illusion. He is now showing Steve some yoga stretches.

 

In reality Loki has reached out one hand and is clasping the back of Steve’s neck, his finger threaded through the ends of Steve’s hair. Loki needs him for balance as Steve’s fingers continue in their exploration and caress of every muscle in his torso. Fingers linger over his pectoral and abdominal muscles. Loki’s breath hitched when Steve’s right thumb brushed over his now sensitive left nipple. The sensation made Loki’s own erection harden more and his cock was now pressing against his pelvic bone within the dance belt he’s wearing.  
Loki’s reaction to his touch caused more blood to flow to Steve’s already hard erection which twitched in response.

 

Focusing on Steve’s lips, Loki could see them, now shining after Steve’s tongue had run along them as he continued to explore Loki’s torso with his fingertips. Heat pooled under each touch and for a moment Loki felt as if his skin was being seared from his bones, so intense were the sensations and emotions Steve’s touches were evoking in his soul. Unable to wait any longer Loki breathed. “May I kiss you?”

“What?” Steve said absently, still lost in the feel of the soft pale skin and toned muscles he was caressing. Never had he imagined that he would actually get to touch Loki this way. Belatedly his brain registered the question he had been asked.

“Yeah sure, go right ahead” and he raised his head to look directly at Loki and into the green eyes whose depths seemed to have deepened.

Tilting his head slightly downwards Loki took Steve’s bottom lip between his own and tugged gently on it before placing a tender kiss thereon. That kiss seemed to break the dam of emotion and lust between them. Reaching up to cradle the back of Loki’s head Steve’s lips crashed into Loki’s with a sense of urgency as if kissing Loki was more precious and necessary than breathing at that moment in time.

 

Lips parted and the kisses deepened, tongues probed each other’s mouth in turn and it seemed, for all the world, as if they were trying to devour each other. Eyes closed, hands roamed over arms, backs and chests; lips, teeth and tongues fighting for dominance in a desperate attempt to consume and possess. Breaking away so as to breathe Loki brought his forehead to rest on Steve’s, their eyes now open and locked on each other. 

 

Their bodies having crashed together as their lips had, Loki could now feel Steve’s erection pressed hard against his thigh.

“You appear to be a little uncomfortable, my dear Captain” Loki says as he thrust his hips forward making Steve moan at the contact.

“That’s not exactly the word I would use” Steve answers breathing deeply to try and slow his heart beats. He blushes as he looks down and sees the outline of his erection clearly visible through his jeans whereas Loki does not appear as aroused. 

As if reading his mind Loki asks. “May I?”

When Steve simply nods Loki take Steve’s hand in his and places it squarely over Loki’s own hard erection which Steve can now feel through Loki’s dance tights. He has never had his hands on another man’s erection before and he can feel the hardness, the heat and the occasional pulse under his palm.

 

Steve swallows hard now realising Loki is equally as aroused. All his senses are being overwhelmed by the man in front of him, Loki, who wants Steve as much as Steve wants him. His head is swimming, thoughts are getting harder to grasp and hold on to. Instinctively he presses down with the heel of his hand and Loki gasps.

“How, I mean, I don’t understand. Are you masking with magic? Is it an illusion?”

“No, just wearing a dance belt” Loki replies. “Most male dancers wear one, especially ballet dancers. It holds my genitals securely in place and helps prevent injury during jumps or other parts of my routine” 

Seeing Steve’s shy smile he chuckles. “I do not want any tender dangly bits getting hit or caught or strangled by clothing”. 

“Oh!” Steve says now understanding. “Definitely do not want that to happen.” Steve continued to hold his hand in place and can feel as each pulse of arousal shoots through Loki’s erection. The idea that he is the cause of this physical reaction in Loki is more arousing than Steve would ever have thought.

“It is also very effective at hiding any erections, appropriate or otherwise, which may occur”.

 

Running a fingertip along Steve’s chest Loki adds. “Do not think, my dear Captain, that I am any less affected by your closeness.” 

Frowning slightly Loki continues, “I do appear to be at somewhat of a disadvantage though.” Seeing Steve’s confused look Loki adds with a teasing smile, “clothes wise!”

“You think so, do you?” Steve quips.

“Yes, I do. And it is not something I wish to tolerate any longer than absolutely necessary”. 

“And what do you propose to do about it? Or should I not ask?” Steve challenges.

With a twinkle of mischief in his eyes Loki reaches out, catches the bottom of Steve’s Henley between his fingertips. In one swift movement he pulls the top up and off over Steve’s head before Steve even realises his top is moving. His Henley lands near Loki’s towel. Steve hasn’t time to feel self-conscious as Loki’s fingertips are back touching his skin.

“There, that’s much better” he says with a satisfied purr. 

 

Loki’s eyes, followed by his fingertips, roam all over Steve’s now naked chest. How Loki would love to follow those fingertips with his mouth but that will have to wait for another time and a better setting.

Steve can feel warmth spreading up from his chest, travelling up his neck and throat until it reaches his cheeks in a full blown blush. He drops his head to Loki’s shoulder to hide the blush and catch his breath.

Having none of that Loki leans back slightly and gently places his fingertips under Steve’s chin, slowly raising Steve’s head until their eyes meet again. “You are truly magnificent” he remarks as his lips return to meet Steve’s. “You never need to try and hide such beauty with me”.

 

Despite his now super soldier body old doubts of the small skinny, pre-serum Steve Rogers, from Brooklyn remain and catch Steve out every so often. Seeing only acceptance, desire and admiration in Loki’s eyes Steve nods before returning Loki’s kiss with passion. `How can it be that Loki makes him feel so safe? `

Four hands now stroking two naked torsos, arms and shoulders, Loki slowly guides them from the centre of the floor over to the side where his towel is lying, their lips only parting from each other to breathe.

Steve’s chest now also carries the sheen of sweat but from his arousal not a work out.

Reaching the wall near his towel Loki’s hands slip down to cup Steve’s ass as he pulls Steve’s hips towards him in a replay of his action from earlier that morning. Both now grind against the other trying so hard to gain that oh so sweet friction and release their erections crave. Steve meets Loki’s pelvic thrusts with equal vigour.

Steve wonders if he is going to suddenly waken up and this has been nothing but a hot erotic dream about Loki. Definitely the most real feeling and possibly the best one he has had so far if it is a dream.

 

The dance belt is stopping Loki from experiencing full pleasure from those thrusts. Looking into Steve’s eyes and seeing passion and lust there Loki tentatively asks. “May I relieve some of the constriction on us both?”

Unable to speak right now Steve nods his consent and follows it up with a tug on Loki’s lower lip before throwing his head back, eyes closed. Lowering one hand down between their touching bodies Loki palms Steve’s erection through his jeans. He can feel the faint trace of moisture beginning to seep into the fabric from Steve’s precum. No doubt his boxers are showing even more signs of his arousal. 

Loki adds pressure to his thumb as he rolls his fingernail over the head of Steve’s penis causing Steve to shudder.

“Loki”, Steve moans or maybe it was a plea. Loki loves the sound of it either way.

“Here, mon Chéri, I’ve got you” Loki whispers into Steve’s ear.

 

Reaching over Loki opens Steve’s belt before removing it and throwing it onto his towel. All the while he doesn’t rush, allowing Steve time in between movements in case Steve wishes him to stop before they go further. Then he opens the jeans’ button and zipper with ease. Steve is watching each movement as it happens, his eyes peeled to those long fingers as they move and work effortlessly. Part of his brain cannot believe this is happening, not to him, not by a hot incredibly sexy Norse god with a wicked body and definitely not during a working day at his place of work. He really should stop this now before this goes any further but he can’t seem to make his brain operate properly and say something.

 

Loki licks his lips and Steve automatically grabs him and pulls him into another passionate kiss. Those lips are too enticing to ignore and Steve can’t enough of them. Moving Steve’s jeans a little off his hips Loki slips his hand into the tenting boxers and wraps his fingers around Steve’s erection. Steve moans at the touch. Steve didn’t think he could become more aroused but that touch had made him harder. He doesn’t think he has ever felt so hard before in his life. 

No one has ever made Steve feel this way before. While he had been aroused by others previously it was he now realises no more than a mild stimulation in comparison to how Loki is making him feel. Steve breathes deeply and wills his body not to come just from the feel of Loki’s fingers as they change the angle and strength of their grip. Seeing nothing in Steve’s face or reaction to suggest he wants Loki to stop, Loki’s fingers free Steve’s proud erect cock from the restricting jeans and boxers. 

 

He takes the shaft in his hand and gives it a few tugs before spinning them both around so that Steve’s back is now against the wall. Steve’s heart is beating faster as Loki drops to his knees and Steve is glad he has the wall for support as he feels his knees could buckle at any minute.

This is beyond what any of his dreams had promised and they had been full of Loki in the past two nights and for several months before that if he was being honest with himself. While his imagination had gone to the actions he could never have presumed the sensations he was feeling right now.

 

For months Steve had been struggling in silence over his feelings for Loki, wrestling internally with his conscience and the beliefs and societal prejudices with which he’d been raised. He had considered speaking to Sam or Bucky but was too afraid to do so, afraid of their reactions, of their judgement, afraid of their advice or recriminations and probably his biggest fear, he was afraid to admit the depth of the feelings to himself. 

After months of confusion and struggling with his own emotions and misgivings he had made the decision to give in to those feelings and oh boy was he now glad he had taken that risk. He had an incredibly sexy god in an erotic position before him. `When did I get this lucky` he wondered to himself?

 

All thoughts fly out of Steve’s mind as Loki blows cold air over his engorged weeping penis head. The tremor which wracked through Steve’s body made Loki smile. Steve had somehow taken a handful of Loki’s dark hair into a powerful grip. Looking up at Steve he can see that the blonde’s eyes were once again closed and his chest was rising and falling as he tried to take deep breaths. 

Loki licked his lips as the thoughts of what he wanted to do to this gorgeous creature in front of him flooded his brain. How much pleasure he wanted to give Steve, how much pleasure they could bring to each other?

Steve wasn’t sure what Loki was doing so after what seemed like ages but was probably only a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked down. The sight of Loki licking his lips as his green lust-filled eyes met Steve’s, Loki’s moist lips less than an inch from Steve’s cock head was almost enough to make Steve come right then.

 

Loki leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s proud erect penis before licking off the precum that had gathered there with the tip of his tongue. Steve had never felt such a sensation before and the desire for the man in front of him spiked. Reaching down to Loki’s arms he drew Loki back up into a standing position.

“Together”, he breathed. Kissing Loki, he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Loki’s dance tights and ran his fingers along the outline of Loki’s erection through the dance belt.

“Can you do something about that” he asked before continuing to kiss and grind against Loki, the heel of his hand adding pressure to Loki’s erection as Loki had done to his. The material of Loki’s dance belt was rubbing against Steve’s now sensitive cock head.

“Certainly, my dear Captain, whatever you desire”. The dance belt magically disappeared. 

Steve, now feeling Loki’s hard pulsating erection in his hand, stroked and tugged on that wonderful cock before his hands slipped Loki’s dance tights down off his hips, freeing his toned ass and erect cock from its dark nest of curls. Running his hand over Loki’s now bare ass, with gentle caresses before squeezing it hard, he thrust forward. Both erections collided then slid along each other, their precum easing the slide. Steve’s gasp was covered by Loki’s moan at the sensation.

Kisses and thrusts continued, hands exploring any skin within reach, exploring, caressing, grabbing and holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

As their cock heads met over and over sending shivers and delightful tremors through their bodies their need for release increased . Soon they were each pulling the other’s hips forward with a force that would have caused injury to an ordinary man but not to a super soldier or a Norse god.

If they were not left with finger print bruises on their hips when they were finished they would be lucky, even if those bruises would fade quickly. Neither man cared.

 

Both were now breathing heavily with sweat covered chests sliding against each other as well as hips and erections colliding. They couldn’t get close enough to each other. Kiss swollen lips parted to catch a quick breath in between moans and curses in multiple languages. The sounds Steve made were music to Loki’s ears. 

Steve didn’t know if the moans were coming from him or Loki or both together but he didn’t care. The feelings and sensations rushing through his body were incredible. Both men were now driven by desire and the need for release that only the other one could give them.

“Loki! Oh sweet god, Loki” Steve gasped as he felt his balls rise before his orgasm hit and he buried his head into Loki’s shoulder to muffle his cry. Steve had clasped onto Loki’s shoulder with his mouth and he left a bite mark there when he raised his head as his orgasm began to subside. He was still trying to catch his breath as his seed continued to spill out in ribbons onto both their cocks and stomachs. Seeing the bite on Loki’s shoulders Steve eased it with gentle licks and tender kisses. 

 

Feeling Steve’s release hit his stomach and Steve’s body shuddering against him sent Loki over the edge after Steve. “Steve. My love! Mon amour” Loki cried out!  
Leaning back against the wall, once his orgasm passed, Steve tried to get his breathing under control. Loki’s hair, no longer tied back in the braid, was slick to the side of his head with stray strands stuck to his face. Steve moved the damp strands back off Loki’s face. Loki leaned into Steve’s body to rest his head against his shoulder. They slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position, Loki still in Steve’s arms.

 

For a fleeting moment Steve wonders how many prayers in contrition he would have to say for taking God’s name in vain or for what pleasure he had just received from the body of another man but that is a thought for another time. Right now he just wants to slow down his heartbeat and enjoy the feel of the man in his arms. 

After a few minutes both are breathing slower and their heads have begun to clear. Loki continues to hold onto Steve as Steve’s hands caress his back, the gentle touch never leaving Loki’s skin. Steve is enjoying feeling the weight of Loki’s body against his. 

Loki straightens up but does not move from the touch. Looking into Loki’s eyes Steve strokes Loki’s cheek before running his thumb along Loki’s swollen bottom lip. Loki opens his lips enough to take the thumb into his mouth, sucking gently, then pulls back and kisses the thumb tip. 

 

With as much sincerity and emotion as Steve can put into his voice he whispers. “Thank you”.

Seeing tears at the corners of Steve’s eyes Loki leans forward and places a gentle but loving kiss on Steve’s lips. “You are welcome but it is I that should be thanking you”.

“That was incredible, Loki”.

“As were you my darling”.

 

Looking down at the mess on their stomachs and now deflating cocks Steve laughs. “Guess we made quite a mess”. 

He drops his head and looks at Loki through his eyelashes. Throwing his head back Loki laughs out loud, the sound a pleasure to Steve’s ears.

“You could say that. Allow me”.

Reaching down towards the towel a warm damp wash cloth appears. Helping Steve up into a standing position Loki takes Steve’s now flaccid penis in his hand and carefully wipes it clean before doing the same to his stomach. Pulling Steve’s boxers back up over his hips, he then places Steve’s cock back into his boxers, replaces and closes the jeans. Handing Steve his belt Loki uses the cloth to clean himself.

 

Having changed his dance tights back into the dark jogging pants he wore earlier he grabs the towel. Gesturing to Steve he steps forward and dries Steve chest and back and arms before doing the same to himself. He gets a kiss in thanks from Steve.

Steve grabs his Henley and pulls it back on. Turning back to face Loki he sees that he is now wearing a white V-neck t-shirt.

 

Seeing their reflections in the dance studio mirrors Steve smiles. “I think hitting the showers is probably a good idea,” he suggests as he straightens his hair with his fingers.

“Probably best, one or two?” 

“Two, I think. One just might distract me too much”, Steve adds with a teasing smile. “I did come here earlier hoping to speak to Natasha”.

“Alas you found me instead and got way laid”, Loki purrs reaching to caress Steve’s cheek, an innocent look on his face. “Should I apologise now or later?” Loki asks. The tip of his tongue is slightly visible as it runs along the inside of his lower lip.

Steve can’t take his eyes off that tongue or the lips almost hiding it. “Definitely later” Steve answers with another kiss.

 

Handing Steve a bottle of chilled water Loki releases the magical ward from the dance studio. 

“Loki, can you do something about my, ah..., after sex look”, Steve asks shyly flicking a hand up and down towards himself from head to toe “and, maybe the smell of sex in here”.

“But it is such a good look on you.” Loki pouts.

Steve laughs. “Now Loki, please”.

“Very well. But only because you said please!” Loki teases.

Steve gives him a friendly shove as Loki twitches his fingers and Steve’s sexed up, flushed complexion and tumbled hair is no longer visible to others.

“Just so you know, hidden from others but your beautifully flushed look, your sex hair and our combined scents are still present to me. I am not willing to forgo this pleasure quite yet and definitely not for the sake of sensibility when a simple masking illusion will suffice.”

 

Turning towards the mirror at Loki’s suggestion Steve can see their adjusted images. To others they now appear perfectly groomed but Steve can still see and smell the results of their tryst when turning to Loki. Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

Just before the door Loki pulls Steve into one last passionate kiss. “To carry you through the reminder of the day” he winks. 

The fresh scent of lilies and roses fill the dance studio as they leave, a bunch magically appearing in a vase on a small table just inside the door and all traces of their body fluids disappear from the room.

 

Steve casts sidelong glances at Loki and smiles as they walk back towards the accommodation block. Thankfully they meet no one on their way and they get to enjoy being in the company of each other a little while longer. 

Coming to a stop outside Loki’s room Steve remembers to tell Friday to lift the privacy protocols on the dance studio. “Already done Captain, I lifted them when you both left the dance studio. I trust that was appropriate”.

“Yes, thank you, Friday” they both say together and smile at the memory of what had happened after they both said that together a little earlier.

Friday interrupts. “If I may interrupt Captain, Sergeant Barnes was looking for you earlier.”

Steve groans. “Thank you Friday.”

Then suddenly thinking he asks. “What did you tell him?”

“That you were in the dance studio with Mr. Loki. He indicated his intention to join you but I advised him privacy protocols were engaged”.

“You did what?” Steve exclaimed almost choking on the saliva he had just swallowed.

Friday started to repeat what she had said but Loki stopped her. “No need to say it again Friday, thank you”.

Steve’s chin was now buried in his chest. “Great, that’s just great. What am I going to say? How am I going to explain this?”

 

Leaning forward to whisper in Steve’s ear Loki said “I was giving you yoga lessons and you didn’t wish to be disturbed”. His lips leave the lightest of gentle kisses on Steve’s ear as he pulls back.

“Really?”

“Really, that is what the screen will show if Tony or anyone else tries to over-ride Friday’s protocols”.

“You don’t really think Tony would do that, do you?”

“Who knows what Stark would or would not do if he was bored enough?”

“But he can’t remove your privacy protocols, right?” Steve asks, a concerned frown appearing on his forehead as his brows come together. There is panic in those blue eyes.

“No. No matter how much of a genius he is, that he cannot do. Believe me.” Loki looks at Steve with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, again”. Steve relaxes.

 

“Now go shower before I over rule you on that!” Loki smirks, making ‘come hither’ eyes. He wiggles his bum as he turns to open his own door.

Steve can’t believe Loki just did that. That wonderful blush sweeps over Steve’s cheeks as he raises one eyebrow at Loki but he can’t keep the smile off his face. Loki chuckles as he looks back over his shoulder.

“Adorable” he mouths at Steve.

“Cheeky imp” Steve replies, smacking Loki on that still wiggling perfect bum, before heading to his own room. He will deal with Bucky and Natasha later but for now a smile lights up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Mon Chéri means My Darling.  
> Mon amour means My Love


	7. Chapter 7

Not quite believing his luck at what had just happened in the dance studio Steve stood lost in thought before the mirror in his bathroom. He smiled at his reflection. `Never expected to find yourself here, did you?`he asked his reflection. 

He could not keep the smile off his face as looked at his mussed hair. Pulling off his shirt he could smell Loki on himself. Shaking his head slightly he undressed and stepped into the cool shower. Part of his brain wished he could keep Loki's scent on his body for longer but living with all the others in such close proximity he knew that was not possible. Loki's masking illusion couldn't last all day or at least he doubted it could.

Once he had showered and dried off Steve grabbed another pair of jeans and a different red henley shirt. Hopefully no one had paid enough attention to what he was wearing earlier to notice the change of clothes. Steve found Bucky with Natasha and Sam in the media room chatting about some video they were watching on the internet. He had hoped to find Natasha before he found Bucky but someone out there had a wicked sense of humour as he already knew from past experiences. 

Bucky gives Steve a quizzical look. To him it appears that Steve has showered and changed since he left earlier to go speak to Maria. Bucky wonders what he was up to that made his best friend need to shower again. He’d made no mention of going to the gym and surely his yoga lesson with Loki would not make him sweat?

Steve did not miss the once over his friend gave him as soon as he walks in the door. He can feel himself start to blush as he tries to meet his friend’s eyes and silently pleads with him not to ask questions. Bucky can see the blush starting to form on Steve’s cheeks the closer he gets to them. Definitely a story there but Bucky knows by the somewhat nervous look on Steve’s face that now is not the time to look for details. But what kind of friend would he be if he let the chance to tease his best friend completely pass either?

 

“Looking clean and fresh there Punk!”

“Feeling clean and fresh, Jerk!” Steve replies recognising the quizzical look in Bucky’s eyes and wanting to avoid any follow on questions. `Of course my jerk of a best friend was observant enough to know I'd showered and changed!`

Before Bucky can try and tease him further Steve decides to escape pronto. “Natasha, may I have a word, please?”

“Sure thing, Cap”, she says as she stands. It is clear from Steve’s tone and posture that this is business and not just a social call.

“This won’t take long” he states as he turns to lead the way out.

“No problem, it takes however long it takes.” She adds as she flicks her hair back from her face with a swish of her head before following Steve back towards the door. “Catch you boys later” she nods and smiles at Bucky and Sam before leaving.

 

“Wonder what that’s about!” Sam says, watching them leave. He can’t help but notice how sweet Natasha’s bum is in the fitted pants she is wearing.

“No doubt we’ll find out if it’s something important” Bucky replies and he notices Sam’s eyes linger on Natasha as she leaves.

“That is one hot Momma” Sam says as he sees Bucky watching him.

“Don’t let her hear you call her that, not if you value your family jewels” Bucky laughs.

“You can’t say you haven’t noticed, Barnes?”

“Didn’t say that, just said you better not let her catch you!”

“I hear yea”

“Thought you already threw your hat into that ring?”

“Not really. I’d have liked to but I don’t think I’d have gotten too far” Sam replies a little disheartened. “This hot piece of sweet chocolate is a little too sweet for her taste. I think Natasha likes her men with a little more edge!”

Laughing, Bucky says “you may be right. Not sure who’d know. Clint maybe or Maria but I ain’t asking”.

“Steve might know or Loki?”

“Now there’s an idea, Loki! He seems to be able to read people better than most”.

 

Loki walks in as he hears his name being mentioned. “It helps as a Trickster to be able to read people. Who would you like me to read or should I not ask?”

Looking in his direction Bucky smiles, “looking fresh there Loki!” 

“Yes, thank you. I find it is good practice to shower after a workout, don’t you?”

Sam smirks. It is obvious to Sam that was a tease in there somewhere and Loki caught it but Sam can’t figure out where.

“Did you not go for a run earlier with Steve?”

“I did”.

“So, second shower today?” Sam questions.

Bucky, with a smirk on his lips, raises a quizzical eyebrow in Loki’s direction while his eyes dance with mischief.

“Second shower after second workout” Loki casually replies to Sam’s query. Loki can see the smile at the edges of Bucky’s lips and he can practically hear the brain working overtime. Deciding to cut him off before he starts Loki adds. “Natasha and I had a very enjoyable dance workout after breakfast. You should have joined us!”

 

Hearing Natasha being mentioned returns Sam to the earlier topic. “Speaking of Natasha,” he says. “We were wondering what her type might be!”

“Her type?” Loki asks playing at not fully understanding.

“You know, her romantic type; what kind of man she’s into!” 

“Oh and why were you wondering that?” Loki asks with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he turned to look directly at Bucky.

“General conversation”, Bucky answers, not liking the look in Loki’s eyes. He much prefers when that look is aimed by Loki at someone else.

“It sounds much more specific to me. Come, tell me all” Loki adds as he takes a seat opposite Bucky so he can better watch his reactions. Loki smiles as he sees Bucky try to not squirm under his attention. 

“Nothing to tell”, Sam suggests.

“There is always something to tell” Loki almost purrs and licks his lips. Relaxing back in his seat he crosses his long legs at the knees. “I have time as my schedule is clear!”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Bucky declares seeing his friend get far too interested in the topic of conversation.

Putting on his best innocent face Loki smiles, “I only wish to be of assistance.” With a flick of his hand he gestures at Sam to continue. “Sam, please enlighten me as there is clearly something James does not wish me to know about!”

Before Bucky can stop him Sam relays the earlier conversation to Loki with a smirk. Bucky seems a little uneasy with the conversation, nervous even. Sam is going to enjoy this. Looking at Bucky he asks. “Am I missing something? You hiding something there, Barnes?”

 

Bucky throws a dagger look at Loki causing Loki to laugh out loud. “I may be mistaken but I think James would definitely not be considered too sweet for the Widow”. 

Sam straightens in his chair and casts a critical eye over Bucky. “Man, you are fine with that dark broody vibe coupled with the overlay of boy next door going on! Not to mention those soulful eyes! You may be on to something there Loki.”

Bucky smiles, turning the tables on Loki, “so Loki what’s your taste?”

“I have wide and varied tastes, James, as you know. I am sorry to say dark and broody is not one of them. That I provide myself!”

Sam laughs and gives Loki a high five. 

 

Before Bucky can prod Loki more Tony arrives with Thor. “Did Cap speak with Natasha yet?” he asks the room.

“They headed off a short while ago” Sam answers.

“Hmmn! What took him so long? Wonder where he’d gotten lost? Never mind. It doesn’t matter”. Tony answers himself.

 

“Do you know why he wished to speak with her?” Loki asks before Tony or Bucky can ask more about Steve’s whereabouts earlier.

“Doom and Hammer getting friendly. We may need to see about that, do something even,” Tony replies casually.

“Should we be worried?” Sam enquires.

“Don’t know yet, we need more info. Captain Straight Ass wasn’t happy when I suggested hacking into Hammer’s systems and having a look! Who figured hacking a private company is where he draws the line!”

“But that didn’t stop you” Loki states rather than queries, a slight frown between his brows at Tony’s name for Steve. Bucky is wearing a similar look as is Sam.

 

Not seeing the look he’s getting Tony continues. “Don’t need permission from the Principal!” 

“I don’t think anything the Good Captain would say would stop you!” Loki remarks. “No matter, did you find anything of note?”

Choosing to ignore Loki’s slight reprimand Tony focuses on the question. “The good stuff is on a remote server. That’s the data collection and processing device which is not…”

Cutting Tony off Loki replies, “I am aware of what a remote server is Tony but thank you for the explanation”.

“Yeah, I forget you catch on quickly!” 

Tony is well aware that Loki is proficient on the computer. Tony figures he manipulates the machine with his `magic` rather than actually understanding what he is doing. In fact Loki does catch on quickly and his inquisitive mind and intelligence means he absorbs knowledge at an impressive rate. Loki thinks it may be fun to let Tony see just how adept he is but that is for another time.

 

“Does this mean we need to visit Messrs Hammer and Doom?” Thor asks. “It has been a while since the thrill of battle surged through me.”

“Guess that will be a decision for the boss,” Sam answers.

“The boss or the Avengers” Tony quips!

“No doubt the Good Captain will make an informed decision and should he need input from any of us he will seek same” Thor declares. 

Loki smiles at his brother. Bucky lowers his head to hide the broad smile he is wearing.

 

“Yeah, well we’ll know soon enough” Tony adds. “Drink, anyone? I feel I need one, Sam, hair of the dog?”

“A coffee would be great if you are offering”.

“I wasn’t but I guess I can do that. Friday is there fresh coffee brewing?”

“Yes Sir. There is a fresh pot just finished brewing in the common room.”

“Great, thanks Friday, you’re the best.” Tony replies.

“Anyone else for coffee?” Sam asks.

Clapping a hand on Sam’s back Thor confirms he could drink one, so too Bucky. Loki opts for peppermint tea and they all head towards the common room. Looking at the digital clock in the hallway Loki suggests that lunch may be in order.

Getting agreement all round Loki asks Friday to advise Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff that they are heading to the common room to have lunch should they wish to join them. Any of the others which are available are given the same invitation.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha and Steve head off towards his office, greeting any other staff they meet along the way. Steve knows all they meet by their name. Natasha isn’t sure if it because of his eidetic memory or simply Steve showing an interest in those who work there. Acknowledging that the place does not run itself and that the Avengers could not function properly without their support is one of the things the support staff like about working for the Avengers. They feel appreciated, if not by all the Avengers then definitely by Captain America and for so many that’s sufficient. Tony of course would say that the wages and perks aren’t bad either.

Kristen from Statistics gives Steve her best smile as she walks by them on her way to the canteen. Seeing Steve seemingly miss the flirtation behind the smile Natasha rolls her eyes in disbelief. “Doing anything fun Saturday night?” Natasha enquires with a knowing grin.

“Nothing special! Why do you ask?” Steve hopes that come Saturday he might have another date with Loki but Natasha doesn’t need to know that so he casts a glance at her as he raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“You know if you asked Kristen out from Statistics she would probably say yes”

“That’s why I don’t ask!”

“Too shy or too scared?”

“Too busy”, Steve replies as he opens the door to his office and steps back, holding the door open, to allow Natasha enter first.

 

Steve’s office is not lavish or ostentatious. He has no ornate desk or plush leather chairs like Fury had. It serves a function and the furniture within reflects this. 

“You know it’s time Cap you got out more on the social scene. You never know who you might meet! You’re too young, well maybe not too young but you know what I mean". Natasha teases, "What with you’ve having slept or been frozen for almost 70 of your 100 years”. 

“I’m not 100 years old, yet!” Steve puts on his best affronted face but it has no effect on Natasha.

“Don’t cut yourself off. I know it’s not easy to meet someone who has the same shared life experiences as you. No one has except maybe Barnes. You’re not into Barnes are you? I mean that would be okay if you were but…”

Steve almost chokes at the suggestion. “What? No! Why would you ask that? He’s my best friend and more than that he’s my brother! Oh, that is wrong, so wrong, just crazy!” Steve says shaking his head in disbelief and cutting Natasha off before she can finish. 

The look on Steve’s face shows exactly what he thinks of that idea. Natasha isn’t sure if its shock, indignation or disbelief or maybe all three.

“Times have changed, Steve. You don’t have to look for a long term relationship just someone who might make it easier for you to find your place in this world”.

“I have found my place in the world but thanks for caring,” he says with a shrug. Steve hopes that will end the conversation but as usual his luck is never that good. 

 

Turning to look directly at Steve, Natasha continues. “Not everything has to revolve around work. Like I said get out into the world and enjoy yourself. Who knows the woman of your dreams may be waiting for you!” 

Thinking of Peggy she adds. “There’s more than one person for everyone Steve. You don’t have to have missed your chance” Natasha adds as gently as she can.

“Don’t hold your breath! I doubt what I’m looking for is out there.” Steve replies and he closes the door to avoid meeting Natasha’s gaze before heading to his desk. 

 

Not willing to let it go just yet, Natasha has a couple of other suggestions for Steve. “What about that girl from Accounting? Laura?”

“Lilian, with the lip piercing, right” Steve enquires as he points to his own lip? 

“She’s cute”.

“Yeah, I’m not ready for that!” Getting a little frustrated Steve states, “Natasha I didn’t ask you here to discuss my love life, or lack thereof, or for you to find me a date.”

Not to be swayed while on a roll Natasha smiles as she has one last suggestion. “Sharon, who lived across the hall from you, seems kinda nice!”

“Sharon? Carter? Peggy’s niece? That’s never happening. Now focus Natasha!”

“I’m multitasking” she smirks.

 

“Well, how about we concentrate on what I asked you here for first and then you can focus on finding yourself a date”, Steve smiles with a twinkle in his eyes. Two can play at that game.

“Okay Boss, but I don’t need a date”.

“Really?” Steve’s smile is now smug. He adds, “Says the woman who hasn’t been on a date in over three months”.

“What makes you believe I haven’t?” Natasha gives Steve her best I know more than you look.

“Apart from the missions you haven’t left the facility at night other than last night with Bucky, Sam and Loki.” Steve was careful to put Loki’s name last so as to not draw Natasha’s attention to it.

“You watching my movements, Rogers?”

“Not particularly, just observant. Unless there is something I missed or new I should know about?” Steve teases. He has seen the way she interacts with Bucky and how he looks at her. Maybe that is something he can work on in his spare time.

“Nope”! She replies with a head toss and a flick of her hair as she takes a seat alongside Steve’s desk before putting her feet up on the corner of the desk.

“Feet off the desk”, Steve orders and he gives them a little push as he sits down. 

Natasha smiles knowing that would be Steve’s reaction. His old-time manners are something she admires.

 

Lifting a file from his desk Steve passes the information that Maria had compiled on Doctor Doom and Justin Hammer’s meetings over to Natasha. Steve preferred the feel of paper between his fingers when he could despite having quickly become computer literate. Filling her in on what they already know, Steve states that further reconnaissance will be needed before any action can be considered. 

“Maybe there are having legitimate business talks and we need not worry!” 

Neither believes that to be true. Looking over the blueprints for Hammer Industries Head Quarters, Steve and Natasha discuss various entry points and strategies. 

 

“A small team will be best. The more covert the better”, Steve suggests.

“Who are you thinking of taking with you, assuming you intend leading this one from the front” Natasha asked.

“Haven’t decided yet, need to have a plan outline first before confirming personnel”.

“Leave it with me and I’ll see what else I can find out. There is someone I know who spent time working there a while back. They may be able to give me insider information.”

Steve frowned slightly. “Can they be trusted? We don’t want to tip Hammer or doom to our play!”

“Really, Cap? Former spy, remember!” Natasha said pointing to herself and sitting back with a smug grin coming to her face.

 

Steve has never liked the look that Natasha is giving him as it always meant she was after information and would get it without the other person even realising they had given it up. He tried not to squirm in his seat and wished that that look was aimed elsewhere.

Before Natasha could start her interrogation, Friday interrupted. “Excuse the interruption Captain Rogers but Mr. Loki asked that I advise you and Ms. Romanoff that the others have gone to the common room for lunch should you wish to join them”.

Silently thanking Loki for the save Steve nodded. “Thank you Friday. Would you please let them know we are on our way.”

Natasha caught the look of relief in Steve’s face before he schooled his features and she chuckled. “I’m not that terrifying, Steve”.

“No, you are far worse. Only you can interrogate by asking seemingly innocuous questions, Widow!”

Natasha laughed at the use of `Widow`. Steve always differentiated between the professional and the private persona. “Come on Cap, can’t keep the others waiting”, Natasha said as she rose from her seat and headed for the door. 

 

Casting a look at the file still on Steve’s desk she raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Already in your drop box”, Steve confirmed before she said anything further.

“Wouldn’t have expected anything less” she smiled.

“How long do you think it will take your friend or contact to get the information back to you?”

“Should have something this evening. If not, tomorrow at the latest. I’ll let you know once I do.”

 

Placing a hand on Natasha’s forearm Steve smiles. “Thanks, Nat.”

“My pleasure”, she answers as they head off to meet the others for lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the kitchen Bucky is preparing salad while Sam and Loki are working on the sandwiches. Much to his annoyance Tony has been assigned the job of setting the table while Thor is looking after the drinks. Tony tried, without success, to get Thor to swap jobs. Thor simply laughed when Tony suggested he would be better at organising the drinks.

“I shall be fine but thank you my friend”, Thor had replied. “It is not like I am unfamiliar with the drinking preferences of my teammates”. 

Thor then proceeded to list off the drink preferences of each team member much to Tony’s surprise, he hadn't noticed Thor paying that much attention to the individual members of the team. Tony stood looking at Thor for a minute contemplating how much Thor had grown accustomed to life on Earth or Midgard as he still called it and wondering how much more there was to Thor that he hadn't noticed before now. 

 

Thor has caught the look from Tony and just to have a little fun with him he called out to Loki, “Brother, I do so miss the serving wenches from the Taverns; they don’t seem to have any similar here on Midgard”.

As Loki was about to roll his eyes and chastise his brother for his comment he saw the glint in Thor’s eye. This was something he had seen many times in the past when Thor was having fun with one of the Warriors Three or Lady Sif. Without saying anything more Loki knew Thor was joshing with the others but wasn’t certain if it was one in particular or Tony, Bucky and Sam together. Always up for a spot of mischief with Thor he smiled. `It has been too long since they have combined thus`.

“Perhaps Brother, you could persuade Tony to provide you with a serving wench, if you but ask him nicely. No doubt he would know where one could be acquired and even perhaps the price to be paid for her services.” Loki replies, his tone calm and precise with no hint of humour. 

Bucky and Sam’s heads snap up at the conversation as Tony spins around to look between the brothers. Both are carrying on with their tasks as if nothing out of the ordinary was said.

“Ah, guys are the Asgardian Princes suggesting I get Thor an Escort or a working girl?” Tony asks looking between Bucky and Sam. Both shrug as they are not sure what is happening.

“An Escort”? Thor repeats looking from Tony to his brother. “What is an Escort? Is that the same as a chaperone? If so, that is not of what my brother and I speak. Nay we speak of serving wenches, working women. You know, buxom ladies, who work in Taverns and attend to your food and other manly needs,” Thor holds his hands out from his chest to indicate large breasts.

Sam is leaning against the counter, not sure where this conversation is going or really how it got there. Loki winks at Bucky before he can join the conversation and gives him a small smile. Recognising it as a sign to not join the conversation Bucky says nothing but relaxes to enjoy the scene.

“An Escort, `Thorston` is a high class female companion who provides company to paying clients. That may or may not include sexual favours. Working girls or prostitutes provide sexual favours for payment”. Tony explains to Thor in his best `how do you not know this?`voice.

It takes all of Bucky's self-control not to explode with laughter and especially as he sees the twinkle in Loki's eye and the extremely serious face on Thor.

“You speak of harlots and whores, do you not?” Thor enquires, looking entirely too innocent.

“Yes, well that’s other names they get called but they are not considered politically correct so I wouldn’t use those names”, Tony responds.

 

“What names aren’t politically correct?” Natasha asks as she and Steve enter.

“Tony speaks of whores and harlots”, Thor answers as a matter of fact.

A little taken aback, Steve gives his displeased look to Tony and asks. “Why are you talking about prostitutes, Tony?”

“I wasn’t talking about them. That was the two Princes. I was seeking to clarify what they were saying. You know how they don’t tend to speak American”.

 

Casting an enquiring look at Loki and Thor, Steve raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“My brother and I were not speaking of prostitutes or escorts or harlots or whores of any kind”, Loki says in his calm voice. The look on his face was regal and Steve realised by the twinkle in his eye that he had just become party to some form of mischief. 

“Thor was merely speaking of serving staff akin to those who work in `Hooters` or such like establishments who are chosen for their buxom figures and serving abilities. How Tony thought he was speaking of ladies of the night is beyond me”. Loki’s face is the picture of confusion and innocence.

“As my brother said”. Thor declares, coming to place a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

 

Tony can’t believe what he is hearing. How did this get turned around on him? 

“You said you missed Taverns’ serving wenches!” He glares at Thor and Loki.

Thor smiles as he comes to stand beside Tony. “That I did, my friend. And it was you who moved from ladies serving drink and food to those selling sexual pleasure.” 

“Other manly needs?” Tony questions as he glares at Thor

“Aye, food and drink! What other needs would be satisfied in a Tavern?”

“If it were sexual need Thor would speak of a house of assignation or brothel.” Loki clarifies.

Bucky now bursts out laughing unable to contain himself any longer. Steve and Natasha are a little confused.

“Boom! Drop the mic, I think you’ve been had, Tony, by the Brothers Asgardian!” Sam declares in between bouts of laughter.

 

“Ha, ha, very funny” Tony adds. “You do know I will get you back for that Point Break and you too Lord of the Dark Arts”. 

Thor frowned at the name given to Loki. Loki simply ignored it and smiled at Tony. “I never doubted it for a moment”.

 

“Someone said something about lunch,” Steve says just before his stomach rumbles.

As soon as the trays of mixed sandwiches and salad are ready Sam grabs several family sized bags of chips and heads to the table. Loki and Bucky follow behind with the sandwiches and salad, placing all in the centre of the table. Seeing the mountain of food on the table Natasha smiles. 

“If I didn’t know you better I’d ask what any of you did to work up an appetite this morning or are we inviting half the base to lunch? Natasha says taking a seat at the top of the table between Steve and Bucky. 

Steve and Loki deliberately avoid looking at each other. Neither wants to draw Natasha’s attention to them if they can avoid it. Bucky smiles and looking at the table he adds “thought you might be hungry seeing as you missed breakfast”.

“Nope, didn’t miss it”, Natasha answers. “Just didn’t have it here with you guys!”

“Something we said?” Sam enquires.

Natasha laughs. “I don’t have to spend every waking minute and free time with you lot”.

“Guess not.” Sam says before sitting down opposite Loki.

 

The Avengers take up their places at the table; Steve is in his usual place near the end of the table. He rarely ever takes the seat at the top of the table preferring the first one to the side. Bucky sits opposite Steve while Loki is to Steve’s right then Thor; Sam is opposite Loki with Wanda taking a seat next to him. Tony takes the other end seat opposite Natasha. When Rhodey and Vision arrive they take places next to Tony and Wanda. 

 

“Guys, we need to discuss some new activity concerning Doctor Doom and Hammer Industries after lunch so if you could all hang around after, that’d be great”, Steve says as soon as everyone is seated.

“Already told Muscles, Tinkerbell, Slow Coach and Action man”, Tony announces with a wide grin. 

“Really, Tin Man” Loki scoffs!

“I like that, Tin Man”, Bucky smiles and nods his agreement. “I think you should consider changing your name Tony, the irony kinda suits you”.

“Ha, ha! Guess you probably saw that one when it was first released”.

“I could go with Robocop if you prefer” Bucky retorts!

“Look who’s up to date with his pop culture, not! Just 30 more years to go”!

 

“Okay guys!” Steve says a little exasperated and giving Bucky and Tony his disappointed look. At times he feels that he is dealing with kindergarteners. 

“Briefing after lunch everybody”!

Looking up Steve asks Friday to reserve a Conference Room and to ask Maria to join them. “Certainly Captain”, Friday replies and a moment later she confirms Maria’s attendance also.

 

Everyone settles down to enjoy lunch. Loki’s knee is resting against Steve’s under the table and their fingers touch briefly each time Loki hands something to Steve or vice versa. Steve thinks to himself that there is an amazing advantage to Loki having long legs. The atmosphere is light and flowing as various conversations start up around the table.

 

“Looking at Natasha, Steve smiles before asking her about her duet with Sam the night before. 

“How did you hear about that”? She asks before giving Bucky and Loki an accusing look.

“Don’t look at me”, Bucky says raising his hands in surrender. "I’ve barely seen Steve today". 

“Oh that reminds me”, Loki says reaching for his phone and sending the picture of Bucky carrying Natasha in his arms to Steve. Steve hears his phone ping, sees Loki give him a slight head bow indicating the message is from him, but decides he will wait ‘til after lunch to check the message. 

“It may have come up this morning when I met Sam after my run”, Steve adds not saying who actually told him about it.

“It was a beautiful duet, if a touch loud for the hour of the morning”, Loki comments.

 

Natasha looks at Sam and smiles. “That reminds me, Sam, we have to educate the old folks in modern music”.

“Ready and willing whenever you are Red”.

Catching the end of the conversation Tony looks towards the other end of the table. 

“Friday has an extensive music catalogue should you need it. Perhaps while I’m here we can have a team night out. Help immerse the old folk properly”. Tony suggests, “Kinda team bonding, that sort of thing”.

“That could be cool” Sam replies enthusiastically.

“All in favour of revels say aye!”

Several ayes are heard from around the table. “Okay, that’s decided”, Tony adds before any objections can be raised.

 

Loki could feel the added pressure from Steve’s knee against his when Tony suggested the team night out. Steve’s taste in music and idea of entertainment or a good night out doesn’t always match Tony’s. Loki knows Steve will go along with it for the sake of the team; he is after all the Leader. Hopefully where ever they end up going will be tasteful. Maybe Friday will be able to assist him in persuading Tony where the team should go. He makes a mental note to check places out when they are finished the briefing.

Pretending to drop his napkin he reaches down and gives Steve’s thigh a gentle but reassuring squeeze. Steve turns his head slightly so that he can catch Loki’s eye and gives him a grateful smile and a nod of his head. Some of the tension leaves Steve’s shoulders as a result.

The interaction from across the table was not missed by Bucky but he says nothing. Bucky lowers his head as he smiles to himself thinking about the relaxing effect that Loki has on Steve, especially since they admitted their feelings for one another. It's nice to know someone else is looking out for his best friend too. Now all he has to find out is what had Steve blushing earlier and what caused the tension just now.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the Avengers, with Bucky and Loki, have gathered in Conference Room 4 and taken their seats Steve formally hands the briefing over to Maria. Standing in front of the assembled group Maria goes through what information they have gathered so far. For once she gets to deliver the briefing without interruption. When Maria has said her piece Steve finishes up by adding in the points he discussed with Natasha and advises that they will require another briefing once Natasha’s contact has come through.

The team add in whatever they think can be of assistance, or as Steve believes in some cases just for the sake of hearing themselves speak. After the briefing they disperse in different directions. Steve heads to his office to spend more time going over the Intel Maria had collated and the office building’s blueprints. He doesn’t want to leave anything to chance. The Avengers can’t afford to get caught breaking into a private building let alone going through a Private Company’s files. After scanning through the information and committing the blueprints to memory Steve has a strategy outline already formed in his head. Without Natasha’s additional information that is about as much as he can do for the moment. He turns his attention to paperwork and quickly completes it.

 

*******

 

Leaning back in his chair Steve’s attention is drawn to Wanda practising her magic in the field behind the facility with Loki. He smiles as he watches the two magic users train and is thankful that Wanda has someone who can help and teach her especially as her power is not something anyone else on the team would be able to assist her with if they did not have Loki. 

She appears to be working on her telekinetic control. With barely a flick of his wrist or a twitch of his fingers Loki is balancing and controlling boulders of different sizes at varying heights. Steve can see the red wisps of Wanda’s magic as she tries to repeat the exercise. He can see her frustration when one of the boulders suddenly crashes to the ground before being followed in rapid succession by the others. She gathers her magic again and raises all the boulders at once whereas Loki raises each boulder individually, being able to split his magic between them all while maintaining control over each one. It is clear from Wanda’s reaction, the small smile that slowly spreads across her face, that Loki is offering words of encouragement and possibly praise.

The effort with which Wanda gathers her magic versus the apparent lack of effort for Loki to use his magic is staggering when both are side by side. Steve hadn’t given it much thought before as their powers were personally specific to each of them but seeing them alongside he can compare and contrast. 

He is pleased to see Wanda’s level of control has greatly increased since she first joined the Avengers and continues to do so under Loki’s tutelage. Wanda has relaxed more and is more at ease with her powers and using them since Loki arrived. Perhaps seeing Loki use his powers she does not feel as separate from the others and more part of the team. The idea that Loki has made her integrate more is one that warms Steve’s heart and he cannot stop the smile that widens as he continues to watch. He makes a mental note to discuss her progress with Loki later.

The movements which Loki is showing Wanda how best to control the boulders and move them, his fluidity and grace remind Steve of Loki’s pole exercises causing him to blush. Steve thinks he could happily sit and watch Loki move all day. From his window he realises that he can see the wall against which he and Loki leaned earlier that day as they’d said their private good mornings. He will never look at that wall the same way again. So many things have changed in the way he looks at them since Loki arrived.

 

Steve is enjoying the display of power and doesn’t know how long he’s been watching the two magic users before Bucky knocks, drawing Steve’s attention away from the field outside and knocking him out of his reverie. “Hey, Buck”.

“Sorry to drag you away from your daydream Punk”.

“Wasn’t daydreaming, Jerk! I was watching two of my team train” Steve half lies as he swivels his chair around to face Bucky.

Looking out and seeing who Steve had been watching Bucky asks, “Watching training or admiring the view?”

“Can’t a guy do both?” Steve says as a shy self-conscious smile spreads across his face.

 

Smiling back at his friend Bucky can’t miss the look in Steve’s eyes as he glances once again out the window before giving his attention back to Bucky. He hadn’t seen that look for almost 70 years. `Yep, Punk has got a type all right! ` Bucky thinks.

“Busy?”

“Not right now. What’s up?”

“Care to go for a stroll or a spin?”

“Sure”. Grabbing his phone from the desk, his baseball cap and sunglasses Steve rises. Sending a quick text to Loki telling him he is going off with Bucky for a bit he heads for the door. 

Loki texts back “Enjoy,” with a smiling emoji. Steve smiles as he looks at his phone.

“Friday, will you please let anyone looking for me while I’m gone know that I’ll be contactable by phone?”

“Certainly, Captain, I will let any who enquires know.”

“Thank you, Friday”. That done the two friends head outside. 

 

“Bike or walk?” Steve enquires as he puts his sunglasses and baseball cap on 

“That depends on you”, Bucky suggests. Steve looks at his friend, his confusion written all over his face.

“You looked a little uncomfortable earlier when you came to get Nat and then again when Tony suggested the team night out. Figured you might have something on your mind. You’re not having second thoughts about you know who and what, are you?”

Steve smiled and lowered his head. Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, he shouldn’t really be surprised that Bucky had noticed the slight tension in his demeanour. 

“No, no second thoughts.” He answers with a shy smile as images from earlier come to the forefront of his mind. Looking directly at his best friend and knowing he would prefer not to be overheard he makes a decision. “Bike ride it is then”.

They head to the garage; Steve towards his motorbike and Bucky to one of the Avengers’ selection, picking the latest Stark tech modified Harley Davidson Street Bob, before riding off down the drive towards the open road. The breeze is warm on their faces and the feeling of freedom that riding a motorcycle gives is one that both enjoy. Turning left at the main entrance to the facility they head for the next town and the little lake nearby. Steve pulls into a drugstore and picks up a six pack of beer and some chips before continuing to the lake. While neither one can drunk like they did when they were younger they both enjoy the taste of beer.

 

********

 

The sun’s warmth can be felt on their faces once they park up and head from the parking area along the path surrounding the lake. The lake is a popular spot for the locals allowing for walks, fishing, swimming and canoeing. Some locals even take small rowing boats out onto the lake for pleasure and to fish. The lake is surrounded by a park with trees and benches and flower beds which are in bloom. A light breeze blows the varying scents and some small animals can be seen scurrying for cover as people and dogs approach. Steve thinks that Loki might like to come one day for a picnic or just to spend time on the lake.

A few people are out walking their dogs or simply taking a stroll. Bucky and Steve acknowledge them as they pass but no one seems to recognise the two guys in baseball hats, sunglasses, Henleys and jeans carrying a six pack. About 800 metres along the path is a small jetty jutting out from the shore from where people usually fish or kids jump into the water. It is vacant and both head to sit on the edge. It is high enough above the water that they can dangle their legs over the side without their feet getting wet. Bucky wonders if the water is warm enough to swim in yet? 

 

Taking a beer from Steve, Bucky looks expectantly at his friend as he opens his bottle by hand. Steve appears to be avoiding Bucky’s gaze and is concentrating on some ducks bobbing up and down feeding nearby. Giving Steve a shoulder shove Bucky smiles and asks, “Well?”

Steve rubs the back of his neck with the hand not holding a beer bottle. He sees a length of string which has one end tied to the jetty and the other end hanging down into the water. Reaching across he pulls it up and wraps the end around the neck of the four remaining beers before tying it off and dropping the beers into the water to keep them cold. 

That done he sits back up and take up his bottle. All the while Bucky has been eating chips and watching intently knowing Steve is sorting out his thoughts before he speaks. When Steve doesn’t say anything Bucky gives him another nudge.

 

Looking across at his friend Steve tries for nonchalant but fails miserably. “What? Everything is good. No second thoughts.”

“Then what was with the nervousness earlier?”

Deciding to avoid mentioning the dance studio time Steve answers “I’m not particularly fond of Tony’s idea of a night out”.

“Not particularly fond!” Bucky teases. “You’re beginning to sound like Loki”.

“Hey, is that so bad? I like the way he speaks”.

“Uh, huh! That’s not all you like about him”. The teasing works as Bucky can see Steve relax, the tension leaving his shoulders and the frown smoothing out. “Is that all it is ‘cause you seemed a little anxious before lunch too.”

“Oh, that”.

“Yeah, that Punk! Talk to me.”

“Not much to say, Jerk”. Steve knows Bucky won’t let this go. He’s just not sure what to do or say.

 

“And yet you drive out here, far away from everyone else rather than walk in the grounds. I know you Stevie. Did something happen this morning, after breakfast when I was looking for you?”

Swallowing down a large mouthful of beer Steve finishes his bottle and grabs another for himself and puts Bucky’s next one between them. Staring straight ahead, the excited teenage boy inside of him wants to share all the details of his morning with Bucky just as Bucky had shared the important moments of his life with him when they were growing up. The man, who has started going steady with his first ever boyfriend, does not want to betray Loki’s confidence or invade his privacy. But he really wants to share his excitement and joy with someone and there is no one better than his best friend.

Deciding that he might burst if he doesn’t share his happiness with someone Steve decides that giving some detail, without going into intimate detail, may work. Decision made he looks sideways at Bucky.

 

“As you probably already know I went to the dance studio looking for Natasha after I finished speaking with Maria but she had left by the time I got there”. Steve is now looking down at the water immediately in front of his feet. The movement of the water is easier to watch than look at his friend.

Bucky, not sure where this is going, says nothing and lets his friend continue.

“Well, when I got there Loki was doing some exercises.” 

Seeing the blush start to creep onto his cheeks, as Steve remembers how Loki had looked doing his pole routine, Bucky wonders what kind of exercises could cause Steve to blush like that.

Coughing slightly Steve continues. “Buck, he was incredible, the agility, the strength and power of his muscles, his flexibility and balance. I’d never seen him exercise like that before or look like that before!”

Bucky was starting to get the picture. Before he can say or ask anything Steve keeps going getting lost in the images in his head.

“The way his body moved and the sheen on his bare torso and his arm muscles from sweat as it highlighted every movement in his chest, arms, abdomen and then the power in his legs. Wow! It was so mesmerising and beautiful. Like nothing I’d ever seen. I just stood there staring. I never imagined a body could move or look like that. I couldn’t take my eyes off him.”

Looking at his friend Bucky can see the lust and desire light up his eyes and he realises that Steve has fallen bigtime for Loki, harder than he had imagined up to now. `How had he not seen this sooner? Maybe Steve had gotten good at hiding his feelings` Bucky thought. Feelings he must have had for a lot longer than Bucky had imagined.

 

Steve had stopped talking and was staring off into the middle distance, alone with his thoughts and images. “Must have been some sight, a half-naked Norse God” Bucky adds, giving Steve a light jab in the ribs with his elbow.

“Yeah, it was, Buck”.

“So what happened or am I allowed to ask?”

“Loki finished his routine and caught me staring.” Eyes lowered again Steve almost whispers. “When he looked at me I was stunned by the longing in his eyes, the way he was looking at me. No one has ever looked at me like that, Bucky.”

Shaking his head Bucky grins. “Punk, I’ve seen tons of women lust after you. You just never noticed before.”

“Jerk!”

“I’m serious, Steve. You’ve just been blind to it ‘cause you had no interest in them”.

 

Turning to face his friend, Steve’s face is all serious. “Buck, this was more than lust, it seemed deeper, like he was seeing me like no one else ever had.”

“I’m delighted for you, Punk. You deserve to be happy but why did Friday tell me privacy protocols were in place unless ….” The full blown blush now on Steve’s face seems to confirm where Bucky’s mind had gone.

“I didn’t want anyone to see, to know the effect he was having on me...”

“Oh!” Bucky concludes, “So this effect would have been visible, not one you could easily hide.” 

“That’s one way of describing it!” Steve states, (`more like a raging boner` he thinks to himself) “you could say he had caught my attention, if you know what I mean”. 

“Standing to attention were you, Punk?” Bucky laughs “Or was it little Cap or little Stevie who was standing to attention?" He can't help but tease his friend.

 

Scowling at his best friend, Steve all but shoves Bucky into the water. Luckily for Bucky he has super soldier strength and reflexes so he manged to grab onto the pole at the end of the jetty, pull himself up and swing back onto the jetty away from Steve’s outstretched arm. 

Still laughing he says. “Little patriot salute, no wonder you didn’t want that salute being seen by the others! You’d never live it down if Tony or Natasha or Rhodey or even Sam had come along.”

Steve shrugs. “Well, thankfully Loki’s private protocols took care of that”. 

 

Sighing Steve lowers his head and puts his face in his hands. “What was I thinking even telling you that much?”

Bucky ruffles Steve’s hair and takes his seat alongside his friend again. “So you needed a cold shower after that, it happens.” Bucky takes a swig of his second beer. 

“Yeah, we both needed to clean up.” 

Immediately catching onto what Steve had just said, Bucky looks at his friend. “Hang on, both needed to clean up? I can understand why Loki needed to clean up. You just said he was all sweaty but …. Was he feeling the same as you? Did something else happen”

“Things got a little heated”, Steve’s blush is in full bloom again. “And we may have, mmmn.. , helped each other get relief”. Steve is swallowing hard, unable to look at his friend. He reaches over and grabs the last two cold beers out of the water. Placing one in front of Bucky he casts a quick sideways glance at his friend. 

 

The smile on Bucky’s face is from ear to ear. He is feeling so proud of his best buddy right now, proud and happy. Lifting the beer he turns to Steve and toasts him with a clink of their beer bottles.

“Nice one, Punk. As long as you enjoyed it I couldn’t be happier for you”.

“Thanks”, is all Steve can think to say and he takes a swig of the cold beer hoping it will cool him down.

“The smug look on Loki’s face before lunch and your nervous one are now explained but maybe nervous isn’t the right word. It had a little `I know something you don’t` look about it”. Bucky teases.

“Guess it might have had”. Steve is now wearing the same smug look Loki had earlier.

 

Bucky decides he'll let his friend enjoy the feeling and returns to the earlier part of the conversation “So what’s worrying you about the team night out?”

“Like I said Tony and I don’t share the same tastes”.

Bucky thinks about it. “Why don’t you make an input? That way you can control where we end up.”

Steve shrugs. “Not sure Tony would welcome my input. Maybe Loki might have a better luck”.

“That could work. I doubt Tony would see Loki as working on your behalf. Talk to him and see what happens.”

 

Still uncertain Steve admits, “Buck, I’m not sure how to react on a social night out. Towards Loki, I mean, what with all the team around”.

Putting his arm around his friend’s shoulder Bucky gives him a comforting squeeze and suggests. “Like you did today at breakfast and lunch, just as you always do? I’ve seen the little looks and I bet there is some contact the others don’t see. Don’t sweat it Steve, you’ll be fine. Loki has had years of royal training, he’ll take care of you.”

Taking a breath Steve adds, “This is all so new to me. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“You’ll be fine. You can do this all day, remember!” This makes Steve smile.

“To the end of the line, Jerk”

“To the end of the line, Punk”, Bucky replies as they fist bump, Bucky’s left metal fist to Steve’s right one.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day Steve is headed towards the media room when he draws up suddenly after rounding the corner. 

Just up ahead outside the media room Clint and Rhodey are sitting on the ground, their backs against the wall one side of the media room door, with tears rolling down their faces, clutching their sides with one arm and a hand over their mouths. Similarly Bucky is bent over leaning on his knees and using the wall behind him to stay upright. Sam is facing into the wall with his head resting against his folded arms and his shoulders are shaking violently. Tony is actually rolling around on the floor like a two year old. 

Natasha has her back against the opposite wall out of sight of the doorway. She gestures to Steve to keep quiet then points to the media room. As Steve draws closer he hears Loki and Thor’s voices. They seem to be bickering but over what Steve isn’t entirely sure.

“What’s going on?” He silently asks as his eyebrows rise towards his hairline. Bucky grabs him and pulls him alongside. Pointing to his ear and then the room, Bucky smiles. 

 

Inside Loki and Thor are sitting in front of the big screen where a video game is playing. Steve isn’t sure of the name of the game but he can see Thor holding the controller. Loki is trying to help Thor and teach him how to work the controls.

Looking at the brothers Steve hears Loki say, “Now they're following you”. Looking at the screen Thor’s character is trying to evade his pursuers.

“Now they're firing at you!”

“Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Loki. It's not at all distracting!”

“Well done, you’ve just been killed!”

 

As the scene restarts from the last saved point Thor is trying to find an exit out of a warehouse of some kind while those he is evading are getting closer.

“Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster.” Loki suggests.

“Shut up, Loki”.

“You must have missed something.”

“No, I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing.”

“No, don't hit it. Just press it gently.”

“I am pressing it gently, it's not working!” Thor responds in frustration. The controller suddenly crumbles in Thor’s hands. 

 

All around Steve hears guffaws of laughter as the others can no longer stay silent. Tony is now crying as he rolls around on the floor. Bucky has given up trying to stand and has joined Clint and Rhodey sitting on the floor.

“They’ve been at that for the past twenty minutes”, Clint snorts out. 

“Better than a pantomime”, Rhodey says.

“Or a double act” Sam adds.

 

Hearing the noise from outside the room Loki turns. Looking around and seeing the others Loki is not happy to be laughed at and with a flick of his finger he slams the door to the media room shut. He has been laughed at in the past and he does not care for the experience. Steve hears the lock engage and his face falls. While he was not laughing, he was standing there with the others who were and it probably gave the impression to Loki that he was part of the clique.

 

Bucky looks up, once he can stop laughing, and sees Steve’s face. Immediately his face sombres as he realises that Steve’s face is not annoyed with them per se but upset over what just happened. Steve’s eyes are still on the locked door. Realising quickly how it must have looked to Loki he gets up and puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Sam feels the change in the atmosphere as does Natasha. Seeing Steve’s squared off shoulders she says, “It was a joke, Cap. They were just so funny. No doubting they were raised as brothers with that bickering”.

Sam has straightened and is looking anxiously at Bucky. He knows something has happened and feels that the slamming of the door is somehow bigger than it appears.

 

Clint, Tony and Rhodey are still laughing and repeating some of the overheard interaction which makes them burst out laughing again each time.

Knocking on the door Steve calls out. “Loki, please unlock the door”.

Getting no reply he continues, “I’m sorry, Loki. Please open the door and let me in”.

Silence from inside the room. Steve so wants to press his head against the door and plead more with Loki but he knows to do that would raise suspicions among the others or at least questions will be asked and he can't handle that right now so he stands where he is. 

Steve and Bucky feel the tell-tale tingle of Loki’s magic and they suspect that Loki has erected a sound dampening field around the door. No one is getting through that door until Loki permits.

 

The others sober up then; maybe helped by the swift kicks Natasha had given each of the three still laughing on the floor.

“What?” Tony asked. “It was funny!” He looked at the back of Steve’s head and taking in the annoyed stance he adds. “Come on Cap, surely even you thought it was funny?”

Realising that Loki would not be opening the door anytime soon Steve turned and headed back to his office without saying anything else.

 

Natasha moved to stop him but Bucky stayed her hand and quietly shook his head. Natasha nodded and stood looking down the hall at Steve’s retreating back. His shoulders were now slumped and she could see him scratch the back of his neck and shake his head as he went, obviously chastising himself over something. She wasn’t sure what. A raised eyebrow at Bucky simply gets a shake of his head in response.

 

Looking around Sam suggested they head to the common room and give Steve and the Princes some space. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is” Tony said as he headed for the bar and poured himself a scotch. “Captain Stiff Neck has no sense of humour and it appears neither does the Trickster God!”

Looking at Bucky enquiringly the others wait to see if he can shine any light on it. While he can guess why Steve is upset he is not revealing that thought. Instead he says, “Don’t look at me I was right there with you guys”. 

Looking at Tony he adds. “As for Steve, he has a wicked sense of humour, always had”. 

“Well, something happened and now we have a pissed off Captain and a pissed off one if not two Asgardians” Sam suggests.

“Yeah, well I for one say we did nothing wrong!” Tony defiantly declares.

“Maybe you can speak to Steve later, Bucky”. Natasha suggests.

“Give him space and I’ll have a word. He looked like he wanted to be alone.”

Sam sets about getting drinks for everyone and they make plans for dinner. 

 

************

 

Steve headed straight for the gym. Changing into his workout gear he moves over to the punching bag. Making sure he’d wrapped his hands carefully he starts off with a combination of punches. Changing his stance so he can get more weight behind his punches he internally berates himself.

 

`Great! Well done Rogers. What must Loki think?` Thump.

`Not even dating the guy a week and you’ve already upset him`. Thump, thump.

`What must he have felt when he turned around to see you standing there while the others laughed at him?` Thump, thump, thump, thump

`You really mucked this up before it even got a chance to start properly and after he laid his heart bare before you when he gave you Pottery and Tin!` Thump, thump

`Some boyfriend you are turning out to be` Thump, Thump, Thump

 

And so Steve continued taking his frustrations with himself out on the punching bag until it finally gave way and smashed against the back wall. Steve’s hair was stuck to his head with sweat and the marks of sweat under his arms, up his spine and across his chest was all the evidence that was needed to tell Steve had been very upset; firstly with himself, then the others and by the end with Loki for refusing to allow him explain.

Bucky now standing in the doorway of the gym was watching his friend. It was almost an hour since the incident in the hallway. There was no reason that he could see for Steve to be this upset so he waited until Steve turned around to make his presence felt.

“Feel any better?”

“No, not really”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No. Not really.”

 

Shaking his head as he lowered it Steve admitted in a low voice. “I fucked up Bucky. I think I may have blown it!”

Bucky didn’t need to ask what it was Steve thought he may have blown. Walking over to his friend, he placed his hand at the back of his neck and drew Steve’s sweaty head towards his own. Foreheads now touching and holding them in place Bucky offered the only comfort he could. 

“Hey, so he’s a little annoyed right now. Ain’t anything you can’t fix? Let him stew or sulk or pout or whatever it is a Royal Prince of Asgard does and then go talk to him. Give him time Steve.”

“You really think I haven’t blown my chance?”

“Not if what he has said to you is true”.

“Thanks, Buck” Steve says pulling Bucky into a hug. 

Before he can complete the manoeuvre, Bucky pulls away laughing. “Oh, no you don’t! I don’t want your sweaty body all over me. I’m not one of your lustful admirers” he teases. 

 

Casting a curious glance at Steve, Bucky asks. “You know why he reacted the way he did?”

“I have my suspicions, yeah!”

“Anything you care to share?”

“The look on his face, Bucky, it was not only annoyed but hurt.”

 

Taking a breath Steve continues. “From what Loki has told me when he was a kid growing up he was picked on, made fun of, laughed at because he was dark haired not the blonde ideal, he was smaller and slighter than his peers for his age and preferred reading and magic to weapons training and fighting. I guess when you’ve been laughed at as much as he has been you learn to strike out and protect yourself first not wait for explanations or excuses.”

“But we weren’t laughing at Loki or making fun of him, we were laughing at the banter”. 

“I know but I guess he didn’t see it that way. Maybe if we hadn’t all been hiding in the hallway he might have taken it better! It kinda looked like we were laughing behind their backs. Who knows but, either way, I messed up and now I have to find a way to make it up to him”.

 

Grabbing a towel and drying off some of the sweat from his face Steve asks. “Have they come out of the media room yet? Has anyone spoken to Loki?”

“I haven’t seen him”.

Looking at the ceiling Steve enquires where Loki is. “Mr. Loki is on the roof of the main building” Friday answers.

“What?” Steve says getting worried.

“He appears to be meditating. From a scan of his vitals he is attempting to slow his breathing and heartrate.” 

“Thank you Friday. Will you let me know if there is any change in his demeanour or if it looks like he is going to do something stupid” Steve adds.

Buckley raises an eyebrow. “I’m just worried, okay, covering all the bases”. Steve answers the silent query.

“Go have a shower, you stink!” Bucky teases shoving Steve towards the showers. Steve heads off hoping the shower will help clear his mind as well as clean his body. Maybe he will have come up with some way to make it up to Loki by then.


	12. Chapter 12

Up on the roof Loki was trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions. His temper had gotten the better of him when he had heard and seen the others laughing outside the media room, obvious they were laughing at him. 

`How long had they been there? How often had they laughed behind his back? `

`Was he yet the butt of others’ jokes? Not measuring up to the ideal, the expected standard? `

 

A memory from long ago came unbidden to his mind... 

`He was no more than seven or eight years old and not long started weapons training with Tyr, the God of War. It was deemed a great honour to be trained by Tyr himself, something many aspiring warriors of Asgard aimed for. As a Prince of the Realm it was no less fitting that Loki should join the group of young warriors in training. 

Frigga had asked that Loki be permitted to have a private tutor prior to joining Tyr’s group but Odin was having none of it. The young Prince would follow in the footsteps of his brother Thor and go straight into Tyr’s class. While Loki was almost the same height as Thor he was a much slighter build and didn’t have the strength in his legs and upper body that the young Thor had. Frigga knew he was at a disadvantage as Loki had never shown the same interest in weapons as Thor growing up. Loki preferred to read. Thor had been playing with toy and then training swords for years before entering Tyr’s class. While Loki had mock battles with Thor as boys he was quickly beaten and Thor would then get bored and change the game. 

 

As was his norm, Loki arrived early for his classes. He liked to prepare before the tutor or instructor arrived. That day was no different. He was eying up the training weapons the older students used with envy. They had blunt metal blades whereas his training sword was wooden. Feeling the weight and balance of Thor’s training sword in his hand Loki did not hear the older boys approach. Some were from Thor’s group while others were older still.

They all knew the Second Prince and cared little for him as he had outshone them in academic studies despite his younger age. It had unfortunately become the practice of one history and mythology Tutor to call upon Loki to give an answer if the older students failed to answer. Loki was too young to know better than to display his knowledge and always answered getting praise from the Tutor. It was never his intention to draw derision onto the other students but that had been the result.

 

Out on the training ground Loki was much slighter and smaller than the others. They surrounded the young Prince, careful to firstly ensure that Tyr, nor Thor nor any of the Palace Guards were in sight.  
“So the reserve Prince thinks he can wield his brother’s sword, does he?” One sneered as he approached.

Turning sharply Loki realised he was cornered. He knew he would be laughed at if he admitted that the sword felt heavy in his smaller hands. He did the only thing he felt he could and stood as tall as his stature allowed and raised his chin with regal poise. “I believe it is more fitting in my hand than in any of yours.” 

“Really? Then I challenge you to a sparring session, little Prince, or are too scared you might get hurt. Maybe you would prefer to be sitting by the Queen’s knee as she attends to her needle point or with the maidens practising magic?” The largest and strongest boy mocked giving an exaggerated bow. The others cheered him on. 

 

Loki knew he was facing the second best trainee in Thor’s group, Einar, only bested by Thor himself. He hoped that Tyr would arrive soon before he had to face him but he could not lose face. Taking up his stance Loki raised the sword into position as he had seen Thor do on many occasions. His arms were already feeling the strain just holding the additional weight and being in an unaccustomed position. Loki had only learned very basic drills up to that point and knew he was outclassed.

 

Loki defended the strong blows as best he could trying hard not to lose his grip on Thor’s sword. When he swung, he swung wildly with no real chance of hitting his target. Time and time again he felt the weight and the strength of the blows from his opponent land on his small body as he failed to block every attack. His arms were getting tired and his legs weaker. 

As he stumbled backwards one of the others would jeer, “What is this, not got all the answers now Princeling?” 

And he would be shoved aggressively back within reach of his opponent. Every hit Loki received was met by cheers from the baying crowd around him. Every attempt he made to defend himself was laughed at and jeered.

His knuckles now bleeding from the number of blows received but still Loki refused to drop Thor’s sword. He could feel welts begin to rise on his arms and legs where the blunt blade had made repeated contact. Einar moved in close and as he swung he brought the hilt of his sword down hard on the smaller boy’s nose causing blood to gush from his nostrils. 

 

Still Loki remained defiant and he pivoted catching Einar unexpectedly as he put what strength he had behind the hit as Thor’s sword made contact with the older boy’s stomach. It was the first solid hit Loki had landed. Einar stumbled backwards but was furious. He stepped forward in rage and grabbed onto Thor’s sword with his gloved free hand forcing Loki to his knees as Loki refused to release the sword. Loki was struck from behind by Geir, who was a bully and a coward. Geir would never have challenged Loki himself and would not have dared hit the Prince if the others were not present.

 

The young Prince fell forward unable to stop his fall as he still held fast to his brother’s sword as if he could somehow garner strength from it. His face now planted in the dirt of the training arena he felt several kicks to his rib cage and thighs. Someone even stepped on his bloodied knuckles. Unable to catch his breath Loki could not rise. The others jeered and laughed and said he was no brother of Thor or son of Odin. If he were he would have been able to wield the sword. 

“Run back to your books and your Nursemaid, little Princess”.

“You are not fit to stand on this training ground”. 

“You bring shame to the House of Odin and the Golden Realm”.

 

Suddenly all the jeering stopped and when Loki looked up the training arena was empty. He alone was there face and clothes filthy from the dirt. Looking around he heard Tyr and the remainder of his class approach. Loki knew he could not be found like this, the humiliation would be too much to bear. It was bad enough being laughed at as he was but to found in such a state was unthinkable. 

 

He also knew he would get into trouble for having Thor’s sword and if he told what had happened he would experience the wrath of Einar, Geir and the others to a greater extent than he already had. He would no doubt fare worse than even now. Rising as quickly as he could despite the pain Loki returned Thor’s sword to its rack and fled out of sight. Loki knew he would be punished for missing his training session but that could not be as bad as being seen as he now was. He also knew he could not go to the healers as they would inform the Queen. 

 

Using hidden passages Loki made his way back to his chambers. Pulling off his dirty and bloodied clothes he prepared a cold bath for himself. He would have had to ask one of the servants if he wanted a hot bath. Bruises could already be seen all over his torso from the sword hits and the kicks. As Loki looked at himself he saw more bruises on his upper thighs. Squirming with the pain he washed his bloodied knuckles and nose as best he could. He used the limited healing spell he had learned to reduce the visible signs of the bruising. Once finished he found a soft tunic with long sleeves and a high collar to best hide the marks. 

Should anyone asked about his bloodied nose and knuckles he would say he was reading and, not looking where he was going, had walked into a wall. It was not unusual to see the young Prince in the halls with a book open in his hand. What few knew was that he never walked into a wall or a door or another person while reading as he had developed superb peripheral vision.

 

As expected, Loki had been punished for missing his lesson with Tyr and had spent the following week eating all his meals alone in his room. For two days he was only permitted to leave his room for his studies or to spend time with the King or Queen. He was not allowed play with Thor nor was Thor allowed join Loki in his rooms.

Frigga knew there must have been a good reason for Loki missing his class. She had seen how her young son winced when she tried to hug him but he refused to tell her what was wrong. He also refused to allow anyone assist in his bath times. While all she wanted to do was take her young son onto her lap and hold him he refused saying he was too old to do so any more, despite the fact that he had done so only a few days previous. The Queen’s heart broke. She knew something serious had to have happened to her little son for him to suddenly reject her lap. She feared that those treasured moments were now gone forever. Her loving little boy, who always smiled so brightly as he eagerly climbed or was lifted onto her lap, had changed. 

 

When Frigga voiced her concerns to Odin a few days later she was saddened to learn that Odin had witnessed “the sparring session” but had failed to stop it or go to Loki’s aid. Despite Frigga’s pleas Odin would not lessen Loki’s punishment. 

“He will learn that he has responsibilities and he cannot shirk them”, was Odin’s reply. “He will be stronger for it” and with that Odin closed the subject. Silent tears ran down the Queen's face. 

 

Frigga was proud of her little son as he took his punishment without complaint. If her little son would no longer climb into her lap she could spend precious time with him as he studied his magic. Frigga knew Loki would never be as strong as Thor so she set about teaching Loki defensive magic and then offensive magic to help keep him safer. 

Loki stopped answering the questions which the older boys failed to answer or deliberately gave wrong answers. 

 

Einar, Geir and the others had readily told others of the second Prince with his face buried in the dirt of the training ground and being unable to wield his brother’s training sword. Of course in their version Einar and the others had not repeatedly beaten the young Prince but rather he had simply grown tired swinging wildly and without ever hitting his target. 

For years afterwards even as they grew into young men Loki would overhear others jeer him and laugh as he approached; always praising Thor and belittling Loki. He never told Thor as he did not want his brother fighting his battles but he couldn’t help but wonder if somewhere Thor must have heard them too.`

Loki shook his head trying to dislodge the memory. 

 

**********

`Why had he not heard the Avengers outside the door or realised they were there? When had he dropped his guard around those people? 

And worse still was Steve, standing there amongst them! Steve, who he had bared his heart to! Who he had allowed behind his walls of self-protection! 

Steve, who he cared deeply for, could have learned to love (maybe already did love), could have taken a risk on! 

Where does he go from here? What was he to do now? How can he continue to live among them when he is nothing but a joke to them?

 

He has lived for centuries being seen by many as a joke, a misfit, someone to scorn but he had turned that scorn to fear. Once he mastered his magic he had taken his revenge on those that had beaten him on the training ground as a child and jeered him as a young adolescent. Some would never recover and were forced to live the remainder of their lives in madness or terror or carrying a permanent injury. He had shown those who would scorn him what real power looked like and oh how that look of fear in their eyes had brought him satisfaction!

But satisfaction was not in his nature and being surrounded by those who fear you is not the same as having friends or people who care about you or trust you or include you because it is what they want. He couldn’t do that now!

 

When had his need for companionship over taken his want for solitude? Had these Avengers really changed him? 

Or was it Steve, his dear Captain, was he the source of his apparent alteration? Surely not! Had he really given up so much of his self-protection, allowed him so far behind his walls?

Was he so starved for affection that a kind smile, a gentle touch, a little sign of trust and understanding had him undone? 

But, oh, that smile that lit up a room or brightened the dark edges of his nightmares and fastened him to the here and now!

 

Maybe he had over reacted? Maybe it wasn’t him they were laughing at? 

Thor hadn’t been annoyed! He didn’t know what they were laughing at either. 

But Thor was a thick skinned, insensitive, Oaf!! 

No matter how Thor felt, Loki knew he had been slighted or at least thought he had been.`

 

*************

“Why are you surprised?" A sneering voice from the past echoed in his mind giving voice to his demons. "Laufeyson?” 

 

Images flashed into his mind… `He was 12 years old in the library of Asgard, lost in his own world of books and adventure. He was on the cusp of puberty. His voice yet unbroken and his slim frame unchanged from that of a younger boy. The Lady Sif, once someone he had a childish crush on, had come in to read up on war strategy as part of her warrior lessons. She was to be the first female Warrior in Asgard. She was the top trainee in Loki’s group but she longed to be in Thor’s group. 

Seeing Loki reading an ancient Vanir Manuscript “The Art of Healing Magic and Potions” she grabbed it from his hands. 

“So you wish to become a mage Loki? Surely you are no warrior so I guess a mage is more suited for one as demure and feminine as you. The way you wield your sword it is no wonder you prefer daggers, more fitting for such delicate maiden’s hands whereas swords are more suited to Thor’s manly grasp and physique. Even at this age it is clear to see the strong handsome man Thor will become. The Norms have been kind to him but what must you have done to feel their scorn so thoroughly?” 

 

Loki rose to retrieve the precious manuscript from her. They struggled and part of the binding began to give way. Loki screamed in horror at the damage being caused and let go of the book to protect it from further damage. 

“That book belongs to the Queen and now the Royal Houses of Asgard and Vanaheim , you ignorant harlot!” It was all Loki could do not to lash out as he felt the tears behind his eyes. 

“Take it if it means so much to you. Wanting to practice magic; what are you argr?” With that she flung the book past Loki and onto the floor before she fled as if she had caused no damage. 

Until Sif had decided to become a warrior Loki had considered her one of his few friends but now she cast scorn on him like so many others. 

 

Sometime later Frigga came upon Loki hidden in one of the darkest corners at the back of the library curled up into a small ball with the precious book clutched tightly to his chest, his face turned in towards the wall. When she coaxed him to turn into her arms she could see his eyes swollen and his face streaked with the tracks of dry tears. 

“Skatten min, come here. What has happened min elskede?” Frigga coaxed. Looking up into his mother’s face he sobbed. “Why does everyone hate me so, Mother?” 

 

Frigga’s heart broke to hear her young son so hurt and upset. Reaching out and gently running hr hand across his head and through his dark hair she smiles reassurance as only a mother can. 

“No one hates you Loki. Some are jealous and so they try to hurt you with words and actions. They are afraid to let your light shine for fear they will be over shadowed. Always remember you are my precious boy, min elskede. You have a place in my heart which fits no other. You make me proud every day as I watch you grow into a handsome, strong, intelligent young man and a talented mage. One day Loki you will become a Master of Magic like none this realm has ever seen before.” 

 

Only he hadn’t made his Mother proud when he tried to destroy Jotunheim, had fallen from the Bifrost and later invaded Midgard.

 

Thinking again of the Avengers he chastised himself. “Why did you expect anything different? Did you think yourself worthy of their friendship, their forgiveness after all you have done? 

After all the deaths you were responsible for! You will never be one of them. 

You will always be the odd one out, different, always the monster.”

 

Loki had to quiet his mind. He needed to speak to Steve, needed to hear that he hadn’t blown his chance at something close to happiness, peace even, everything because of his temper. `Why did you have to slam the door in his face? `

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:
> 
> "Skatten min" translate as a term of endearment "my treasure"
> 
> "Min elskede" when used as a term of endearment for a child "my love"


	13. Chapter 13

Loki tried to distract himself with meditation but it didn’t work, the voices in his head could still be heard. He began changing his shape and his form, wielding his magic. That normally brought him comfort and solace. Failing to silence his self-doubts he teleported to the dance studio hoping exercise and dance would do what meditation and magic had not thus far. 

Locking the door and magically sealing the room he transformed his clothes into his dance gear and started his rock dance playlist. Having exhausted himself after an hour of rigorous dance he teleported to his room to take a shower. Before retiring to bed he instructed Friday that he did not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

 

Loki didn’t appear for dinner with the others that night. Thor was present and seemed to see the funny side of what had happened. 

Other than Steve asking Friday if Loki would be joining them for dinner and being told by Friday that he had retired for the night and did not wish to be disturbed, no one mentioned Loki further. 

Steve felt every glance at the empty chair beside him at the table like a dagger to his chest. As soon as dinner was over he excused himself and retired early.

 

********** 

Steve didn’t get much sleep that night. He’d spent the past four hours twisting and turning in his bed. He’d long since lost the battle with the tangling sheets and now he lay without the covers staring at the ceiling.

The look on Loki’s face before he had slammed the door haunted his dreams. The laughter of the others was replaced with cruel, taunting sounds; each appearing to be a slap across Loki’s face. Steve knew no malice was intended by the others but they had never heard the stories of Loki’s childhood. Loki had never laid bare his scars to them. No matter how much he tried to think of something else his mind always returned to Loki.

Steve wondered if even Thor knew how deep some of those scars ran. Before Steve had arrived at the dinner table earlier that evening Thor had passed Loki’s mood off as a pout or a sulk and suggested that he be left to his brooding. No one had objected or offered to check on him. Bucky had made a decision to let Steve speak to Loki first.

Deciding he would speak to Loki first thing in the morning and also to Thor, Steve rose and went to the kitchen to get some hot milk, hoping that would help him sleep. He didn’t know what exactly he was going to say to Loki but he was determined to do whatever it took to undo the hurt he’d seen in his eyes. Someway he would find a way back to Loki’s heart.

 

**************** 

 

A silhouette sat alone in the darkness staring out the large windows of the dining area into the blackness. The pale moonlight lighting up the garden outside shone scarcely enough light in through the windows to outline the body shape. Only the low sound of breathing gave away its presence. The lone figure was a dark contrast to the dancing moonbeams on the leaves outside.

Steve’s eyes were adjusting to the dim light and he almost missed it but a shaft of light catching Pottery and Tin’s birdcage drew his line of sight into the dining area as he headed for the kitchen.. He didn’t need extra light to recognise the silhouette of the man whose shape and form he had committed to memory and to paper in a multitude of sketches and drawings.

Not sure if he should disturb Loki he continued to the kitchen to get the hot milk. He swallowed hard as he was reminded of something his mother always said when he was faced with doing something he’d rather not; “There’s no time like the present, why put of till tomorrow what you can do today!”

Taking out two mugs Steve heated enough milk for two. When the milk was ready Steve added a little cinnamon. Taking the two mugs he went into the dining area, he gave a sigh of relief to see that Loki had not bolted when Steve went by into the kitchen.

 

************** 

 

Loki hadn’t been able to sleep either. 

Every time he had drifted off he found himself back in Asgard as a young boy being taunted for his differences, then as a young warrior on the training field being teased for his love of books and magic. Being a Prince hadn’t protected him from the taunts and the hurt. His mother had tried to shield him by teaching him magic, a way to rise above the taunts. Odin had other ideas. It was meant to help him become less sensitive. `Become a man and a great warrior of Asgard` he remembered his training master Tyr saying as he, a young child of seven or eight, fought to hold back tears after one bout of particularly hurtful jibes. He wished he could bring himself even now to laugh at those taunts which suggested he was not a true son of Odin or a brother to Thor. How accurate those taunts turned out to be.

Loki had given up on sleep and had come to the dining area where he could watch the moonlight dance among the tree branches and cast its shadows over the sleeping garden. Moonlight had often brought him peace when sunlight could not. Sitting near his courtship gift to Steve was both taunting and settling. 

Loki had seen Steve enter the kitchen earlier. Part of him wanted to escape back to his room and avoid Steve; he knew that was childish and cowardice. One thing Loki was not was a coward. Better to taste his medicine now than be forced to face Steve while the others were around later that morning.

 

************* 

 

Standing just inside the dining area Steve was nervous. While he sorely wanted to speak to Loki he did not want to irritate him further. Taking a deep breath, and silently asking his mother’s spirit to look kindly down upon him, he walked closer to Loki’s chair.

“I brought you a mug of hot cinnamon milk. If you want, if you like… it might help you sleep”.

 

Turning to look in Steve’s direction Loki could see even in the dim light, the anxious look on Steve’s face. Loki was thankful Steve hadn’t insisted on turning on the light. He wasn’t sure he could look into those beautiful blue eyes right now and see the hurt he had caused by his temperamental actions.

 

Reaching out Loki took the mug from Steve’s outstretched hand. “Thank you, that is very kind.” Their fingers touched briefly as Steve handed over the mug of steaming milk.

Loki couldn’t help his inhale as a spark ran up his arm at the touch. 

“Do you mind if I join you or would you rather be alone?” Steve asked hoping against hope that Loki would let him stay.

“It is not my place to determine where you may sit, Capt…. Steve.” Loki corrected before he finished the word.

 

Steve inhaled sharply as Loki started to call him Captain. The correction to `Steve` made his heart jump. There was a distance between them that hadn’t been there for several months now, probably not since Steve had gone to comfort Loki during his first nightmare at the facility. 

“Not wanting to crowd Loki Steve took the seat Natasha usually occupied at the table. He placed his mug on the table close to Loki’s. Loki didn’t pull back his hand which Steve took as a good sign.

“I’m sorry” they both said at the same time. Neither laughed but rather looked at each other with that sorrow showing on their faces.

 

“Steve, it is I that should apologise to you and the others. I..”

“No Loki, you did nothing wrong. I’m sorry.” Steve said cutting Loki off. “I should have let you know I was there, that the others were there”. Steve’s head drops as he can’t look Loki in the eye.

“Steven, I should not have let my temper get the better of me. My behaviour was rude and your actions did not warrant the door being slammed in your face.”

“While that was definitely a shock Loki, I need you to understand. Please, Loki” . Raising his face to look at Loki, he pleaded. “You must know that no one was laughing at you. Well they were laughing at you and Thor but not in that way.” 

“Please, enlighten me further”.

 

Steve lowers his head again and rubs the back of his neck. This is not going the way he wanted. `Why can’t he just say what he needs to say? `

“Loki, I’m trying to explain but I feel like I’ve really messed up here, messed up what we …” 

Loki can see the vulnerability in his Captain’s eyes, his love’s eyes. “You haven’t messed up anything. If anyone has, it is I who has done so. My temper has always been a weakness”.

“No, that’s not it Loki. I should have done something, stopped the others, let you know that it was the bickering and the banter they were laughing at, not you personally. Loki, I would never stand by and let anyone laugh at you, taunt or bully you or hurt you in that way. You know I can’t stand bullies. Loki, please believe me, I would never laugh at you like that. Laugh with you but not at you, not that way”. 

Steve knows he’s rambling but he can’t help himself he needs Loki to understand, to believe him, to give him another chance.

 

Loki had expected Steve to be angry at him for his childish behaviour earlier; slamming the door and refusing to open it when asked. He had dismissed the notion that Steve had been laughing at him hours previous once his temper had cooled and he had thought of all the kindness, tenderness friendship and support Steve had shown him. The truth of Steve’s feelings for Loki had been in his kisses and his caresses. 

 

Hearing now that it was the banter and the bickering between Thor and him the others had been laughing at Loki felt foolish. He had let childhood and youthful slights taint his view of others, always expecting the worst, never quite believing that anyone wanted to truly be his friend. (Even the God of Mischief and Chaos could on occasion fool himself into believing that it was merely slights he had previously suffered).

 

“Most of my life, I have stood apart, not like the others, not part of the inner circle no matter how I tried. I built up my armour, my defences and believed or fooled myself into believing that I could no longer be hurt as I was as a child or a young man. I am quick to react or maybe that is over react to a perceived slight. I did you a great dis-service, Steve, for which I am truly sorry. You are more honourable than I allowed myself to believe earlier this day. I beg your forgiveness”.

“Loki, you were hurt, you reacted and it’s over now. I have nothing to forgive. Just please know that I am truly sorry for any hurt you felt and my part in causing it”.

Seeing Loki relax slightly, Steve uses his Captain’s voice as he orders, “Now drink your milk before it gets cold.” Steve gave Loki a small timid smile which grew when Loki smiled in return as he lifted the milk to his lips.

Inhaling the comforting scent of the cinnamon milk and feeling the warmth of the mug between his hands Loki took a large sip, his heart lighter than it had been all evening.

 

After a couple of minutes of easy silence, Steve asked. “Are we okay? I mean.,,.”

“Yes, Steven, I believe we are”.

“Steven?”

“That is your given name is it not?”

“Yes but you have never called me Steven before”.

“Maybe I should start!”

Chuckling Steve recounts. “My Mom would call me Steven when she was really annoyed or disappointed in me. I knew I was in serious trouble when I got the full Steven Grant Rogers.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman and she raised an equally amazing son, Steven Grant Rogers”. Loki teased.

Steve could feel a warm blush spreading across his cheeks and he was glad it wasn’t visible in the dim light. He felt the tingle of Loki’s magic in the air before Loki reached forward and gently rubbed the backs of his fingers along Steve’s cheek. “There is that beautiful blush I adore”.

“You can’t possibly see if I am blushing or not in this light” Steve retorts and blushes even more.

“Oh but I can. God, remember!” Loki smirks.

 

Leaning towards Loki and further into his caress Steve reaches out. Running his fingers through Loki’s hair he places a gentle kiss on Loki’s lips, hoping he can convey all the emotion he is feeling, the sorrow for being part of the pain, his longing for a future together, the trust, friendship and desire and maybe even love. “I was really afraid I wasn’t going to get to do that anymore, that I’d blown my chance”.

“And I was afraid you would not want to do this anymore”. Loki says solemnly.

“Better get that idea out of both our heads”, Steve declares as he deepens the kiss and opens his lips to Loki in request. Soon Loki has moved to what is normally Steve’s seat and their passion increases. Neither can seem to get close enough to the other. The anxiety and fear and hurt from the last few hours melt away as lips, teeth and tongues clash over and over again. Breaths are snatched as neither wants to release the hold or the connection long enough to take a proper breath. 

A barn owl hooting in the darkness breaks the spell. Steve with lips kiss swollen and glistening in the moonlight is one of the most beautiful sights Loki has seen. 

 

Reluctantly Steve looks out at the first traces of dawn. “We probably should try and get some sleep tonight as I don’t think either of us got any so far. Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

“Perhaps I will have better luck now as my mind is more at ease than it had been for several hours”.

Leaning forward for one more kiss Steve smiles, “glad I could help”.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha’s contact came through with specific security details for the entire Hammer Industries office building and the top floors in particular. Steve didn’t ask who her contact was as it was irrelevant. He trusted Natasha to have been discreet in her enquiries. So long as the intel was good and could be trusted that was all that mattered. Reading over the report Natasha had prepared Steve was amazed at the volume of information it contained. He wouldn’t have expected much more if Natasha herself had obtained the information directly from source.

 

Seeing Steve’s eyebrows rise in increasing admiration for the quality of the intel as he read Natasha sat back with a knowing smirk. Deep down she admitted to herself how happy it made her to impress Captain America (she’d never let anyone else know though).

“This is good, Natasha. I can’t help but wonder if it is too good?”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Rogers!” She grins.

“Well gift horses aren’t always what they seem. It didn’t work out so well for the people of Troy!”

“Never knew you were a Greek scholar, Cap”. Laughing now she decides to ease Steve’s suspicions.

“No need to worry, Cap. In this case it is what it appears to be. My contact and I go way back; back before Shield if you know what I mean”

“And you trust this person?”

“With my life”, she says without flinching. “Like me, she was lucky enough to meet someone who convinced her she was fighting for the wrong side. She’s doing better now.” 

Steve can hear the slight sadness and hope in her voice.

“Not Fury again?” Steve asks with a small smile. Before she can answer he continues. “Okay, you trust her and that’s good enough for me. Send her a care package or whatever as a thank you on our dollar.”

“You couldn’t afford her, Cap. I’ll take care of it. This one is on me.”

Nodding, Steve smiled. “Fair enough, your dime it is. I just hope the price isn’t too high.”

“It isn’t” Natasha answers. Getting up, Natasha heads for the training areas to oversee the training of some new recruits and leaves Steve with even more intel to absorb.

 

*********

 

As Natasha is leaving the main office area Bucky falls into step with her. Glancing sideways she greets, “Barnes”.

“Romanov”.

“Everything okay, you look anxious?”

“Did your asset come through with the intel?”

“Not asset, Barnes, contact!”

“Is there a difference?”

“Maybe, given context? Yeah she did”.

“Can it be trusted?”

“Who are you? Cap?”

Bucky laughed, his head thrown back, eyes shining bright and mouth slightly open. “I told him once a long time ago I was turning into him, but that was into Steve not Cap.” The memory is still sweet to Bucky.

“Guess that’s to be expected. You two did live in each other’s pockets!”

“That’s the way it was back then. You had your best friend’s back”

“Are you saying that has changed?”

Shaking his head Bucky replies, “Not between me and Steve. Looking down he adds, “Not anymore thankfully”.

 

Natasha nudges his ribcage with her elbow. “You do know some historians and writers suggested that you two were more than friends!”

Bucky turns his head to look directly at her. “We were. We are. He’s my best friend. Always was, always will be. He’s my brother. What’s the phrase now… my brother from another mother?”

Natasha laughed. “That’s similar to what Steve said but without the brother from another mother part.”

 

Now slightly confused and a little annoyed he asked, “If you’ve already had this conversation with Steve, why did you have it again with me?”

“Relax Barnes. I wanted to see what you would say. See if you thought of Steve in the same way he thinks of you?” Shrugging her shoulders slightly she confesses, “Looking out for him I guess”.

“Thanks for that, I think”.

“He may be Captain America and all that but his heart is too big for his own good sometimes.”

“Always was. That is something the serum didn’t change.” Throwing an arm around Natasha’s shoulders as they walk Bucky adds. “Just as well he has you and me to do the suspicious and paranoid parts for him”.

“You bet, Barnes”.

 

Bucky was pleasantly surprised she hadn’t flinched when he put his arm around her and even more so that she hadn’t shaken his arm off. 

Bucky reached for the door, opening it to allow Natasha go through first when they reached the training area. “You sticking around? You might come in handy” she smirked. “I’m sure there’s something an old foggy like you can teach us new kids!”

“Sure thing Red, never could refuse a request from a beautiful dame”. Bucky ducked just in time to avoid the head slap Natasha aimed his way.

“Just when I thought you’d moved into the 21st century and left the 40’s behind!” Natasha shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

Using what Natasha called the famous Bucky Barnes smile he replied. “Can’t blame a guy for speaking as he’s always done? Even you can’t help “боже мой!”slipping out every so often”.

“I will end you, Barnes”. She tries to scowl but Bucky can see the small rise at the corners of her mouth.

They spend the next hour running drills with the trainees. Natasha and Bucky demonstrate hand to hand combat techniques while the trainees pair up and try to emulate what they’ve seen. The look of awe and that unmistakable sign of fear in the trainee’s eyes is something to which Natasha will never get accustomed. The fear is nothing new but that combined with awe!! She is good at her job but expects no praise or credit; a fall back to how she was trained.

 

************* 

 

Steve goes over all the information they have on Hammer Industries’ building and security. If Natasha’s contact’s information is right then the server they need to gain access to is located on the 24th floor, just below Justin Hammer’s penthouse office suite. The room does not appear to have any windows but must have ventilation to keep the server cooled. Access to the room seems to be through one door and it has bio-metric security. Only two people have clearance; Justin Hammer and his Executive Personal Assistant, Colin Shea. Both fingerprints and a retinal scan are needed. `Paranoid much` Steve wonders?

Once Steve has compiled all the information into one data package (and of course the paper version of the blue prints for himself) he asks Friday to prepare a 3D version of the building and an enlarged layout of the top floors. “Certainly Captain, I will get on that right away. Do you wish me to notify the others?”

“Friday, please ask the Avengers to assemble in Conference Room 1, plus Loki and Bucky, at 2 pm today”.

“Very good, Captain.”

 

Steve heads to the Command Centre to speak to Maria who greets him with a smile when he stops alongside the computer terminal she is working on. “Boss!”

Steve gives a quick nod in acknowledgement. “Morning Maria. Everything going ok?”

“The usual. Nothing to worry about; I can handle it.”

“Never doubted it for a second, that’s why you got the job!”

 

Maria doesn’t know what it is about Steve, more so than any other boss she’d worked for, but his compliments and praise always make her smile. Maybe she’s still in awe of Captain America, a fangirl maybe, even after working alongside him all this time?

Steve quickly brings her up to date on the new security details and informs her that he has called a briefing for 2pm. Maria, in turn, updates Steve on the most recent activity and meetings between Doom and Hammer. It sounds like things are approaching a conclusion from the description of the observed meeting. 

“Okay, time to find out just what has those two so excited and hopefully it’s not something we need be concerned about”.

Maria chuckles. “Didn’t know Captain America was an eternal optimist!”

“He’s not, Steve Rogers is” Steve declares, raising his eyebrows in mock indignation, before giving a self-deprecating smile at referring to himself in the third person and taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “боже мой!” is Russian for "Oh my God"


	15. Chapter 15

Loki had asked Friday to look into Restaurants nearby which could serve as a starting point for the team’s night out. Steve had confided in Loki his concern about where they might end up if the night was left to Tony’s discretion, "Probably somewhere like `Hooters` in downtown Toronto!". 

As well as the restaurants Friday had put together a selection of night entertainment venues. Loki ruled out the theatre or the movies as he doubted he would get consensus on a large group going there but they were something maybe he and Steve could do alone.

Friday’s top choice was a night club in the neighbouring town which had two floors offering different genres of music on each floor. The ground floor offered a mixture of Hip-hop. Funk, contemporary R&B and dance beats, with the upper floor offering soft rock, light jazz, music from the 1960’s through to the 00’s, with big band even depending on the night in question. The club advertised as a mixed club where all were welcome. 

Loki didn’t think Steve would be comfortable “being out” as a couple that night but he had a plan that might allow them spend some time together and maybe even dance.

 

Knowing that Steve would prefer not to have the attention that the Avengers together in a restaurant may attract he decided to pitch the idea of dinner at the facility before heading out to a club. With Friday’s assistance Loki arranged to collect flyers from the club and drop them casually around the common areas of the facility; the Avengers’ private area, the canteen and the general recreational areas.

Just as Loki had planned, Sam and Wanda were both looking at one of the flyers as Loki walked into the common area. After greeting them both he went to see what they were looking at, never acknowledging that he had placed the flyers there in the first place. 

`A minor act of mischief for the greater good` he smiled to himself.

 

Sam handed Loki a flyer from the table. “Looks like a place we could all go to!” Wanda suggested.

Sam agreed. “The two floors offer choice. You can swap between them if one gets too crowded or you get bored.”

As luck would have it Tony, Steve and Natasha arrived together. “What’s going on? What you got there that is so interesting” she asked leaning into Loki’s side to see what he was holding. She takes the flyer from Loki’s hand as she smiles sweetly up at him.

“Help yourself!” Loki says with a sharp smile.

“I will. Thank you” Natasha answers ignoring Loki’s irked reaction. She knows that if Loki really didn’t want her to take the flyer from him she could never have succeeded in doing so.

“Idea for team night out” Wanda offered.

Loki reached down and handed another flyer from the table to Steve, who nods as Loki’s long fingers briefly brush his. He gives Loki a small quick smile with an automatic “Thank you”.

“My pleasure,” Loki responded with a slight head bow, his eyes never leaving Steve’s.

 

Tony glanced at the flyer. He knows the place as he had visited their website when looking for places they might consider. Looking at Wanda and then Natasha he asks. “How would you ladies feel about somewhere more intimate?”

“Intimate?” Wanda asked not quite understanding what Tony means.

Frowning at Tony, Natasha suggests, “I think Tony’s idea of more intimate for the team would be a strip club?”

“Not exactly a strip club” Tony says, “more like an exotic dance club and there is one nearby with a casino in the same complex”.

“What is an exotic dance club here on Midgard?” Thor asks. “I am familiar with such places on other realms but have not had the pleasure here”.

 

Bucky isn’t far behind Thor and his interest has been tweaked by the conversation he hears as he enters.

Tony grins as he turns to Thor. “It is a dance club where beautiful ladies and gents, if that’s your taste”, he looks briefly at Loki as he says this, “with exquisite bodies dance to entertain the patrons”. 

Guessing that Steve is probably wearing a frown behind him he adds, “All tastefully done of course, superb athleticism on display!”

 

Steve’s mind immediately goes to the images of Loki’s pole dancing routine and he can feel the blush start on his cheeks. He knows Tony will think that the blush is because of the club. Steve knows his body is starting to react to the mental images still at the forefront of his mind.

Loki catches the look on Steve’s face and he doesn’t need to be a mind reader to know where Steve’s mind has gone. He smiles as he remembers the image of Steve and the look on his face as he had stood in the doorway watching him. 

“Perhaps somewhere a little less intimate may be more appropriate for the first such outing”, Loki offered. 

Wanda agrees. “Not sure that a headline about the Avengers visiting an erotic dance club would be appropriate or welcome. Not to mention photographs of any of us entering or leaving!”

 

Bucky comes to stand near Steve who hands over the flyer to him. “Not quite the Moulin Rouge!” Bucky says as he takes the flyer. “No”, Steve says to no one but Bucky.

Steve is glad that he didn’t have to be the one to shoot down the idea. 

 

Wanda looks straight at Tony in a challenge, “Unless of course it is your intention that not everyone would go on the team’s night out? The choice of venue could make that happen!”

Tony squirms under her gaze. “No. That was definitely not my intention. I did think it would be Captain Up-keeper of Morals that would object though”.

“Hey!” Steve says at the same time as Sam speaks up.

“Really” Sam queries, “You can see everyone else being completely comfortable with going there?” Sam makes sure he is looking at Tony and no one else as he speaks.

 

“So that’s not happening” Natasha confirms before the conversation goes down a road no one wants. “This club seems to offer variety and is probably more to everyone’s taste, or at least it appears so”.

Bucky looks at the music choices, “What night are we thinking of going?”

Sam, looking over his shoulder, likes the idea of light jazz. “Thursday night is light Jazz and R&B” he suggests. “They also do big band and sixties nights too”.

Looking around, all heads nod in agreement. “Right so Thursday next?” Steve asks. He gets consensus all around. 

 

Always hungry, Thor asks if they will be eating before they head out on what he is now calling “Team’s night of revels”. He claps Tony by the shoulder with a little more strength than he realised. Tony tried not to buckle under the attention.

“Perhaps eating here before heading out might be most suitable as surely we do not wish to disturb others who may have chosen to have a quiet meal in a restaurant that night?” Loki suggests.

Everyone seems happy with that idea and Steve seems particularly pleased. 

“Right so, catered or we order in?” Tony asks.

“Order in” is said in unison. While being catered is a treat the others don’t want this to turn into a big deal. It is after all supposed to be team building not one of Tony’s parties which tend to be on the elaborate side. 

 

Hoping to get a rise out of Steve, Tony asks, “Spangles, you got the contact information for that French Restaurant you two went to so we can partake in all things French!”

“Actually,” Wanda interjects. “There is a Greek Restaurant recently opened in the next town and I was hoping to maybe try there. They make deliveries for a charge or take out as well as dine in.”

“Yeah, okay with me”, Steve confirms as he completely ignores Tony’s jibe, “Might be nice to give their business a boost!”

When no objections are raised Wanda confirms she will organise a menu and take charge of placing the order for delivery for Thursday at 8p.m.

Steve breathes a sigh of relief, heard only by Loki and Bucky. 

 

********** 

 

At 2 p.m. all the Avengers with Loki and Bucky meet Maria in the Conference Room as arranged. On the screen behind Maria’s head is the layout of Hammer Industries Office building. Steve stands at the front of the room as everyone takes a seat.

“Okay, thank you all for coming”. Steve greets them.

Several voices speak together in response to Steve’s greeting. “Didn’t seem like we had much choice” Bucky teases.

“Sure thing. Cap.” Clint replies.

“My social calendar freed up”. Tony adds.

“You call Avengers Assemble! We assemble.” Sam smirks.

“I never said that!” Steve sighs as he drops his head slightly, causing the others to laugh.

“You wished for my company and so here I am.” Loki says for Steve’s ears only, his tone smooth and with just a hint of a tease. Looking at Loki, Steve shook his head slightly as his lips rose into an automatic smile. The smile he received in return from Loki was one only Steve could see. 

 

When Steve addressed the others he now seemed to stand taller and his eyes held a sparkle. Casually Bucky looked over at Loki. To Bucky and the others it appeared that Loki was sitting there straight faced, waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. Bucky figured they had all missed something that only Steve and Loki had shared. That look on his friend’s face was something he hadn’t seen for a very long time. He smiled at his best friend’s newfound happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

Before going through all the gathered intel in detail, Steve asked Friday to display the 3D model of the building. A 3D interactive image appeared in the centre of the conference table. Despite the fact that some were sitting closer to the model than others, all had a clear view of all aspects of the building. At Steve’s request, Friday highlighted the areas Steve spoke of, as he was speaking, and the security features.

Steve laid out his suggestion for infiltrating the building and as the others joined in a detailed plan began to be formalised. Different ideas were suggested and hashed out, pros and cons considered. Some were rejected once it was clear the cons outweighed the pros while other suggestions were amalgamated to form a single plan. 

 

Steve was impressed with the number of scenarios Loki’s mind threw forth as each option was being considered. There were multiple possible outcomes which even his strategic mind had not foreseen.  
“Wow” slipped from his lips as once again Loki voiced the flaws he saw in what to the others had appeared to be a workable plan.

 

“My Brother has ever been a master tactician!” Thor declared with pride. “There are few better that I have encountered in all my travels throughout the Nine Realms.”

It was rare for Thor to voice his praise of Loki in such a manner and particularly among his Shield Brothers. Loki’s initial surprise was tainted by the memory that such praise was never given to him in front of Thor’s long term friends, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. 

“Thank you Thor, your praise is unnecessary”. 

Seeing his brother’s face, initially light up and then turn into a scowl, Thor realised that Loki was not pleased at his praise. “Nay, it is necessary and has been sorely silent on my lips for too long, Loki.” 

Turning towards Loki to clasp the back of his brother’s head in his hand he continued. “For many centuries you have prevented certain failure and disasters that would surely have come to being but for you enlightening me and others to the pitfalls in my plans. You have long stood by my side and had my back when I did not always have yours.”

Thor’s eyes clouded over with sadness and long forgotten memories. “I have not always been the brother you deserved and took you being by my side as a given. Loki, without your counsel, I could have brought Asgard to war many times over and the one time you stepped in after I had done so I lost you for what I thought was forever.”

Being aware of all eyes on them Loki shook his head slightly. Quietly he sighed. “Now is not the time, Brother, but I thank you for your words.”

 

Wiping a fallen tear from Thor’s cheek, Loki allowed Thor pull him into a hug. When the strength made it difficult for him to breathe he gasped. “I need to breathe you stupid Oaf! Release me lest I stab you.”

Thor laughed as he released his brother. “Know that I love you, Loki.”

“Yes, yes and I you. Now can we get back to the matter in hand?” With that Loki dismissed Thor’s display of affection with a wave of his hand, but internally stored the precious words within his heart. He had long wished for Thor to not only be proud of him but to acknowledge that he had a place by his side, one which he deserved and was not simply there by circumstance of their upbringing. 

 

Steve had taken his seat at the top of the table during the brothers’ exchange and now quietly and discretely reached out to his right under the table and placed an unseen hand on Loki’s knee giving it a reassuring squeeze. A barely perceptible nod from Loki acknowledged the kindness.

 

************ 

The others looked on in amazement and slight confusion. They didn’t know why Thor had felt the need to apologise to Loki for not being the brother he deserved. Most still viewed Loki as being the undeserving brother who had time and time again betrayed Thor for his own gain or so it seemed to them and yet Thor had stayed loyal to him. 

Sam quirked an eyebrow realising that there was much more to the brothers’ dynamic than he understood up to now and was genuinely curious to learn more. 

Natasha looked on in silent curiosity, more so at Loki’s reaction to Thor’s words of praise than what Thor said afterwards. Did she recognise it for what it was? Was Loki not accustomed to hearing Thor praising him for his skills? She wondered if that was part of Loki’s problem. She made a mental note to explore this further. If she was right then she had just had a revelation which might help her understand Loki better.

 

Bucky simply gave Loki a reassuring smile as he was aware of some of the times Loki had saved Thor and his friends from going off blindly into danger. Thor was more take action first and deal with the consequences later whereas Loki was a strategist like Steve. Well most of the time unless someone they cared about was in trouble and they acted with their hearts more than their heads.

Steve and Bucky would regularly prompt Loki into telling tales of the nine realms and his adventures with Thor. They both learned early on that the best way to get Loki to tell such tales was, after they had recalled a childhood or Howling Commando story, to ask if Thor had done anything similarly stupid or reckless or foolish. 

It hadn’t taken Bucky long to realise that embarrassing Steve with one of their childhood stories quickly brought Loki to his defence with the telling of a tale of Thor’s ineptitude. Nothing that Steve had done while growing up compared to the level of foolishness Thor had displayed in his youth. 

While happy to reveal Thor’s embarrassing moments Loki also told of his heroism and strength and loyalty (not that he described his actions in those terms), even if that heroism resulted from some reckless action in the first place. 

It was clear that Thor who was now an Avenger and their close friend was far less arrogant and reckless than he had been before Loki’s fall.

 

********** 

 

“While this family therapy and love fest is all and good I think Prince of Darkness is correct. Let’s get back to Doom and Hammer” Tony added.

Casting a glare at Tony, Steve asked for suggestions on how to overcome the flaws Loki had pointed out. The meeting continued for another hour before the main plan of action and several back up options were finalised. 

Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Loki and Clint would infiltrate the building and an adjoining one so Clint and Bucky could provide over watch. Tony would override the security cameras remotely while Vision created and maintained a false visual loop on the top three floors as Steve, Natasha and Loki infiltrated the server room to get the information they required. Of course none of that would be possible without the biometric security clearances.

 

Natasha had offered to get those from Hammer or his Assistant, Colin Shea, but she was over ruled as Hammer knew her to see. They presumed Colin Shea would recognise her also. It wasn’t clear if Hammer would recognise Wanda but they agreed his Personal Assistant would be the better target. Despite Maria having run a deep web search on him she was unable to find an obvious way into his inner circle. She had information on his general likes and dislikes, his hobbies and interests and a broad overview of his social activities. Eventually it was decided that a direct approach might be best. That way he could be incapacitated without harm and his retinal scan and fingerprints easily obtained. 

 

Wanda was given that assignment. Loki offered to go as back up in case something happened. As Steve had intended sending back up anyway he agreed but suggested that Sam and Natasha also go. Natasha would stay in disguise. They decided the best place to approach him was at a bar or cafe. Neither Maria nor Tony (with Friday’s assistance) had been able to ascertain his sexual orientation. By having both male and female present they covered the two main options but not quite able to cover racial prefernces. While there was no guarantee that he would find any of them attractive they could use charm to distract him either way.

The plan was agreed upon; Saturday night Wanda would discreetly approach Justin Hammer’s PA to get the biometric information. Then Loki would take the scans to Steve and Natasha at Hammer Industries Building.

 

“No need to take the eyeball!” Tony scoffed, eying Loki “Friday and I have developed a scanner which can scan the eyeball in its socket without injury and recreate it as a lens. `Ethan Hunt` has nothing on me.” He smirked.

“I neither took nor injured that man’s eyeball Stark!” Loki glowered.

“No but your device was not subtle, Reindeer Games. Mine won’t leave him with quite the same amount of trauma!”

“Enough! Tony!” Steve orders before a row started.

 

Once all attention was back on him Steve ended the meeting and everyone went their own way except Loki who remained seated. Now taking the seat directly beside Loki, Steve asked, “You doing okay”?

Thinking for a moment before answering Loki closed his lips tightly before drawing the right side of his lower lip in between his teeth. After a minute or so he slowly shook his head. 

“Will I ever be allowed to forget the monster I once was or am I destined to always remain one, to be reminded at every turn?” The words seemed to stumble out before he could stop them.  
Steve’s heart broke at the pain and sorrow, the guilt, the deep regret and the vulnerability he heard in the words. Not sure what he could say to ease the burden of guilt for his friend and his lover Steve reached over and drew Loki into his arms. 

 

Loki immediately collapsed into the embrace and buried his face into the curve of Steve’s neck and shoulder. Steve could feel Loki tremble in his embrace as silent gasping sobs shuddered through his body. He rubbed soothing circles on his back as he held him in silence. It reminded Steve of the times he had done so previously after one of Loki’s nightmares. Steve wondered if some of those had been Loki reliving such times from his past. Did they haunt Loki as some of Steve’s past actions still haunted him?

 

“This isn’t just about what Tony said is it?” Loki didn’t answer verbally but Steve could feel the slight shake of his head.

“This is about Thor too?” Again, no word of answer from Loki just a slight nod.

Realising that Loki was not ready to talk about it Steve just held him in comforting silence. He poured as much of his strength and protection and sense of security that he could into that embrace. 

 

Loki’s mind was in turmoil; old slights, old memories, good memories of times in Thor’s company, feeling inadequate and helpless, feeling lost and abandoned, feeling proud of his own achievements while ignored by others, feeling loved and praised by Frigga were all fighting for dominance at once.

Gently Steve’s scent started to fill his nostrils, the easing rhythm of Steve’s breathing started to calm his own, the sensation of Steve’s arms surrounding him and holding him close, protecting him and giving him comfort slowly but systematically chased all the warring thoughts from his mind. Loki was left with a sense of peace and calm that he had rarely felt. Steve, his scent and the feel of his embrace had helped ease Loki out of his own mind. Turning his head slightly he kissed Steve gently on the side of his neck. 

“Thank you” he murmured before lifting his head and wiping his eyes. 

Placing one hand behind Loki’s head Steve looked into those green eyes, now bright with unshed tears but with a peace that hadn’t been there before the hug. “Anytime, I am always here for you.” 

Not wanting to lie to Loki even if un-intentionally he added “or at least I will be if at all possible!”

 

Reaching over Loki surrounded them with a magical barrier before placing a grateful kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve returned the kiss with his own and he hoped Loki could feel his acceptance and longing to keep him close in it.

 

Steve’s stomach grumbling broke the moment. “I think we should go out for Pizza” Steve suggested “and take our brothers with us if you are okay with that!”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Just give me time to clean up a bit first”. 

“Sure. Meet you outside in ten minutes?” With a nod in reply Loki teleported to his room. 

Looking momentarily at the spot where Loki had just been, Steve smiled. He then gathered up his stuff and headed to his office. 

 

Bucky was sitting inside waiting for him when he got there. “Everything okay?” he asked as Steve entered.

“It will be, thanks for asking”. 

“He gonna be okay?” he added letting Steve know that he too had realised Loki was upset.

“Yeah, he just needed a little time. We’re heading out for Pizza, care to join us, brothers all together if Thor comes too?”

Nodding in quiet understanding Bucky stood up and they headed off to find Thor. 

 

On the way Steve stopped by his room and grabbed his jacket and the sketch he had done of Loki in the library. He carefully removed it from his sketch book, grabbed a pen, signed and dated it. On the back he wrote “Truth may be a matter of perspective and Beauty in the eye of the beholder: This will be forever mine!” He headed to Loki’s room intending to give him the sketch before they left. Loki was already outside so Steve left the drawing on Loki’s pillow for him to find on his return. He then went to find Loki, Bucky and Thor and that pizza!

 

Later that night when Loki returned to his room he saw the gift from his love. His heart was lightened by the image and more so by the words on the back. Steve’s heart was in every stroke and word and his grasp on Loki’s heart just got tighter. The way Steve saw him is like no other ever had before. Loki holds the precious gift close to his chest before imbuing it with a protection spell to preserve it and then sending it to his pocket dimension so he can carry it with him always. A magical copy is framed and hung on the wall so he can see it last thing at night and first thing every morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Thursday arrived in one respect all too soon for Steve and in another not soon enough. He was feeling particularly nervous as if it was his first ever date with Loki. He hadn’t time to get nervous when their actual first date had taken place as that ordinary dinner turned into so much more. If asked he’d have said his insides felt like a wound up spring all day. Despite his best effort his morning run had done nothing to relieve his pent up nervous energy nor had his hour spent at the punching bags.

He had hoped that sparring would help but after sparring with Loki his nervous energy was now simply replaced with sexual energy (for which he had not gained the relief he wanted as Thor had commandeered Loki as soon as the sparring had stopped, to both their annoyance). He didn’t know which was worse. He went out for his second run that day in the vain hope of calming down through physical exhaustion.

Sam considered joining Steve until he noticed that Steve’s running top was already molded to his torso with sweat, the speed at which Steve was eating up the track and the look of concentration on his face. Shaking his head he thought better of the idea and turned to head back inside.

As he entered through the doorway he bumped into Bucky who was heading towards his room. Stopping to speak to Bucky he asked if Steve was okay as he was running around the track like a `Duracell bunny` on steroids. The last Bucky had seen his friend he was heading to the gym to punch a few bags. Bucky shrugged and simply replied that Steve was probably anxious about the upcoming reconnaissance mission. 

 

Sam had seen Steve before missions in the past but this seemed different as if there was something more personal on his mind. Then again the Avengers did not generally break into a private Company’s office and servers. He knew that the idea made Steve more uncomfortable than storming Doom’s castle or fortress would have done, as Doom had previously shown himself to disregard the safety of the public or Law and Order. Justin Hammer had not as yet been caught in any of his illegal activities nor had he incriminated himself. Tony had said that was just a matter of time. 

For now Sam decided he would let it go but would still remind Steve that he was there if he ever needed to talk about anything, whether that was a sympathetic ear or a sounding board.

 

Bucky didn’t know what a `Duracell bunny` was let alone what one on steroids looked like but he got a fairly good impression when he saw his friend through one of the windows. He quickly headed to his room and changed into his running gear. Not long afterwards he was joining his best mate on the running track and keeping pace with him. Other than Thor or Loki, Bucky was the only one capable of doing so even if he did not have quite the same stamina or endurance levels as Steve. He came damn close though.

 

Once Bucky fell in step with him Steve glanced at his friend and smiled in greeting. “Trying to burn the surface off the track with friction or the soles off your running shoes? Which is it Punk?” Bucky asked.

“Neither! Just trying to burn off some nervous energy, Jerk”

Bucky cast him a confused look. “Your shirt couldn’t be wetter if it’d just come straight out of the wash!”

Looking down at his torso Steve could see how soaked his shirt was now. The realisation of how much he must have run for his body to sweat to that extent hit him. Slowing down he could feel the ache in his muscles.

“Are you going to talk to me and tell me what’s up or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?” 

“Like I said, it’s just nervous energy!” Steve replied looking at his friend as they continued at a slower pace.

“Nervous about what?”

“Something and nothing!” Steve shrugged. “Well something stupid at any rate!”

“If it’s enough to have you running around like…how did Sam describe you? Yeah, like a `Duracell bunny` on steroids! Then I think it’s important enough to talk about”.

 

Realising he was not going to get away without telling Bucky what was on his mind they slowed to a normal runner’s long distance running pace. Scratching his nose Steve drops his head. `Bucky is so gonna laugh at me` he thinks.

Bucky gives Steve a gentle shoulder nudge. Looking sideways at his friend Steve sees encouragement in his eyes. Steve considers stopping but knows his muscles will scream if he does not cool down properly. He reduces their pace to a jog before saying, “tonight!”

“What about tonight?”

“I’m nervous about tonight, the team and Loki!”

“Oh! This again” Bucky says before he catches himself. He gives Steve a sympathetic smile when he sees the scowl on his friend’s face. 

“You know what? This reminds me of the time we used to go on double dates back before the war. You would get yourself all nervous and worked up about whether or not the dame I had lined up for you would like you.”

Steve nodded as he remembered just how nervous he’d get before those dates, how he’d fix his hair with his fingers hoping she wouldn’t turn away in disgust at the small guy she could step on coming up to her. He could never hold his own compared to Bucky as far as the dames were concerned.

 

Reaching over for his friend Bucky placed his hand on the back of Steve’s shoulder. “That’s one thing you don’t need to worry about tonight. No need to try and impress your date. Loki has no taste obviously, as for some reason he has already fallen for you. All you have to do is be yourself. Don’t worry about the others.”

The tease from Bucky was just what Steve needed. “Thank you, Buck”. Steve said as he raised his arm under Bucky’s and pulled his friend in closer for a one arm hug.

“Race you back to accommodation block!” Bucky challenged, “`cause you seriously stink, Punk. You need a shower!” He pulls away from Steve as he scrunches up his nose.

Steve raced after his friend but on this occasion Bucky wins. The aches in Steve’s muscles are more pronounced than ever. He heads back to his room and takes a long hot bath with mineral salts for his aching muscles. It normally takes a hard fought mission for his muscles to scream this much at him.

 

********** 

 

Two hours later and everyone, except Steve, is gathered in the common area. It was now 7.30 p.m. and the food was due to arrive at 8. The others are standing or sitting casually around in different small groups, some with drinks in their hands, some glancing through magazines or chatting. Tony on his arrival into the area 15 minutes previously had announced “I have arrived let the party begin!”  
Most ignored his announcement not out of rudeness but because that was simply Tony! 

Vision turned to Tony and declared, “I was not aware that this was a party. I understood it was a team meal and a visit to a night club.”

“It is.”

“Then why call it a party? Are there not usually more present at a party than the hosts?”

“Yeah, well, whatever?” Tony remarked not answering Vision’s question. 

Wanda placed a hand on Vision’s arm. “I believe `Let the party begin` is a phrase or a saying and not necessarily to be taken literally to mean a party!” 

“Thank you, Wanda” Vision smiled.

 

“Very well, let the team building begin! Everyone here? Good”. Tony said asking and answering his own question as he was wont to do.

“Not quite everyone!” Loki pointed out. “We continue to await the arrival of our Good Captain”.

“Right, I’ll go see what’s keeping him”, Bucky immediately offers before Tony or any of the others ask Friday where Steve is or what has delayed him. He hopes Steve is feeling less nervous than he was earlier.

 

Arriving at Steve’s door Bucky knocks in a rhythm that they always used when they were growing up. “Hey, Punk, you near ready?” he calls announcing himself. Immediately the door unlocks. Bucky steps inside. 

Steve is standing in his boxers alongside his bed looking befuddled. His hair is standing at odd angles where he seems to have been running his fingers through it in frustration. What appears to be his entire collection of dress shirts and pants is laid out before him on the bed.

Turning to face his friend Steve says, “I’ve been staring at these for over 30 minutes and I’m no closer to deciding what I should wear.

Not really getting what the problem is Bucky replies. “What’s the problem? Just pick a shirt and a pair of pants, Punk. Something you’re comfortable in” he adds.

Looking back at his clothes Steve wishes he had Loki’s dress sense. His hand automatically rises to scratch the back of his head. Recognising the gesture for what it was Bucky takes pity on his friend and decides to be more pro-active. He picks up the blue shirt Loki had chosen for Steve when they’d gone to dinner. Suggesting a pair of nicely tailored navy dress pants he hands them to Steve and suggests that he grab an A-shirt and get dressed. Steve pulls a pair of dark socks from his sock drawer and grabs his black dress shoes before starting to get dressed. As he does so Bucky hangs the remainder of the shirts and pants back up in Steve’s closet.

 

Steve feels like a fool not having chosen an outfit for himself. Bucky can see the self-doubt in his friend’s eyes as Steve puts on a black leather belt. “He’ll think you look handsome no matter what you wear. You know that!”

“Do I look okay?” he asks doing a small twirl for Bucky. “I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to wear to a night club. Do I need a tie? I don’t want to look out of place, even if I am!” 

 

Feeling more than a little self-conscious Steve turns to the mirror again and fixes his hair. He grabs some cologne and puts on a little. Loki had said in the past that he liked that scent. 

Bucky smiles at his friend. “It’s completely up to you if you want to wear a tie or not”.

Bucky is dressed in a crisp white cotton dress shirt, with a black and red patterned tie, over a pair of black dress pants and black shoes.

“Is Loki wearing a tie, do you know?”

“He is but that doesn’t mean you have to if you’d prefer not to wear one.”

“Ma always said a man was not properly dressed to go out if he didn’t wear a tie. I know times have changed Bucky but I’d like to wear one if Loki is too. I can always take it off later.”  
Bucky shook his head at his friend and rolled his eyes.

 

Steve walked over to his tie rack and picked out a blue silk tie with a stag’s head motif in gold randomly spaced throughout. The blue was a shade or two away from the shirt. Fixing his tie in the mirror he took one last look at himself and at last felt dressed for the night out. 

Grabbing his leather jacket, wallet, keys and phone Steve held the door open for Bucky and the two friends headed off to the common area to join the others. Steve hoped Loki would be okay with what he was wearing. He wondered how Bucky knew what to wear as he had been frozen for almost as long as Steve had been but then again style had always come naturally to Bucky.

="Ready for team night out" />


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky and Steve arrived into the common area as Sam was educating Thor and Loki on who he believed to be the best contemporary Rhythm & Blues and Light Jazz Artists and Musicians. As soon as Steve saw them he walked over to where they were standing.

Loki had his back to Steve as he entered. Steve could see that Loki was wearing fitted dark dress pants, a crisp white shirt and a vest. The back of the vest was made of burgundy coloured silk. The way the pants fitted so impeccably around Loki’s bum they looked like they had been tailor made just for Loki. Steve could not take his eyes off that butt which looked perfectly pert and muscular in those pants. 

Steve had always felt that Loki wore his Asgardian leathers well but he looked no less like a male model in earth’s fashions. `That body is made for wearing tailor made clothes` Steve thought as he approached. Feeling eyes on his back, as Steve came in, Loki turned to greet him. Their eyes met and both enthusiastically smiled in greeting. Bucky shook his head as each ran their eyes over the other’s body. 

The vest or waistcoat that Loki was wearing matched his dark pants and, like Steve, his shirt sleeves were rolled half way up his forearms. Now Steve could see that Loki was wearing a dark green tie that looked almost black from a distance. Getting closer he could make out the faintest burgundy thread outlining what appeared to be a Celtic knot pentagram. This image was all but invisible from a distance.

“Good evening, Captain”, Loki greeted. His eyes were sparkling and as Steve was about to say “hi” back the tip of Loki’s tongue could be seen as he slowly licked his lips. That sight, that tongue, took Steve’s breath away. When Steve didn’t answer Loki caught the look in his eyes and chuckled.

“Captain, it is unlike you to be the last to assemble” Thor said as Sam could not hold in his laughter. Thor had not intended what he had said to be humorous and so he looked at Sam bewildered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to delay anyone.” Steve answered bashfully.

“No delay, I assure you. We continue to await the delivery of food which I understand is not due for several more minutes”. Loki answered while placing a hand gently on Steve’s shoulder. “Come join us. Sam is educating us on the type of music we might expect to hear upstairs in the club later”.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat as Loki’s hand touched his shoulder. It also helped him to relax more than he had all day. `Was that all it took, one reassuring touch from Loki to settle his nerves? ` Steve wondered. 

Once again Steve was amazed how easily Loki slipped into the role of gracious host while not actually being the host. Bucky gave Steve an `I told you so` look and a wink from where he stood near Clint and Natasha. 

Bucky had been right. Steve had nothing to worry about as Loki had years of experience making sure the correct image or the one he wanted to portray was the one seen by others. Watching from his advantage point Bucky smiled at his two friends. He was glad they had found each other and he knew Loki would help Steve get around any social awkwardness. 

 

While Loki’s hand lingered a fraction longer than necessary on Steve’s shoulder he moved it before anyone who didn’t know about them could draw an inference. Loki used Sam’s shoulder to balance himself as he reached down to place his empty glass on the nearby table. The gesture was so natural and smooth that Sam barely noticed until Loki excused himself and reached down to the table. 

“No problem”, Sam automatically answered.

 

Tony turned towards Steve and on seeing his tie came over to where Steve was standing with the others. “Hey, Cap. Glad you could join us!” He smirked, patting Steve on his upper arm. “Where did you get the Loki tie? It looks good, by the way!”

“It’s a stag’s head Tony!” Steve said flatly. “Do you need to make an appointment with your Optician? Spending too much time in front of a screen?”

“No such thing!” Tony remarked

“Either that or doing too much of that thing your momma warned you about as a boy that would turn you blind!” Sam laughed.

Steve just shook his head. Thor looked at Sam who made a gesture with his right hand as Loki tried not to fall over laughing from where he was now leaning against the back of a chair.  
Looking at Sam, Tony responded “You should be a comedian!” 

 

Looking around the room Bucky had quickly spotted Natasha in a form fitting red and black dress which hugged her curves seductively but yet was not brash. Bucky had always appreciated the female form but was not a fan of the `laying it all out for everyone to see` style of dressing that so many young women seemed to adopt now. Natasha was not one of them, nor was Wanda, Maria or Pepper he realised. Each had a style unique to themselves, one which perfectly suited them.

Bucky was lost in his memories and his thoughts and hadn’t realised he’d been staring at Natasha until she came over to him and gave him a friendly dig in his right bicep. “A penny for them, Barnes! If of course they are worth even that?”

“That and a whole lot more”. He replied with a smile as he met her eyes.

“Looking good there Sergeant! You scrub up well!”

“Not near as good as you, Widow. I had to make an effort. I couldn’t allow Steve to show me up”. He laughs looking in his friend’s direction.

 

“Is that the only reason?” She asks with a hint of a tease in her voice.

Not sure if she was flirting or just winding him up Bucky put on his best smile which had worked for him before the war. “Not the only reason. I couldn’t very well look like a hobo if I’d any hope of escorting two beautiful ladies tonight, now could I?”

“Oh yeah, and who might they be?” Natasha asked leaning in closer to Bucky and dropping her eyes in a manner she knew some found seductive.

“Well one is standing next to me right now and the other is by the bar but I may not be the one she wants as her escort!” Bucky replies as he sees Wanda step closer to Vision.

 

Natasha looks over to see what had caught Bucky’s eye. Linking her arm through Bucky’s she smiles. “Don’t worry, Barnes. I’ll not abandon you for Vision. You’re safe with me.” She teases.

“All is not lost. I’m glad one beautiful woman wants to keep me company tonight.”

“Thank you, James. Now tell me what you were thinking ‘bout earlier when I came over”. Natasha demands. 

“Just thinking about how dames, ladies..” he quickly corrects, “have changed over the decades.”

“What, you missing the fall at your feet and swoon types?”

“No, they were never my taste. I preferred strong, independent women who knew who they were and what they wanted.”

“Sounds a lot like Peggy Carter? Did you ever ask her out or was she already Steve’s girl?”

“Nah, Peggy only had eyes for Steve. I never stood a chance with her. She shot me down when I asked her to a dance. Said she was waiting for the right partner, all the while she was gazing lovingly at Steve!”

“Really” Natasha says; the surprise evident in her voice. “Did Steve realise how she felt or did he miss it?” Natasha is genuinely interested as these are the stories she has never heard or read and is intrigued to hear now. She wants to know what they were both really like and not what the historians and authors claimed they were like.

 

“Oh, he knew!” Bucky says with just a hint of sadness at the fact that Steve and Peggy never got to find out how their lives could have been. “He was looking right back at her. They hadn’t had a chance to get together but it was obvious to everyone around them that their feelings were mutual. That line about waiting for the right dance partner; that was Steve’s.”

“He never did get to have that dance, did he?” As Natasha asks she casts a sympathetic glance in Steve’s direction.

“No, no he didn’t.” Bucky confirms. “He’s getting a second chance at life now just as I am. Who knows he may learn to dance yet?”

“Still waiting to find that right partner? I’ve tried to set him up on a few dates, gave him names and suggestions but no matter what girl I suggested he shot them all down”.  
Bucky laughs, thinking about how futile Natasha’s efforts are and have been. “Always was stubborn. Wouldn’t be here today if he wasn’t. He’ll find his own way, he always has”, Bucky replies.

 

********

 

The food arrives and everyone moves to the table. Wanda had ordered one of every dish on the menu, knowing she was feeding two Super Soldiers and two Asgardian Princes as well as the other Avengers. Any left overs could be stored in the refrigerator or passed onto the canteen to be enjoyed by the other staff members but Wanda doubted there would be a lot left over.  
She had seen how much Thor, let alone the others, ate. The Restaurant had presumed she was catering a party and Wanda made them none the wiser. In gratitude for the substantial order the owners had sent a thank you gift of twelve bottles of their best House Wine, six white and six red. While Tony had ensured that the Avengers’ facility had a regular supply of wine more was always graciously accepted.

As the others had made their way to the dining area Steve and Loki hung back to the rear of the group. 

Loki leaned in towards Steve and in a voice for his ears only declared, “You look ravishing tonight. I almost wish we didn’t have to go with the others so I could have you all to myself. By the way I like the tie”.

“Thank you”, Steve said blushing slightly. No one had ever described him as ravishing before. 

Casting his eyes deliberately up and down Loki’s body he added. “As for you, your body was made to wear tailored clothes; incredible Loki, very handsome. The way you look tonight in those pants I am not letting you out of my sight.”

Loki laughed. “Then you approve of my choice of clothing for tonight?”

“Always, Loki! You could be one of those male models. I’m not sure what they’re called. I know the top women are Supermodels, maybe the guys are too.”

“You have my thanks, my Dear Captain.” Loki’s hand ran gently down the back of Steve’s arm in a breeze light caress as they walked.

 

All too soon they took their usual places at the table. The food was passed around as conversations continued, playful teasing and earnest discussions developed. 

Loki’s knee, hidden by the table, was resting gently against Steve’s throughout the meal. Their fingers met every time food or drink or condiments passed between them. The hidden contact between them never waned even when they turned to speak to others. Small glances were exchanged regularly. If you were watching them closely only then would any of those little contacts have become obvious as anything more than naturally occurring between friends. 

The only ones paying that much attention to Steve and Loki are Steve and Loki.


	19. Chapter 19

After dinner was over, and the wash-up finished, everyone grabbed their jackets or coats and headed outside to where Tony had the transport, a black super ultra-stretch limo, waiting to take them to the club. Despite several requests Maria had refused to join them but promised that she would consider it another time. She was curious to see if this night could go off without becoming a media sensation.

“Will we all fit?” Steve asks looking at Tony.

“It can comfortably seat 14 adults. So even allowing for the God of Thunder and your extra muscles I think we can fit in comfortably” Tony replies. “We can always squeeze up if need be. Don’t worry Cap, I’ve got this. Not my first rodeo”.

Steve had been hoping that several motorcars or taxis would be used so as not to look so conspicuous but that was not how Tony Stark rolled. He also would have preferred to travel in smaller numbers so that he could leave whenever he was ready. 

Bucky saw the look of concern on Steve’s face. Stepping closer to his friend and Loki he smiled. “Guess we will be taking taxis home whenever we want to leave?”

“Sure looks that way”. Steve agrees, once more thankful that his friend can read him like a book. He gives Bucky a thank you `fist to shoulder` bump. Bucky nods in acknowledgement and he can see Steve relax. 

 

The limo driver is standing to one side of the opened door and beckons everyone to enter. Natasha climbs in first followed by Wanda and Vision taking the three man seat at the back. As Sam gets in he suggests that Natasha swaps seats with him so she ends up sitting between Bucky and Clint facing the open door. Thor sits on a single seater with his back to the driver facing everyone. Loki and Steve take the two-seater across from Thor. As Thor, Loki and Steve have the longest legs these seats give them the most leg room. Tony and Rhodey take the two-seater opposite Natasha. 

It’s no surprise that the limo has an extensive bar as Tony hands out drinks of their choosing to everyone. He informs them that he has an area in the VIP section reserved and they should proceed to the VIP entrance on arrival. 

“The car will pull up alongside that entrance so no dawdling! Tickets have already been paid for and you each need to say you are with me when we arrive. I decided not to give individual names for obvious reasons” Tony says trying not to look at Loki.

As Tony finishes Steve stretches out his leg and then brings it back to its original place ensuring his knee rests against Loki’s when he does. The gesture is appreciated by Loki and by Thor who was about to reassure his brother when he noticed the Captain’s movement. Steve’s feels the slightest increase in pressure against his knee in thanks.

 

The limo pulls up to the VIP entrance of the night club, attracting the attention of all the clubbers waiting in line at the main entrance. Necks are stretched trying to catch a glimpse of whatever celebrity has arrived. 

They are not disappointed when Tony Stark, billionaire, Ironman, playboy, philanthropist steps out, smiling and waving at the crowd as if he was the one they had been waiting for. The crowd whistle, cheer and clap when they recognise him and he drinks in the applause and adulation. This is nothing new to Tony. He is accustomed to the limelight. To him this is no different than arriving at one of the many charity galas he attends. Numerous phones and cameras are raised and Tony smiles for each one as if he was on a press junket.

While Tony is milking the applause and the attention, on the other side of the limo the door opens and Steve, Loki, Bucky, Natasha and Clint slip as unobtrusively as they can in through the VIP entrance. Loki could have masked their movements but that may have garnered more attention than they wished and not everyone might be happy to be included in Loki’s magical illusion.

Thor, like Tony, greets the crowd like he was stepping as Prince Regent into the main halls of Asgard. He looked around to draw Loki to his side, as he had often done before, only to see the back of Loki’s head as he made his way discretely in through the VIP entrance. Turning back to waiting crowd Thor gave them his best beaming smile and a huge wave. Several of the women shout offers of sexual favours to him. 

“Who knows what fair maiden may win my attentions this night!” He replied completely unabashed. With that he moved towards the door. 

 

Wanda rolled her eyes at the display from Tony and Thor. Rhodey was silently shaking his head as he stood to one side. Vision placed his hand gently on Wanda’s arm as he escorted her into the club. A number of women called out wondering if Captain America was coming tonight. Tony spun around to see where Steve had gotten to and saw Sam close the door as he was the last to leave the limo. 

“Cap’s hiding here somewhere!” Tony announced to the now screaming crowd. 

Sam was not going to let Tony and Thor grab all the attention so he declared “I have arrived so this party is now officially started!” This was greeted with whoops and more screams from the line of clubbers.

 

************

 

The VIP area within the club was not completely private for the Avengers, being open to other club goers who had paid the additional fee for entry to the VIP area, but it did provide somewhat of a safe haven for them, should they wish to escape from the main club going crowd. Had the Management known in time they would have been happy to reserve the area for their exclusive needs, for a fee of course.

Steve, Bucky and Clint had expected the club to be quieter on a Thursday night but that was not the case. Sure it would be busier Friday and Saturday nights but it always attracted a decent volume of club goers on Thursday nights as well. 

Inside they could hear the music and noise from the dance floor in the back ground. They were greeted personally by the Club Owner and the General Manager who presented each one of the group with a special VIP bracelet to wear so that they could gain access to the VIP area without difficulty. On an ordinary night neither would be there. Rather the Assistant Manager would be in charge but this was no ordinary night. When the Owner and the General Manager had heard Tony Stark had booked a section in the VIP area both men made certain they were present. 

They escorted the group upstairs to their reserved section where three bottles of “Veuve Clicquot Vintage 2008 Champagne” were chilling in ice buckets with glasses waiting on the table as per Tony’s request. From this area they could access both dance club areas without having to use the main stairs. 

The Owner confirmed that finger food would be served at 11.30 and the VIP area was theirs to use until 4 a.m. when the club was obliged to close. Should they require any further food the kitchen was open until 1 a.m. Tony thanked them for their welcome and assured them that they would be found if anything further was needed.

 

Once everyone was gathered around Tony drew their attention to him. “Listen up everybody. Tonight is a night for team building and fun. It’s on me. I have opened a tab so no opening your wallets, well not till later anyway” he said with a smug grin. “When this champagne is gone order whatever you like; more champagne, scotch, bourbon, cognac, cocktails, beer, shots, tequila whatever. Enjoy people, relax and have some fun. That means you too Cap! Chill out, let loose, let your hair down, whatever does it for you!” 

Steve is not particularly pleased to be singled out but he has come to expect that from Tony and tonight he is not going to let it get to him. Tonight he has his boyfriend with him even if most of the team don’t know it yet. Picking up two champagne glasses from the table Loki hands Steve one.

A chorus of “thank you, Tony” rings out from the group. 

As Natasha expertly fills the glasses, Sam hands them out to those not already holding one. “To family and friends wherever we find them?” Steve toasts once all have a drink, “and to Tony, thank you for this!” The others raise their glasses in agreement.

 

Before all can take a sip Thor interrupts. “For those among us who are unaffected by Midgardian liquor I have a little something extra”. He holds up a silver flask.

“So the exclusive club of Super Soldiers and Princes?” Tony scoffs.

“I am truly sorry, my friend Tony, but yes. Only my brother, friends Steve, Bucky and, no doubt, Vision and I may partake. This is not for ordinary mortals!”

“Come on `He-man`, we’ll never know unless you let us try?” Tony urged.

 

“Oh no! No, no, no! I know that look! Do not even consider it Thor!” Loki immediately interjects. “You know their system cannot handle it”. He added vehemently.

“Would one small drop really be so bad `Professor Snape`?” Tony pressed, eager to taste the Asgardian liquor.

“If you wish to spend not only the remainder of tonight but perhaps at best the following 48 hours in a comatose state then by all means go right ahead. Be my guest but do not say I did not try to prevent this!” Loki declares. “And Tony” he adds raising his eyebrow to emphasise his warning “I do mean comatose state not a drunken stupor and hangover!”

 

Rhodey, Clint and Sam had been considering also asking for a taste, as surely it could not be that strong, but on hearing Loki’s words and the strength of his warning they decided they would stick to what they knew. It was seriously not worth the risk. 

 

Tony could see that Loki was not exaggerating and that he truly was trying to save him from himself. `Maybe this time it might be better to listen to the voice of reason even if that is coming from Loki!` 

“Okay, you win, keep your elixir”, Tony conceded.

“Thank you for that”. Steve said quietly, beside Loki. 

“Thor may be the one easily swayed by friends when it comes to drink but I am not!” he said as a matter of fact, “But you are welcome nonetheless, Steven.”

 

Looking around at the others Loki caught Rhodey’s eye. He raised his glass to Loki, mouthing the words “thank you”. Loki returned the glass salute.   
Of all the Avengers Rhodey had remained the most distant from Loki. He kept his counsel to himself. Loki knew he wasn’t trusted by Rhodey and maybe even not liked so that simple gesture meant more to him than he could have imagined.

 

Thor topped up Loki’s, Steve’s, Bucky’s and his own glass with some Asgardian liquor. He offered some to Vision who politely declined, “It would be wasted on me. Save it for yourself and the others.” 

Steve and Bucky could not feel anything different at first but by the time they had finished their first glass of champagne they could both feel a tingle at the back of their throats. “That’s good stuff!” Bucky declared. 

Loki was savouring the taste of the Champagne. The flavours danced on his tongue and he appreciated the depth of flavours and the crispness of the taste. When it came to alcohol Tony rarely skimped on the good stuff.

Steve sipped his drink but he had never developed a taste for champagne as he could never afford it before the War and hadn’t been inclined to buy since he awoke. He did remember the Howling Commandos drinking Champagne that they received from some Resistance Fighters one night after destroying a Hydra base but Steve couldn’t remember the vineyard’s name. Looking at Bucky it appeared he was having the same memory. 

“To the Howling Commandos and absent friends, may they rest in peace” Steve toasted and Bucky raised his glass against Steve’s in remembrance. 

Wanda handed Bucky one of the champagne bottles to refill his glass but he declined, asking a passing server for bourbon instead. 

 

Natasha had hauled Clint and Sam onto the dance floor and they were busy gyrating to the dance tunes being played. Wanda sought out Vision and led him to join them. Steve had taken a seat and, as was the norm, Loki sat beside him. Tony and Rhodey were looking down on the dance floor from the VIP balcony area and were discussing those on the floor and milling around the sides. Bucky and Thor came to sit with Steve and Loki.

Loki topped up his glass and Thor’s. Steve refused a further top up at that time as he had already had one. “To brothers, whom we love dearly, but who also drive us so easily to wanting to kill them at times,” Loki toasted. 

Hearing the toast Steve almost choked on his drink. Thor laughed heartedly and raised his glass. Bucky did the same and they looked at Steve waiting for him to join in the toast. 

“Well?” Loki asked.

“To brothers,” Steve raised his glass in agreement and all four tipped their glasses off each other’s.

 

For the first hour or so Natasha left the dance floor only to get some water or another drink. She loved dancing and she regularly pulled Bucky, Sam, Tony and Thor out with her. Steve and Rhodey repeatedly refused but Wanda and Vision joined her when the others were complaining of being tired or thirsty. Loki had declined as he said he was waiting for later. Natasha knew Loki could dance as she had seen him in the dance studio and that he would do so when he was ready so she didn’t pressure him. 

 

Steve didn’t really care for the music but he was happy to sit in Loki’s company and as the others kept coming and going no one paid too much attention to him chatting with Loki. Loki felt they had stayed with the others for an acceptable time period and suggested to Steve that they go up to the other part of the club and see what kind of music was up there. He wished to get some time together away from the others. 

Vision and Wanda were chatting with Rhodey as Steve and Loki excused themselves to go check out the music upstairs. “We’ll let the others know where you have gone” Wanda stated.

Heading up the stairs together Steve thanked Loki for making the move. “I wasn’t sure what was considered polite especially as this is a team night out” Steve remarked.

“I think we have stayed as a group for quite long enough” Loki replied. “It is not like we are leaving the club, we are simply checking out the other scene”.

They reached the doorway to the upper area and a bouncer opened the door for them. As soon as the door opened the music from downstairs faded and was replaced with light jazz. “Now this I can listen to for a few hours on end” Steve sighed in relief. 

Overhearing what Steve had said, the bouncer, named Will, pointed to a small area one side of the bar which was cordoned off from the main floor. “That is our VIP seating area up here should you not wish somewhere quieter to sit,” Will advised. 

“Thank you” Steve answered and they moved towards that area. They had brought their drinks with them from downstairs. Sitting down at a small table their knees met. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves they kept a slight distance between their upper bodies but not so far apart that it felt uncomfortable. 

Before long Steve relaxed and was beating out a rhythm on the table in time with the music. Loki could see he was much more comfortable in this atmosphere. The only thing that saddened him was that they couldn’t dance together as only heterosexual couples were on the dance floor. Looking over at Steve he had an idea.

 

“I know that look” Steve said as he smiled at the mischievous twinkle in Loki’s eye. “What are you thinking?”

“I am thinking that I wish to dance with you”.

“Loki, you know I’d love to, but I’m sorry. I’m not ready for the world to know about my preferences yet, know about me, about us!” Steve drops his head. “I promise it won’t be for long as I’m working on what I know are my issues.”

Pressing his knee more against Steve, he whispered. “There is no reason for the world to know before we wish it. I am a mage, a sorcerer, a magician, a trickster and a Prince. Trust me!” He said and the twinkle in his eye increased.

“Looking into your eyes, Loki, I know I can trust you. So what have you in mind?”

“Ah, that my Dear Captain will become clear as soon as this set of songs is finished. Excuse me for a moment. I will return shortly. Be ready to dance when I do!” 

 

Loki rises from his seat and is about to leave when Steve reaches out to stop him. Maybe this is a conversation they should have had before now he thinks but here goes.

“But Loki, I’ve never learned to dance!” Steve says. His shoulders drop and the disappointment in himself is evident. 

Turning around and leaning down to raise Steve’s bowed head, Loki smiles. “You are in luck for I am an accomplished dancer and I have yet to find a partner who is not also one in my arms. Upon my return, mon Chéri!” And with that Loki heads to the DJ’s booth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not familiar with American Nightclubs and how they operate so forgive me if some of the detail is wrong.

Steve watches Loki go. For Steve’s benefit Loki walks with a swagger as he can feel Steve’s eyes on him. He moves easily through the crowded floor on his way to the DJ booth. Those at the edge of the floor don’t quite part as he approaches but his movement through them is fluid.

Steve sees the DJ give a beaming smile to what now appears to be a tall beautiful woman with dark raven coloured wavy hair and an hour glass figure wearing a royal blue fitted dress. The bodice of the dress fits her curves perfectly while the skirt flows gently over her hips and rests an inch above her knee. She is wearing matching blue pumps. 

Steve looks around for Loki wondering how he could have lost him so easily in the crowd. At six feet two inches tall and with raven black hair and that physique it’s not like Loki blends in! 

 

As the woman turns to look directly at Steve her green eyes sparkle with mischief. Steve recognises those eyes. How could he not? Those eyes fill so many of his dreams and he has gotten lost thinking about them more often than he wishes to admit. Lady Loki walks back to where Steve is sitting, never once losing eye contact. She seems to glide across the floor. Once close enough she smiles and stretches out her hand in invitation. “May I have the honour of this dance, Captain?” 

Steve is speechless and he can’t help but slowly cast his eyes over what appears to be Loki in a female body. `Wow, she has curves in all the right places and not rake thin like so many women seem to aim for now` he thinks. 

 

Loki is pleased by Steve’s reaction and she licks her lips in response. Her lips are fuller than Loki’s and Steve isn’t sure if she is wearing lipstick or that is the natural colour of those lips. There is style and class to the woman in front of him and the same elegance Loki has in his male form. 

When he gets his voice back Steve stutters. “Wow, just wow!” It’s all he can get out. 

His mind is screaming fifty different questions at him but he can’t put them into words. “You make one seriously gorgeous dame!” 

Pulling Steve back to the present, she teases “The dance, Steven? Or is your intention to refuse a lady?”

“Nope, definitely not refusing” Steve answers as he shakes his head to emphasise the point.

 

Steve stands and slowly moves around the table, unable to take his eyes off Loki. He tries his best not to stumble over his own feet or knock over the table. Getting to the other side he shakes his head unable to believe his eyes but reaches out taking Loki’s hand as he does so. Lady Loki, in her heels, is the same height as Steve. To be able to look directly into those green eyes without having to look up is new. 

“How? I mean… Is this an illusion?” he asks quietly, not wanting to be over heard.

“I told you I am a shapeshifter and can manipulate matter. If you wish I can allow you see me as I was and others see an illusion of this form?”

“No, not if you don’t want to. I mean, if that’s what you want that’d be okay too. I’d be delighted to dance with you in any form” he honestly admits. 

Loki laughs “then why do we tarry?” 

 

Steve leads Loki out to the dance floor. The music has changed to a slower more intimate number; `Glen Miller’s Moonlight Serenade`. 

“You’re gonna to have to tell me where to place my hands and my feet. I have a general idea but… you know, kinda take control!” Steve suggests bashfully.

Taking Steve’s right hand Loki places it on the centre of her back before placing her left hand on his right shoulder. Holding out her right hand she places it in Steve’s left hand. Loki adjusts their stance and tells Steve to relax. 

“I’ve got you. I promise you are in safe hands”, Loki whispers into his ear. 

 

Explaining each movement to him before she moves; Loki instructs Steve “Foxtrot music is 4/4 timing which means there are 4 beats to 1 bar of music. A slow is 2 beats and a quick is 1 beat. You start with your left foot and take 2 walking steps (slow, slow) and then left side together (quick, quick). You'll end with your weight on right foot, ready to repeat again with your left foot”.

 

Steve relaxes into Loki’s hands listening tentatively to the dance instruction. When ready Steve allows Loki move him around the floor in time with the music. To his surprise he finds himself gliding across the floor much more proficiently than he ever anticipated and he is a quick study. He is suddenly overcome with the feeling of belonging, actually having a place which is something he never expected in this new century.

 

Leaning forward so that his lips are against the shell of Loki’s ear he breaths a heartfelt “thank you Loki”.

“My absolute pleasure. Steven!” 

Steve laughs at the use of `Steven` knowing Loki is trying it out. 

Loki rests her head against Steve’s as he holds her close and they dance through the next three tunes without ever breaking hold.

 

“I have so many questions.” Steve shyly says after a few minutes, now that he does not have to concentrate so hard on where he is stepping but moving with the music.

“Of course you do! Loki gently laughs. “And I will try to answer them all honestly but later.” 

Steve smiles at her reaction. “You do realise that if Tony ever sees you like this and finds out it’s you he will want to know how you do this and how deep the transformation goes”.

With a mischievous twinkle Loki smiles. “Then we better keep this little secret to ourselves”.

“You really think we’ll be able to?” It’s obvious Steve thinks that’s a fool’s errand.

“For a short while yes, no one knows yet but you and I”.

“Will Thor not recognise you?”

“Yes, he will as he has seen my female form many times.”

Steve is curious. “So you’ve taken this form often?” 

“Not often but not seldom either”.

Steve’s not sure what to make of that answer but he decides that’s enough questions for now. He doesn’t want the dance set to end. This is better than he could’ve imagined for his first dance and with a beautiful dame in his arms. He now wonders what it would be like to dance with male Loki but he knows that will have to wait for another time and another place. 

 

********** 

 

Unknown to Steve or Loki, Bucky, Sam and Natasha had come up to their floor. Looking around they were initially surprised not to find Steve or Loki in the VIP seating area or at the bar. “Maybe they went back down the main stairway to where we were?” Sam suggested. 

“This is more to Steve’s taste”, Bucky replied as he looked towards the dance floor not really expecting to see Steve there.

 

Bucky can't believe what he sees when his eyes find Steve on the dance floor. The Asgardian liquor must have gone straight to Steve's head either that or he has completely lost his senses. He quickly scanned the area, ready to distract Loki before he can see what Steve is doing. 

"You dumbass punk” he thought. “Come on man, how can you be so reckless? Hope you enjoy your dance as it may be your first and your last, buddy. Loki is gonna tear you a new one if he sees this." Bucky silently talks to himself. "Damn it Steve, I am not taking on a Norse God to save your ass this time."

 

Natasha followed Bucky’s gaze which was now firmly on Steve dancing with a beautiful brunette held close to him. “Now that’s intimate!” She stated. That is not how she expected to find Captain America or the reserved Steve Rogers. 

Bucky can’t help but agree about the way Steve is holding the beautiful broad in his arms. There’s not much room for the Holy Spirit as the Catholic girls would say back in the day. Sr. Catherine in the convent would not be impressed.

Sam turns to see what has caught his friends’ attention. Seeing Steve he laughs. “Man! Has Cap got some moves? He’s been holding out on us.” 

“Thought you said he couldn’t dance?” Natasha nudges Bucky after watching Steve and the mysterious woman move fluidly around the floor together. Not once did they bump into anyone else or have to pull up short to avoid a collision.

 

It suddenly hits Bucky that Loki is nowhere to be seen. A crazy thought comes into his head as Steve, oblivious to everyone around him, stares into the eyes of the woman in his arms. She is his whole focus. Bucky wonders if it is possible; that maybe just maybe, that it is Loki who is being held so close in Steve’s arms. “Is something like that even possible?” he wonders.  
Hoping he is right and deciding not to out his friends if he is right, he answers. “I guess he found the right partner!”

“So who’s for another drink?” he asks Sam and Natasha before turning towards the bar. All three head for the bar and get their respective drinks, on Tony’s tab, before heading over to the seating area. 

 

**********

 

Out on the floor their movement caught Loki’s eye. “I’m afraid we have company.” Loki quietly says into Steve’s ear. “Don’t look around but James, Sam and Natasha have joined us up here”.

“What are we going to do?” Steve asks as sudden nervousness almost makes him stumble over Loki’s foot. 

“We will finish our dance. I will thank you for this wonderful dance at the end of the set and we will go our separate ways. After all, a lady does not desert her friends just because she has met a handsome, charming man, even if he is the most desirable here tonight.” She teases as she looks deep into his eyes. “I will return later before the night is through and we will certainly do this again”.

Steve blushes at the tease. “Loki, this has been incredible. Thank you again.”

“No need to thank me, Steven. This has been a selfish pleasure, I assure you.”

“Then I’m glad you chose me to share it with you.” 

 

All too soon the set ends and the DJ thanks the crowd for dancing before returning to more upbeat numbers. He confirms that they will be returning to a slower set again later for all the lovers out there. Steve cringes slightly but Loki simply laughs.

Steve and Loki release hold and move to stand at the edge of the dance floor for a few minutes. Loki thanks Steve for the dance and reaching out places a chaste kiss on his cheek. Steve blushes instantly and lowers his head as Loki wipes her lipstick mark from his cheek with her thumb. Before Loki moves away he gently catches her hand. She pauses and looks back at him. 

“What will I say is your name, ‘cause you know they’re gonna ask?”

“Lori. I am here with friends tonight and I’m not sure how long I’ll be staying around as I am visiting from out of town!” 

She raises her hand, still holding Steve’s, for Steve to kiss the back of it and then turns once he has done so giving him a dazzling smile as she heads off towards the main staircase. 

 

Steve watches her go, her hips swaying slightly as she walks. He reluctantly turns to go back to his seat. He is blushing hard and scratches the back of his head as he walks. As he is about to sit down Loki comes through the door from the VIP staircase area carrying one of the Champagne bottles and his glass. He comes over to join the others. Steve’s glass is still on the table. Steve hadn’t noticed that Loki’s glass had been missing until he saw the glass in Loki’s hand. He smiles to himself at Loki’s attention to detail. 

 

All attention is on Steve. “Did I miss something?” Loki asks innocently as he sits. Steve gives him an `I can’t believe you just said that` look. Loki meets the look with a lip twitch and a sparkle in his eyes. Definitely the God of Mischief!

“Did you enjoy your dance, Captain?” he asks with his most innocent look on his face. 

“I did”. There is no doubting the sincerity in Steve’s answer. “Lori was a very good dancer. Made me look good and didn’t complain when I stood on her toes so that’s a bonus”.

 

Natasha is looking at Steve to see if she is missing something but she can see no deception in his face. “And,” she asks?

“And … what?”

“Tell us more about her. What’s the rest of her name? What does she do? Where did she just go? Are you going to see her again?”

Before Steve can answer Sam joins in with his own questions. “Where did you find the fine piece of loving beauty? Why are you here with us instead of with her right now?”

 

Steve shakes his head and looks towards heaven. This is worse than he thought it’d be when he came back to the table. Throwing his hands up in surrender he tries to answer each question.

“I don’t know her surname. I never asked. She has gone back to her friends. I don’t know if I will see her again but she said she may come back for another dance later. She asked me to dance. And as I said, she is here with friends tonight as am I.” 

Bucky says nothing. He was casually watching Loki as Steve patiently answered Natasha and Sam’s questions. Loki knew he was being watched. Looking directly at Bucky he’s greeted with a raised eyebrow in silent question from Bucky. Giving a casual bow but saying nothing Loki keeps eye contact with Bucky. Bucky smiled before taking a drink from his bourbon. `That had to be Loki in Steve’s arms!`

 

Natasha suddenly announces, “I want to dance some more”. 

Loki offered his hand as soon as he saw the way she cast her eye at Steve as if she was about to ask him. She graciously accepted Loki’s hand and they moved toward the dance floor. The tempo of the music was upbeat and fast and Loki took Natasha in hold before leading her around the dance floor in a quick step. The ease with which they moved around the floor, in perfect harmony, was a mesmerising sight. Steve never took his eyes off them and neither did Bucky. 

Sam looked from one to the other. He presumed they were both watching how fluidly Natasha moved in Loki’s hold. 

“Are there no ends to that woman’s talents; beautiful, strong, efficient, dangerous and a dancer?”

“Apparently not,” Bucky answered and just a hint of admiration in his tone.

 

When the set ended they came back to their seats. “I didn’t know you could dance a quick step, Loki!” Steve remarked.

“I studied dance for many years as a young Prince, enough to hold my own relatively well on most of the Nine Realms” he answered as if it was what was expected of him.

“If that’s just relatively well then I don’t want to know what accomplished looks like!” Sam added.

“I will take that as a compliment, thank you, Sam.”

“As well you should.”

“So much of dance is dependent on having the right partner” Loki adds looking briefly at Steve before returning to look at Sam. “And Natasha is a wonderful dance partner”.

“Why, you are most kind, gracious Prince!” Natasha gave a mock curtsy obviously teasing.

 

Loki smiled and added his own tease. “You may wish to mind what you do and say or I may not catch you the next time we practice your ballet routine!”

“Oh you will catch me, every time!” Natasha says with no doubt whatsoever in her voice.

“You know me so well,” Loki laughs as he accepts defeat with a bow and raises Natasha’s fingers to his lips for a gentle chaste kiss. 

Steve smiles at the flirtation whereas Bucky throws a scowl in Loki’s direction. This causes Loki to burst out laughing. He refuses to tell the others what he’s laughing at but for several minutes thereafter he would laugh again each time Bucky caught his eye.

 

Sam decided it was time he looked around some more. “Who knows I may find myself some sweet honey pie just longing to have some of this loving” he said gesturing at himself, causing Bucky to pretend gag and Steve to roll his eyes. 

“I know you’ll are jealous of this fine piece of ass” he said across his shoulder as he spotted a beautiful woman heading for the bar. The others laughed and watched as Sam turned on his charm. Before long he was deep in conversation with her and buying the lady a drink. 

“May I have the pleasure?” Bucky asked Natasha as he put out his hand. Natasha smiled and willing went with Bucky to the dance floor. 

They seemed to fit perfectly together as Bucky showed Natasha that Loki was not the only one who had moves. Steve smiled as he saw Natasha lean into Bucky’s body as they continued to dance. “They look good together” he remarked.

“Yes they do but not near as well as we did!” Loki smiled in reply and winked at Steve.

 

Turning away from the dance floor Steve focuses his attention on Loki. “Lady Loki or Lori is quite the dance teacher. I may have to sign up for more dance lessons”.

“I believe that can be arranged!”

“Good, because I think I may need quite a few”.

“As many as you wish, my dear Captain,” Loki purred leaning close to Steve’s ear. With a slight finger twitch the air changed and Loki turned his face to Steve’s before placing a sweet but loving kiss on his lips. “No one can see so you need not be concerned.”

Hearing that, Steve leaned more into the kiss and returned Loki’s kiss with passion.

 

Before the music stopped Loki undid the illusion he had placed upon them and they were again sitting casually chatting when Natasha and Bucky returned to the table. Natasha moved her chair closer to Bucky as she sat back down, giving the impression she wanted to see more of the floor, and he casually draped his arm across the back of her chair. Neither Steve nor Loki remarked on the move but both smiled. 

 

A little while later Sam brought his new friend over to join them and introduced Celine to them. They learned that Celine was a Realtor who worked locally and was a native of the area, having grown up a mile outside of town. 

She hadn’t known who Sam was when he’d introduced himself but she recognised Steve and Bucky as they were introduced to her. Bucky thought it was great and reminded Sam that he would get miles of teasing out of it for the coming weeks. 

“Just my luck, that you recognise these two! Damn girl, could you not have feigned ignorance for my sake?” Sam pretended to pout. Celine apologised and said “if it helps I don’t recognise your other two friends”.

“Okay, that is something, I guess!” Sam pretended to frown. Celine reached over and said “I will dance with you though if you ask!” 

With that Sam offered his arm before leading Celine to the dance floor. Bucky gave them a whistle as they started to dance. Natasha grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor. 

“If we are not here when you return we will be downstairs” Loki called to them. “I believe the food is due to be served presently!”

 

Once the others had gone Steve looked at Loki. “Why are we going back downstairs?” 

“If Lori is to reappear then I cannot simply rise from here and walk out to allow her enter. It will look too contrived to Natasha’s spy craft. If we are downstairs I can ask Natasha or perhaps Wanda to dance or even Thor and then excuse myself to the bathroom.”

“Ah!” Steve says smiling at his boyfriend. “Have I told you how impressed I am with your strategic mind?”

“And here I thought you only wanted me for my handsome face and lithe body!”

Steve could feel himself start to blush again. “Tu es vraiment une allumeuse.” (You really are such a tease!)

“That wonderful blush; c'est pour ça que je suis une allumeuse.” (that’s why I am a tease)

“Well it works every time, damn it!” Steve pretends to pout. “Should we wait for the others or head down now?” 

“Perhaps it would be prudent to enquire if Celine may join us in the VIP area downstairs as no doubt Sam has not thought to ask?” 

 

Steve and Loki head over to Will, the bouncer, who confirms that Celine may join them as their guest as long as she is accompanied by one of them when she wishes to enter the area.  
When the music stops all six of them head back down to the others and arrive just as platters of finger food are being served. The serving staff enquire if there are any others in the VIP area upstairs and after being told it is now vacant they place all the platters they are carrying down for the Team. They return later with platters for the others in the VIP area.

Everyone digs in happily. There appears to be no end to the finger food, as further platters arrive before everyone is finished. Celine was quickly introduced to everyone. She was looking a little overwhelmed to be in such company but she held her own and had enough sass to deal with Tony.

She received a high five from Natasha and Clint after one particularly good put down. Sam was proud of his girl even if he had only met her less than an hour before. Celine and Tony got into a discussion about real estate and the current markets before he discovered she had a Doctorate in Marketing. 

“Sam, I am sorry but this girl is way too good for you!” Tony declared. “You’ll never keep up!”

“That may be so but this sweet young thing has a better chance of doing so than you, old man!” Sam countered.

“Hey, less of the old if you don’t mind, unless you are talking about Grandpa over there!” Tony countered pointing at Steve.

“I’m not the eldest here!” Steve declared with a smug satisfaction.

“That would be me.” Thor announced. “And I have more stamina and strength let alone better looks and hair than you my friend Stark”.

“I am a billionaire, genius philanthropist!” Tony once again cites to groans from some of the team.

“You left out playboy!” Clint added.

“And I am a Prince!” Thor said with a grin and a regal bow.

“Boom, drop the mic!” Sam chuckles.

“Yeah, okay I’ll give you that one” Tony concedes.

Everyone laughs and it feels good. Steve looks around and feels this is right. He looks at Loki who gives him a wonderful smile back.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki insists that everyone takes to the floor as a group once the food is finished and, despite protests from Steve, Rhodey and Clint, they all eventually do so. “Avengers Assemble!” Clint teases as Steve groans.

Clint has little rhythm; neither has Rhodey nor Vision but no one cares. They are all together in one circle teasing and jostling each other jovially as they dance to a beat that Steve, Bucky or Loki don’t recognise. Thor doesn’t care he just dances. 

Natasha dances in turn with each one of the group as she moves around the centre of the circle ensuring she started and ended with Bucky. Her moves are seductive but sensual and it is clear she has had professional training and has an innate awareness of her body.

She knows that Loki has dance moves which surpass her own and she tries to get him to show them off when she dances in front of him. Loki is content to remain dancing casually in the outer circle between Steve and Wanda. While his hips and upper body move fluidly in time to the beat Loki doesn’t want to make Steve feel uncomfortable and he wishes to keep his more sensual and entrancing dance moves to a more private setting. Tonight is not the night to draw that much attention onto himself.

While it feels strange for some of the men to be dancing alongside the others they quickly relax as the group becomes one organic unit.

 

Some women dancing nearby try to attract the attention of some of the team by joining their group on the dance floor. Deliberately their bodies move as close as they can to the man or woman of their choosing almost grinding against them. 

Thor and Tony welcome the attention. For the others who do not welcome that attention, the ladies are politely thanked for the dance once it's over but then excused as they return unaccompanied to the VIP area. The exception is Celine who is Sam’s personal guest; she stays by Sam’s side. 

Not everyone leaves at the same time, some stay on the dance floor for longer.

 

Several women take the opportunity to move closer to Steve as he has remained with Loki and the others on the dance floor. The space between his body and theirs decreases as they try to press their bodies close to his. He can feel their hips move against him. One slim blonde danced in front of Steve before turning her back to him and placed her back against his chest. As she continues to sway her hips seductively in front of him she tries to move her ass back to make contact with his crotch but Steve gently steps back from her touch without making it too obvious.

Steve is very uncomfortable and is seriously considering leaving the floor. Seeing Loki watching what is going on, he silently asks Loki for some help. Loki nods, then smiles discretely before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. As Loki moves he purposefully moves into the space near the blonde dancer so she has to move out of Steve’s personal space to avoid Loki. His hand had touched Steve’s briefly as he’d turned to leave.

Natasha and Wanda are dancing with Thor, Bucky, Tony and Steve. Seeing how uncomfortable Steve is looking Natasha moves to dance in front of Steve and Bucky, giving a lot of attention to Steve. Unfortunately for Steve not all the women dancing nearby get the hint. Feeling like he needs to get off the floor Steve is about to leave when a hand lands on his upper arm.

“If I may cut in, Steve, I believe you promised me another dance upstairs?” a cultured female voice that Steve instantly recognised spoke into his ear. Her breath sent a shiver down his spine as it felt like a kiss on his skin.

Natasha smiled as she recognised Lori from earlier and she stepped closer to Bucky allowing Steve the opportunity to dance with Lori if he wished. Immediately Steve turned to face Lori and greeted her with a smile and the tension visible dissipated across his shoulders. Lori leaned in and placed a chaste whispered kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“I definitely promised that!” Steve says clearly relieved. “Now would be a great time for that dance.” The nasty looks which Lori received from the other women who had been vying for Steve’s attention would wilt a lesser woman.

And with that Steve excused himself before placing a possessive hand on the small of her back. He headed for the upstairs area without a backwards glance to his adoring fans. He gratefully took Lori’s hand in his as they climbed the stairs out of sight of the others. Audible groans and curses could be heard coming from some of the women nearby. Bucky laughed as Natasha smirked.

Tony had no idea who the beautiful woman who Steve had just run off with was and when he asked Natasha she just shrugged and said that they had danced earlier.

“No doubt we’ll all find out if we ever meet her again,” Bucky said nonplussed. He really didn’t want Tony to ruin this night for Steve. 

 

Sam and Celine had also retreated to upstairs but they were now in the company of Celine’s friends.

Steve and Lori had several more dances upstairs before they decided it was time that Lori left and Loki returned. They stepped out onto the landing at the top of the stairs where Lori thanked Steve for the dances and bade him goodnight. He gave her a polite kiss on the cheek and she headed off down the stairs giving him a winning smile before seeming to disappear into the crowd. 

Steve headed to the bar to get another drink as he had left his glass downstairs. As he stepped up to the counter Loki moved to his side. Steve got them both a drink and returned to the seating area they'd used earlier.

About an hour later Tony saunters into the jazz area, another glass of cognac almost empty in his hand. It is clear he has consumed copious amounts of alcohol already. He orders another drink as he passes one of the serving staff.

Tony is disappointed to learn that Lori had to have an early night and was already gone as he had specifically come up here to meet the mysterious woman. Steve and Loki see the frustration on his face. Tony makes a mental note to have Friday hack into the Club’s security feed to see what he can learn about the mysterious woman who appeared to have caught Captain America’s interest. Tony had begun to think that Captain America was asexual, despite all the stories about the love affair between Peggy Carter and the great Captain. 

 

“So did you scare her off or are you meeting her again?” He asked with the intention of getting as much information as he could out of Steve.

“Not sure,” Steve honestly answered. “She was here with friends and isn’t certain of their plans. She has my number so who knows?” Steve answers, glancing quickly at Loki. So far he hasn’t actually lied.

“That’s it?” Tony asks incredulously. “Hate to tell you this Cap, but women like to be wooed and pursued not be the pursuer. You know all the romance stuff but then again maybe you don’t? You chase, they pretend to be coy but secretly love it…” He frowns at Steve wondering if Captain America has any idea what he should be doing.

“Tony, I don’t know what you want from me. She knows where to find me if she wants to meet up again!” Steve says getting annoyed at Tony. “Lori knows her own mind; she’s strong and independent and whether we meet me again or not is really none of your concern.”

“Okay, touchy subject, I get it. You thought you were onto something; that you might at last get your end away but it didn’t happen!” Tony sneers. “Better luck next time. Maybe that blonde that was trying to give you a vertical lap dance downstairs will put out tonight!”

Steve glares at Tony’s crassness. Before he can say anything Loki speaks up.

“I would stop right there if I were you!” Loki warns. Tony can hear the threat in his tone. “I would hate for you to get thrown through another window”. Loki adds with a satisfied grin.

“Yeah! Not funny! Prince of Darkness!” Tony states as he gives Loki a dirty look.

Rhodey, who had just arrived, steps forward to his friend. “I think you need to sit down for a while Tony”.

Glaring at Rhodey Tony snarls, “Don’t tell me what I need!” He tries to move away from Rhodey but he has nowhere to go. Tony sees the look he had seen so many times on his friend’s face and on Pepper’s face. “Okay, maybe I will sit but only because I want to! Not because you said so”.

Steve gently touches Loki’s knee under the table. They exchange a look of gratitude for each other.

 

Steve, Loki, Tony and Rhodey spend the remainder of the night upstairs. Steve beats a rhythm on the table in time to the music. His knee never loses contact with Loki’s as they both relax and enjoy the music.

Wanda and Vision stay downstairs while Natasha, Bucky, Clint and Thor move between both areas. Sometime later Sam returns as Celine had also to leave early but he is definitely meeting her again. The smile on Sam’s face tells everyone anything they may want to know. 

 

Later, in the limo as they head back to the Avengers’ facility, everyone agrees they had a great night. Nothing is said when Natasha falls asleep against Bucky and he raises his arm so she can snuggle against his chest. Clint is already asleep on her other side. 

Steve smiles as he sees his friend look fondly down upon the sleeping red head, remembering other times he had seen a similar look on Bucky’s face. 

Wanda is dozing, leaning against Vision. Loki and Steve, sharing the two-seater across from Thor again, are relaxed, their shoulders, thighs and knees touching gently as they laugh at Tony’s drunken stories which are being continually corrected by Rhodey.

 

*********** 

Back at the facility, most of the team head directly to their rooms. Steve has a job to do before retiring so he heads towards the dining area to check on Pottery and Tin. He had left the night hood off their cage earlier when they’d headed to the club as he felt it was too early for the lovebirds to be covered for the night. Both birds had settled down to sleep once darkness had fallen outside the windows. The lights being switched back on and the noise of the returning Avengers woke then again. When Steve walked in they looked eagerly at him for more food. 

“Hey, you two, it’s not morning yet, well not morning enough for you to be looking for your breakfast, at any rate!” The birds look from one to the other and back at Steve. Turning their heads sideways they seem to be pleading for some small morsel. 

“Is that what puppy dog eyes look like on lovebirds?” Steve asked. To Steve they looked so cute. 

He chuckled at his own joke and looked at them as if he expected them to answer him. 

“Okay, you win. A little bit of food to help you sleep! I really can’t refuse you can I?” He says scratching the back of his head as he looks lovingly at the two birds, “not when I know what you really mean to Loki and now to me too!”

“You know how important you are, don’t you?” He asks the watching birds. 

Steve laughs as the two birds appear to nod in unison. “It really wouldn’t surprise me if your Poppa somehow imbued you both with the power of all speak that he uses!” 

As Steve gets the birds some pieces of fruit and nuts he continues talking to them. “He’s really an amazing guy. I have no idea just how powerful he is or exactly what he can do but what he has already shown me is incredible. Even tonight he surprised me again. Don’t suppose you know all he can do?” 

“No Captain Rogers, he did not imbue us with the all speak. We are magical creatures so we already had it!” Steve hears what sounds like a voice in his head or is it coming from the cage? He looks at Pottery who returns the look with such intelligence in her eyes. 

Looking around and seeing no one he shakes his head. Steve thinks `I must have drunk more of that Asgardian liquor than I thought! ` 

“For a minute there I thought you were answering me.” Steve says looking at Pottery. 

Steve hears soft giggles coming from behind him just as two arms wrap around his waist. “I really couldn’t let you believe such a falsehood!” Loki whispers into his ear before chuckling softly. 

Steve slaps the back of Loki’s hands which are now clasped around his waist from behind. “I forgot, God of Mischief!” Steve says trying not to laugh at himself. 

He leans back into the embrace and turns his head slightly so that his forehead rests against the side of Loki’s face. The smile on Loki’s lips lights up his whole face and softens the sharpness of his features. Steve is filled with warmth that he can make Loki smile like that. Loki is looking at the birds now feeding on a handful of fruit and nuts. 

They stand like that for several minutes just watching the little birds happily feeding. 

 

“Do they need a change of water before we retire them for the night?” Loki asks. 

“No, I gave them fresh drinking water and clean bath water earlier”.

“So we can send them off to sleep knowing they are loved and cared for deeply” Loki says gently while turning to place a tender kiss on Steve’s eyelid, then nose tip before eventually moving so he can kiss those wonderful lips.

Steve turns in Loki’s arms and is now facing him. “Thank you for an amazing night and what you did to make it even more special!” 

“Purely selfish on my part I assure you. I wanted to be in your arms and could not bear to have to wait until we were alone”.

“Are we alone now?”

 

“As much as we can be, the others being in their rooms! Of course I cannot forget Pottery and Tin but I am assured of their utmost discretion!”

Steve laughed and reached up slightly to kiss Loki again. The kisses were languid and tender. Pulling back suddenly as he heard a door squeak he glanced towards the hallway.

Loki turned his face back to his. “I have ensured our privacy provided no one goes to either of our rooms looking for us”.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private?”

“Where ever you wish, Chéri, perhaps one of our rooms?”

 

Nodding Steve stepped back from Loki’s hold and picked up the night hood which he placed over the birdcage. “Night, little ones, off you go back to sleep!” Steve said before turning to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve talking to Pottery and Tin was for Annerp. Hope you enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

The lights in the hallway, dining and communal area dimmed as Loki flicked his fingers. Taking Steve back into his arms he teleported both of them to Steve’s room. He figured Steve would be more comfortable in his own familiar surroundings and he will be able always teleport back to his own room unseen later. 

As they arrived, standing in the middle of Steve’s room, Loki smiled. “Ta da!” He announces triumphantly. The lights come on giving a warm glow to the room and they catch the smile on Loki’s face.  
Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the pleased look on Loki’s face. He leans forward and gives Loki a small kiss as a reward. That lights up Loki’s face even more and all the sharp lines disappear as his smile reaches to his eyes and is reflected back at Steve.

 

Taking off his leather jacket Steve threw it across the back of the chair at his desk before returning to Loki. “Let me help you with that” he suggests reaching up to help Loki out of his jacket. Loki loosened his tie before reaching for Steve’s. He let the silk fabric run through his fingers and flicking his wrist the tie returned to Steve’s tie rack. 

“Fantasia,” Steve said with a huge grin.

Loki raised an eyebrow in question. Steve laughed. Generally he was the one not getting pop culture references so he was enjoying this. He told Loki all about the animated Disney film which he and Bucky had seen before they both ended up fighting the war in Europe. The smile on his face as he explained the plot and spoke in detail of the animation warmed Loki’s heart. 

“You really must show it to me sometime. It sounds fascinating.”

“Nah, it’s a kid’s movie, just a cartoon. A silly film really.” Steve’s eyes drop slightly in embarrassment.

“Not so silly if you still love it even after all these years and the passion with which you just brought it to life for me”.

Steve drops his head. He doesn’t want Loki to think him childish. Loki sees the awkwardness. Reaching out he caresses Steve’s lowered face with his fingertips and gently tilts it upwards until he can kiss those lips. 

“Anything that makes that light shine in your eyes is never silly. I would be honoured if you would share this with me”. 

“If you’d really like to see it, then sure we can have a Disney marathon with the others or just the two of us, whichever!”

“I’m sure Thor would enjoy it and no doubt Bucky too, so a group viewing it is. Maybe we can find something else for us to share alone.”

Steve pulls Loki into a deeper kiss. He had expected Loki to scoff at his love for a cartoon but instead Loki wants to share in it. As the kisses got more passionate they slowly move towards the bed to get more comfortable. Shoes get kicked off and they lie, legs entangled, lips trying to get as close as possible, hands roaming over torsos. 

 

It doesn’t take long for the heat from their bodies to intensify. Steve meets Loki’s eyes before moving a little apart and reaching for the buttons on his vest. With a nod of consent Steve opened them carefully before helping Loki ease out of it. Loki opened another button on his shirt to cool down. He wanted to take it off completely but wasn’t sure if Steve would feel comfortable with him doing that. Steve walking in and seeing his naked torso in the dance studio was not the same as now in his bedroom, on his bed. 

Kisses and caresses continued as each sought to touch as much of the other as possible. Their movements grew in intensity and became more heated and desire driven. Hands moved up and down over arms, shoulders, backs, hips and across the roundness of each other’s butts, gentle strokes and squeezes accompanied stronger holds which pulled their bodies closer together. 

Slowly reaching over Steve opened a second button and then another of Loki’s shirt, pushing back the material so he could kiss the skin that gradually appeared. He continued doing so until Loki’s shirt was fully open. Reaching down Loki pulled the shirt from his pants and slipped it completely off. Steve can’t resist reaching out to touch the pale skin. His hands run down over Loki’s muscular shoulders and arms, caressing every piece of skin he could find, gently stroking each finger before moving his hands back up the arms and across those shoulders. He remembered how those muscles had flexed in the dance studio. 

 

Leaning back to get a better view, Steve admired Loki’s lean torso covered only by an A shirt which had also come loose of Loki’s pants as the shirt had been pulled off. It was now teasing Steve with a glimpse of skin and the abdominal muscles hidden beneath as it highlighted Loki’s shoulders and chest.

“My turn” Loki purred as he began opening Steve’s shirt. Just as Steve had done he caressed and kissed the flesh as he found it, sometime with gentle kisses and sometimes with more sucking kisses leaving little red marks peppered on Steve’s skin. Before long Steve was in his A shirt too. The strong broad chest delighted Loki as he watched it expand and fall in time with Steve’s breathing.

Touches and kisses resume as both feel increasing arousal deep in their bellies. 

After several minutes Loki frowns as he looks at Steve with lust in his eyes. “Still too covered I’m afraid”. 

Looking to Steve for permission he reaches for the end of the A shirt where it disappeared into Steve’s pants and pulled slightly. Steve nodding his consent moved his body to help Loki remove the shirt. 

“Much better” Loki gloated when he saw Steve’s now bare chest. Running his fingertips along and across it he marveled at the beauty of the man lying beside him.

As Loki leaned in for another kiss a hand to his chest stopped him. He looked innocently at Steve. “Still too covered I’m afraid” Steve echoed.

 

Loki laughed and pulled his A shirt over his head. “Now that is a beautiful sight” Steve commented as he leaned in and placed tender kisses all over Loki’s chest. 

Rising up on one elbow Steve pushed Loki gently backwards until he was lying on his back. Moving up to be able to kiss Loki, Steve adjusted his position. His right leg and thigh was now firmly between Loki’s open legs. As he leaned in further Loki reached up and drew him into a deep passionate kiss, causing Steve to moan as Loki’s hip came into contact with his now hardening cock.  
Their bare chests meet and it’s like their skin was sparking off each other, like tiny little bolts of electricity each time one of them moved and their bodies came back together again.

 

Breaths are snatched in between kisses and their tongues delve into each other’s mouth in a rhythm of their own. Kisses move from lips to jawlines to necks to shoulders to chest, to abdomens and back in no set pattern just chaotic passion as neither man can get enough of the other. 

A trail of love bites along Loki’s collar bone hints at Steve’s passion. He knows that sadly the God’s healing factor would make them fade before morning. He latches onto one of Loki’s nipples with a passion the like of which Loki has not felt in a long time. Loki moans and squirms with desire under the ministrations of his lover. In an automatic response Loki threw his head back against the pillow and arched his back off the bed slightly as if trying to get closer to that glorious mouth while holding on tightly to Steve’s shoulders. The sensations that Steve’s lips and tongue are eliciting in Loki’s body make him wonder what those lips and tongue could do to other parts of his body if his nipple getting their attention felt so good. Loki’s cock jumped in anticipation. 

 

Loki was stretched out under Steve, kissing every ounce of skin he could reach, before Loki rolled, switching their positions. The look of lust in Loki’s eyes as he raised himself one more time above Steve, as he caught his breath, sent shivers through Steve’s body. Steve never expected anyone to look at him with that much desire.

Steve’s mind was warring with his body, his lust trying to over-ride his brain. He could feel Loki’s hardness against his hip or his own erection when he moved just so. Part of him wanted to reach down and free that glorious cock and take it in hand but his mind wanted him to slow things down. The temptation to go further than he was ready for was too great now that they were on his bed. 

Catching the moment of hesitation in Steve’s eyes Loki lowered himself down so he could rest his upper body weight on his forearm. Reaching up with his free hand he tenderly caressed Steve’s face using a finger to move a few strands of sweat soaked hair off Steve’s face.

“Steve, astin min, you need never feel that I will ask you to do more than you desire or go further than you are ready for, I promise!”

Feeling suddenly shy at Loki being able to read him so well Steve blushed and lowered his eyes.

“I’m sorry Loki but this is ….” Feeling suddenly very inexperienced and not wanting to completely turn Loki off he hesitated. He didn’t want to seem foolish. 

A gentle kiss to his lips encouraged him to continue. Trusting in Loki he quietly added, “I’ve very little experience and I feel like my desires could overwhelm me a bit. I know we’ve gone further than this and I definitely don’t regret that but this feels… I don’t know more intimate somehow. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow with any regrets over anything we might do tonight. Does that sound stupid or naïve or I don’t know childish and dumb?”

“No, my Darling, it sounds exactly right. Tonight has been rather emotionally fraught for both of us, our first time out with others. I think we managed to control our desires quite admirably.” Loki says with a smug grin. More gently he adds, “It is only natural for you to feel a little overcome. We need do no more than we already are or we can stop if that is what you wish”.

“I don’t want to stop!” Steve says without hesitation. Loki laughs at his eagerness but smiles and nods in agreement as he runs his fingers gently through Steve’s hair.

“I don’t want you to go Loki, not yet. I like this, kissing you and holding you and touching you and having you do the same to me. I like being with you. I think that’s kinda obvious”, he says as his eyes move to their obvious erections.

“Good because I do too!”

 

Leaning up Steve catches Loki’s lower lip between his teeth tugging gently on it before releasing it and tenderly kissing him. 

“Do you think we could maybe do what we did in the dance studio?” Steve asks his cheeks ablaze with the depth of his blush.

“It would give me great pleasure or we could do something similar if a little different if you’d like to try something new” Loki replied with a naughty look on his face. Steve likes that look. He knows he probably shouldn’t but the reaction it causes deep in his stomach is one he does not want to fight. 

 

“Sure, I’m in your hands”.

“Not quite yet you’re not but that can be quickly remedied!” 

Licking his lips Loki reached down and opened Steve’s belt then dress pants’ zipper and button before easing out his love’s now hard erection. Steve returns the favour just before pants are pushed off their hips to allow easier movement.

Loki moves their bodies closer together. The kisses and touches continue as do lingering glances. Loki reaches back and produces the lubrication which magically appeared behind him. He coats his hand and both their cocks. Steve moans as Loki rubs his lubed hand along his shaft, twisting his hand slightly before running his thumb across Steve’s penis head. Steve swallows hard trying not to call out as pleasure shoots through him. 

 

Steve watches as Loki takes both their erections in hand and skilfully moves them against each other. A gasp escapes both their throats as their penis heads and shafts touch and slide. Steve is amazed as the sensations Loki is eliciting within him. His own hand has never felt this good and he’s not sure how much longer he’ll last.

Steve tries his best to control his body’s reaction and stave off his climax for as long as he can but the feel of Loki’s hand and penis against his coupled with the noises escaping his throat are making it more and more difficult for Steve. Snatching a short quick breath Steve moans as his back starts to arch, “Loki, I’m not gonna … I’m almost there!”

Seeing the look in Steve’s eye and sensing his coming orgasm Loki leans over and his tongue delves into Steve’s open lips. As he feels Steve’s tongue caress his own Steve tightens his grip on Loki’s shoulders. 

“Steve, let me sleep tonight marked as yours”, Loki asks.

Steve’s mouth moves to Loki’s jugular and latches on ensuring that Loki gets marked just as he wanted. He sucks on the god’s neck as he feels Loki run his finger along the sensitive vein and his cock head. Allowing his nail to stroke each penis in turn Loki increased the sensations causing Steve to come with a swallowed whimper as he increases the suction on Loki’s neck. Loki follows him quickly over the edge. Warm semen splashes onto their stomachs and chests as both cocks continue to pulse through their orgasms.

 

They lie in each other’s arms exchanging tender kisses and light touches after coming down from their orgasms and cleaning up. Steve suddenly yawns. He immediately blushes and apologises. Loki laughs and kisses him again to get him to stop apologising. Seeing that it is almost 4 am Loki thinks it is time he took his leave. He looks forward to the time that he does not have to leave but for now he rises from the bed and bending down gives Steve a kiss on the back of his knuckles before grabbing his clothes. He bids Steve sweet dreams and adieu with a graceful bow before teleporting back to his own room.

Steve sighs as he looks at the spot where Loki had stood a few seconds beforehand. He reluctantly rises and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He leans against the wall of his bathroom, closes his eyes and thinks about Loki. In the mirror he can see the path of Loki's mouth across his torso. He smiles smugly to himself before washing up and heading back to his bed. The smile is still on his face as he falls asleep surrounded by Loki’s scent and sweat and sex.

In a nearby room Loki is humming quietly to himself as he prepares for bed and if he does a little dance swaying in time to the tune he is humming who’s to know. Under the covers he remembers the feel of Steve’s body against his. His finger gently touch the tender skin which now shows the love bite Steve gave him. This night had turned out better than he had hoped. Loki falls asleep with the feeling of dancing in Steve’s arms at the forefront of his mind.

 

Not far away another couple are asleep in each other’s arms. It seems that it was a good night for team bonding after all and super soldiers in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Lizphils500 for being a wonderful sounding board and her help with some tender moments. (An added bonus for her birthday: Smut)
> 
> Translation: "Astin min" means "my love"


	23. Chapter 23

Friday morning, every one of the team is up and about a little later than usual, even Steve. Some are suffering from hangovers ranging from mild, in the case of Wanda and Rhodey, to severe in the case of Tony. Natasha is simply tired after the late night out and all her dancing or at least that is what she told Clint. Somehow he doesn’t quite believe her.

Not surprising to anyone Steve, Loki, Bucky and Thor are hale and hearty. Thor had insisted that Loki provide him with one of his magical hangover cures which Loki eventually did to stop “Thor’s incessant whining” as Loki called it. Tony chooses à hair of the dog` as his hangover cure. He does not trust Loki enough to avail of a magical cure. 

 

Sam is going around with a huge `cat that got the cream` grin on his face. Celine had hoped to meet Sam again on Saturday night but he had to unfortunately decline as he was due to work. To make up for it he arranged to take her out to dinner on Sunday evening instead. He didn’t want to suggest lunch on Sunday in case she thought he only wanted to be friends or he was late Saturday night finishing the mission. 

 

Clint is a little worse for wear but he’s had worse hangovers in the past so he is coping fine. Vision is amused as he surveys his colleagues and the after effects of the team building night out. In his quest for understanding he is full of questions as to how each is feeling, what symptoms they are experiencing. He is getting on Clint’s last nerve when Thor arrives and declares in a voice a little too loud and cheerful for some that his brother to be the mightiest Mage in all the Nine Realms. 

 

“What’s this oh so mighty Mage done this time?” Clint asks with as much sarcasm as he can muster with a headache thumping inside his skull. 

“My friend” Thor says as he clasps a hand a little too forcefully on Clint’s shoulder. “You should have Loki tend to your hangover. You will not regret it, I promise.”

“I don’t think so” Clint says, “if that’s all the same to you. Having Loki in my head once was more than enough to last me a lifetime”.

“But it was not Loki in your head but rather the mind stone” Thor declares.

“Yeah, well it sure sounded like his voice!” Clint replies.

Loki enters as he hears his name being mentioned. “Let the Hawk be, Thor. He does not wish for my assistance.”

Clint had half expected Loki to insist on helping him and is surprised when Loki simply nods in his direction in greeting but keeps going into the kitchen to start his morning tea.

 

**********

 

Despite the late start Steve, Natasha and Maria have the logistics finalised for their reconnaissance mission the following night. Maria updated Steve on Mr. Shea’s movements since the last report while he is examining a file on Mr. Shea with a current photo. He doesn’t appear to be anything remarkable but Steve knows that everything is not always as it seems. 

Once Steve was happy with the final logistics he asked Friday to develop a 3D scale image of not only Justin Hammer’s office suite and server room but also the bar in which Wanda or Loki were going to casually run into Mr. Shea.

Cap then called the team together and arranged to meet those going to the office in their dark covert tactical gear in Hangar No. 3 at 2 p.m. He arranged to meet Wanda, Loki, Sam and Natasha in Hangar No. 4 at 1.00 p.m. When the others get to their designated Hangar at the designated time they find the floor area had been laid out into a simulation of the rooms they would be entering. 

 

Based off the blueprints Friday displayed the 3D holographic images of each wall, door and window and the approximate location of the security measures known to them. Starting in Hangar no. 4, with Wanda, Loki, Sam and Natasha, Steve ran through as many scenarios as they had come up with including one where neither Wanda nor Loki could lure Rhodey (who was standing in for Mr. Shea) away to a less public area. The contingency plan for that scenario was that Loki would subdue Mr. Shea with a simple sleeping spell from which he would recover within a few hours. Loki assures Steve, “He will awaken with having had one of the best night’s sleep in his life thus far”.

 

When Steve was satisfied they had prepared as much as they could at that time he and Natasha moved to Hangar no. 3. Clint had already assumed his high over-watch position in the rafters, the stand in for the rooftop of an adjoining building. Bucky was similarly positioned, high up in his over-watch position. Steve and Natasha took up their positions on the roof of Hammer Industries Building. Friday timed the simulations as they moved quickly and silently across the rooftop and over to the secured door. Disabling the alarm remotely Tony confirmed they were free to proceed. Responsibility for taking control of the security cameras remotely fell to Tony, Friday and Vision. Getting the go ahead Steve and Natasha repeated the exercise with Friday disrupting their progress with a differing problem for them to overcome each time. 

Proper preparation was a key to success and that was something Steve had learned the hard way during the war.

Loki teleported to Steve’s side, as he and Natasha reached the security bio scanner’s access panel. Loki had offered to simple teleport them into the scanner room directly but Steve hadn’t been willing to take the chance that Hammer could have had some form of defence shield inside. He had determined that the best way was to access the server room using the biometrics. Handing over imaginary biometric detail they entered the data and were given access to the server room. The exact layout of the server room and the terminal to which they needed to gain access was one element they could not plan in advance as they had no intel on the room’s internal layout. Loki would watch their backs while they retrieved the information.

 

Ending the practice session after the fifth run through Steve removed his navy cowl and helmet. “If tomorrow goes as well as that we may even have time to catch a late dinner and a drink before we head back”. He suggested.

“From your mouth to God’s ears” Clint comments.

“And to exactly which God are you referring?” Loki asks with a smirk.

“Whatever one gets us through tomorrow with as little shit-storm as possible” Clint answers as he abseils down from his perch.

“Well this God will do whatever he can to accomplish that” Loki declared before giving a dramatic bow.

“Full tilt diva” Clint muttered as Steve, Tony and Bucky laughed. Natasha rolled her eyes.

Reaching over Steve puts his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Okay God of Mischief and Chaos and fire and whatever other titles you have, you’ve got our backs tomorrow night. Non-lethal force! Okay?”

“You are no fun!” Loki pouts. 

Getting an eyebrow raise from Steve, he adds, “Whatever you say, Captain.” He gives Steve his most innocent look; a look which everyone knows is anything but innocent. 

 

*************

 

Saturday lunchtime Natasha, wearing a blond bob wig, casually bumps into Colin Shea, Justin Hammer’s Executive Personal Assistant, as he is about to enter his favourite diner. Apart from exchanging apologies Mr. Shea shows no interest in Natasha but continues into the diner.

Colin Shea is in his late twenties, approximately six foot tall with short dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a cheeky smile. He seems to have a reasonably toned body’s and is wearing a Ralph Lauren cotton dress shirt with a red, blue, navy and white striped front and sleeves, a white and navy check patterned back and a white collar over white stonewash slim fit jeans and Millard Suede Aviator Navy boat shoes. The man likes to look good even if he is simply going to grab a coffee and if he took his look straight from the pages of GQ magazine then who can complain.

He places his order before taking a seat at his preferred table. From this table he is offered the best of both worlds; he can see most of the other diners but retain privacy should he wish to dine alone. 

 

Loki, dressed in a slim fit navy Marino wool sweater over skinny dark jeans and black boots, wearing black rimmed glasses is sitting two tables away looking at the tablet in his hands. It appears that he is engrossed in whatever he is reading. He reaches up and runs his fingers through his dark hair which is curling slightly at the ends. The movement of Loki’s fingers through his hair catches Mr. Shea’s attention. 

While Loki appears to continue to browse his tablet, Tony and Friday use the close proximity to Mr. Shea to hack into his smart phone. He really should turn off his blue-tooth when in public places like this or install better security. They easily get through his firewall and security giving them access to his phone contacts, messages, and calendar. One saving grace for him is that this appears to be a personal phone and not a work one. 

They discover that he has arranged to meet friends later that evening for a drink and late dinner at 9 p.m. That will put a spanner in the works. The original plan to have Mr. Shea distracted by Natasha or Wanda or Loki or Sam later that evening, (and be temporarily subdued without him remembering that), get his bio-information and pass it onto the others to use is not now going to work.

 

“Plan “A” not going to work Cap!” Natasha says after Tony advises about Mr Shea’s evening plans.

Loki lifts his phone and places an ear bud into his ear as if he was listening to a call. Speaking lowly in a voice that the others around him cannot hear he asks, “Captain, is it essential element that Mr. Shea be incapacitated while we research?”

“Not essential but preferable as we have no way of knowing if he’d receive any form of alert if his security access is used after hours. Why, what are you thinking Loki?”

“Simply collect the bio-information now and use it later!” Loki states as if it’s an obvious solution. 

Steve thinks for a while. “Loki, we’d hoped to eliminate any chance that he’d confirm it was not him who used his security access but as incapacitating him for the duration is out of the question we need an alternative.” Steve answers.

“Really, that takes all the fun out of it!” Loki adds as a little tease, “Trust me Captain, I can have some fun while still getting the job done”.

Steve sighs. “Not too much fun, Loki”.

“I am not the jump first head strong Prince of Asgard or had you not noticed, Captain?”

Steve rolls his eyes and trying to keep his voice professional replies, “Oh I’ve noticed”.

Loki laughs at the reply. That sound makes Steve’s heart flutter slightly. The glasses Loki is wearing has a hidden camera which allows Steve see on his monitor what Loki is seeing. The lens also contain built in scanners which will allow a scan to be taken of the wearer’s eye ball.

Thinking as he goes through one of the backup plans in his head Cap asks, “Wanda if we collect the bio-information now can you assist later should the need arise?”

While Steve does not like the idea of interfering with someone’s mind if Wanda can use her power to discretely put Mr. Shea to sleep that will make things a lot easier. Wanda understands what Steve is asking without him having to voice it. She thinks for a couple of minutes before replying.

“That should not be a problem, Captain. If I am unable to get the desired result then no doubt one of Loki’s sleeping spells will be effective”.   
Steve doesn’t know the specifics of Loki’s sleeping spell but figured that he and Wanda had discussed the specific applications of their magic when working together.

Having confirmed that the team are ready to adjust their plan Steve makes a decision. He needs one more piece of confirmation before declaring it a go. “Tony, can you or Friday intercept any notification which our mark may get later?”

“Please! Did you really just ask that?” Tony sounds insulted.

“Tony!” Cap responds in his annoyed Captain’s voice.

“Yeah! Okay!” Tony sighs, “Consider it done!”

“Very well, gather bio-data now rather than later. Phase 2 move up to immediate execution,” Captain America orders!

 

Loki had discretely kept his eye on their mark while the conversations and strategy change had been taking place. 

Wanda moves over close to the area where Mr Shea is sitting and orders her take away latte. When she receives it she excuses herself and asks Mr. Shea if she may borrow some of his cream and sugar. He barely glances at Wanda as he politely offers the cream and sugar to her. He does use the opportunity to cast his eye in Loki’s direction, something he had done several times since he sat down. 

Natasha who had also been observing from her tactical position asserts, “Cap, it appears Loki rather than Wanda is our best bet at interception. His attention has not been diverted from Loki since he sat down.” 

“Understood,” Steve states as his heart beats a little faster and his stomach drops. He had hoped that Colin Shea would have shown interest in Natasha or Wanda or Sam who had smiled when Colin Shea looked his way earlier, anyone rather than Loki. He’s not sure he wants to hear his new boyfriend flirt with another man.

Taking a deep breath Steve switches to Captain America and orders “You’re up Loki”.

“Very well Captain. I promise you won’t regret this” Loki says.

Steve smiles to himself hoping there is a little personal message in that for him as well as acknowledging the order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure my description of the clothes Colin Shea was wearing is very good so if you are interested here's a link.
> 
> https://s7.ralphlauren.com/is/image/PoloGSI/s7-1258232_lifestyle?$rl_392_pdp$  
> https://intl.ralphlauren.com/men-clothing-shop-new-arrivals-cg/classic-fit-cotton-shirt/392038.html?cgid=men-clothing-shop-new-arrivals-cg&dwvar392038_colorname=Funshirt&webcat=Men%2FFeatured%2FNew%20Arrivals


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki adopts the name Lorcan as he attempts to get the required bio scans from Colin Shea. In this chapter Loki/Lorcan are both used by me and are interchangeable depending on who is speaking to Loki and whether he is being himself or his new persona. I hope it is not too confusing.

Deliberately casting his gaze around the diner Loki catches the eye of Mr. Shea. He holds the eye contact for longer than would be considered polite but as a way to show interest it is absolutely necessary. He immediately sees the result as he is greeted with an endearing flirtatious smile from Mr. Shea. Loki returns the smile and gestures to the empty chair opposite him at his table. Accepting the gestured invitation Mr. Shea rises from his seat and gathers his things to come join Loki at his table. Loki smiles again and his eyes twinkle as the other man gets closer.

 

Steve has eyes on the diner through hidden cameras, discretely put there earlier by Sam, Clint and Rhodey. He can see Loki smile and recognises this one as not being a genuine smile. He has seen Loki’s real seductive smile up close and personal and felt its power. Steve has seen the subtle changes in Loki’s face; how his eyes crinkle slightly at the sides as they really light up when he smiles with attraction and desire. The smile Colin Shea got is not that one, nor does it come close, but rather his royal mask as he plays the charming host role. Steve relaxes and releases the breath he didn't realise he was holding. 

 

Colin Shea moves over to Loki’s table. “Sorry to disturb you but do I know you? Have we met somewhere before?” He asks by way of introduction.

Tony coughs “Cheesy and lame” into the comm. “Is that really the best pick up line this guy has?” 

Loki ignores Tony. He meets Mr. Shea’s eyes. "I don’t believe we have” Loki replies as he smiles up at his guest.

“I have to agree with Tony, that is lame” Natasha comments.

“Guys!” Steve sighs. “Keep commentary to yourselves!”

 

“Colin Shea” He introduces himself as he holds his hand out to Loki in greeting.

Taking the offered hand Loki shakes it. “Lorcan, pleased to meet you. Please take a seat.”

Colin sits. “I am sorry for being so forward but I really thought we’d met before, you look familiar”.

“I guess I have one of those faces”, Loki coyly says.

 

Natasha and Wanda both guffaw at that moment. Steve does an eye roll. Tony can’t help himself but voice his opinion. “Yeah, right! Prince of Darkness does not have one of those faces. Once seen, he’s never forgotten! It's the stuff of nightmares.”

Steve thinks `that's the face of my dreams alright but definitely not my nightmares!`

 

With a twitch of his finger Loki lowers the volume of the background commentary and reduces the distraction coming from his comm.

After taking a seat Colin returns Loki’s smile. “May I get you another coffee as an apology for interrupting you and invading your space?”

“Thank you, that would be lovely but you really aren’t interrupting anything. Rather you are saving me!” Loki says as he obviously takes a good look at Colin. “It appears my coffee date has failed to show”. The shy smile Loki gives him is reminiscent of Steve’s.

 

A short while later a two fresh coffees arrive, one an americano and the other a latte. Loki thanks the server as Colin hands over a substantial tip with payment. Loki smiles at the blatant attempt to impress him. The conversation flows easily between the two men and every so often Colin reaches out and gently touches Loki’s hand as he speaks. Every contact is met with a smile from Loki who ensures that he also catches Colin’s eye each time.

 

Steve in his observation post is finding it more and more difficult to watch Loki respond to such obvious flirtation. He lowers the volume on his comm.’s microphone so he can sigh in frustration without the rest of the team hearing. He is glad he is on his own watching the monitor as he’s not sure what his face looks like as the two men appear to get more comfortable with each other and the physical contacts increase. 

Loki leans in more as Colin speaks and licks his lips every so often as he sees Colin focus on those lips. He's experienced at using body language to accomplish a goal. It’s a technique he was taught and has used for centuries while negotiating treaties and trade agreements on behalf of Asgard. His years of diplomatic training and experience are to the fore, revealing little about himself other than the fact that he is in town for a short visit, staying with a friend, and that he has been apparently stood up.

 

After 30 minutes Loki has heard all about Colin’s family and that he is the Executive Personal Assistant to Justin Hammer. Loki feigns excitement that Colin has such an important position with such a successful and powerful man. Just to annoy Stark, Loki heaps admiration onto Justin Hammer, his achievements and abilities. This encourages Colin to elaborate on his job and duties. Some stories reveal much more than Colin seems to appreciate.

Loki is enjoying this mini interrogation and mentions Tony Stark to see what reaction that name elicits. Immediately he hears a tirade of uncomplimentary spiel against Tony. Tony is not impressed and believes Loki is enjoying this way too much. Tony is right, Loki is enjoying this and imagining just how much Tony is squirming right now. 

Loki asks if Colin has ever met Tony Stark and this encourages more disparaging comments about Tony. 

“Ha, ha, ha! I think we’ve heard enough of his thoughts on me!” Tony suggests into the comm.

“Oh, I don’t know!” Natasha smirks. “This could be a good topic to bond over”.

Loki smiles at the comments he hears in his ear. “Genius, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist” Loki says in an almost perfect impersonation of Tony’s voice.

Wanda gave a quiet hoop of laughter that she could not hold in. “That sounded just like Mr. Stark!” she declared. If anything Tony is more annoyed that Loki mimicked him.

 

“Stark really likes to blow his own trumpet!” Colin emphatically states. “He is so arrogant. Have you ever met him?”

“Yes, I have had that particular pleasure” Loki replies. “To be fair Stark Industries is the number one proponent of clean energy right now” Loki suggests as he paraphrases Tony in an effort at placating what he knows will be Tony’s obviously injured pride.

“I think the world can thank Pepper Potts for that more than Stark!” Colin almost spits out.

“Ah, Ms. Potts, she is definitely to be admired” Loki adds. “Are you Mr. Hammer’s Ms. Potts?”

Colin almost chokes on his coffee. “No I am definitely not Justin’s Ms. Potts if you mean what I think you may mean? Our relationship is strictly professional. Justin isn’t my type. I prefer tall, dark and handsome” he deliberately adds.

Smiling innocently, and using the pretense of allowing Natasha pass more easily by him on her way to the counter, Loki moves his chair closer to Colin so that his knee for a moment brushes slightly against Colin’s under the table. “I’m rather pleased to hear that”.

 

Loki performance as an enamoured admirer is perfect. To Colin, Lorcan is seriously impressed by his powerful position as Second in Command within Hammer Industries; or at least that is how he has portrayed his position.

Glancing at his watch Colin asks Lorcan if he has any plans for later that evening. Advising that he will have to check with his friend, with whom he is visiting, and get back to Colin Loki confirms that he is free for the next hour or so. With a shy smile he raises his eyes to meet Colin’s eye line. He casually but deliberately moves a strand of hair behind his ear seeing Colin’s eyes follow his fingers as they move before he licks his lips and takes another sip of his coffee. He deliberately allows some of the milky foam to remain on his upper lip when the coffee mug is lowered. 

 

Watching the small smile, the adjusting of the hair, the tongue licking those lips Colin decides he does not want to leave this incredibly sexy and sensual man’s company anytime soon. He wants to reach out and clear the foam from Lorcan’s lips by either kissing it off or running his finger along those lips before offering his finger to Lorcan to suck clean. Colin can feel heat begin to pool low in his stomach and blood rush to his groin as he watches the man opposite him. He tries to imagine what those lips feel like to kiss; on his skin and what he hopes Lorcan will do with them later.

 

Loki can see the other man’s eye start to dilate. Dropping his eyes momentarily he looks up at Colin with his head slightly bowed. “Do I have something in my teeth or on my face?” he asks shyly.

“Mmn, you have some foam..” Colin says reaching out. 

Lorcan leans in towards Colin before handing him a napkin. “If you wouldn’t mind…?”

Leaning forward Colin takes the napkin and gently cleans the foam from Lorcan’s lip. The napkin lingers on Lorcan’s lip a little longer than necessary. All the while Loki has maintained eye contact with Colin.

Colin reluctantly pulls back and asks Lorcan for his phone so he can give him his number so that he may let him know about later. Lorcan willingly hands over the phone and Colin takes it being careful to ensure that he gives the correct number. Afterwards he saves the number to his contacts and smiles.

“All safe and secure”, he adds with a seductive smile. The prints of any fingers touching the phone were scanned as soon as he took Lorcan’s phone in his hand. Now Loki needs to get the remainder of Colin’s finger prints and the retinal scan. He has been collecting voice data since Colin sat down.

 

Looking across at Lorcan Colin returns the smile. “I live close by and I am known to be quite the chef. “ Colin adds with no humility. “Maybe I could make you something to eat at my place as your lunch date has failed to show.” 

“We were supposed to grab a coffee to tie me over until later.” Lorcan appears to consider the offer for a moment longer. He adjusts the glasses on his nose in what looks like a nervous mannerism. 

Colin doesn’t want to come on too strong but he really does not want to say goodbye anytime soon either. Reaching out to lightly touch Lorcan’s hand, he adds “I promise you won’t regret it! You might even enjoy it” 

Lorcan relents. “Why not, I am partial to tantalising my taste buds and experiencing the delights a new place has to offer”. 

“Trust me, your lips and taste buds will not be disappointed” Colin declares as his shifts in his seat to ease some of the pressure on his already half hard erection. He hopes it will not be too obvious when he stands. If they don’t leave soon, and Lorcan keeps looking at him the way he is, he will be hard before he ever gets back to his condo.

 

Nodding his agreement Lorcan starts to gather his things. Standing up, he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and gestures to Colin. “Lead the way. I intend to hold you to that promise of satisfaction.” 

Stepping close to Lorcan’s ear Colin says in a hushed tone. “You can hold me to whatever you like; just not here!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the last chapter Loki/Lorcan are interchangeable to suit the personae being adopted by Loki at the time.

Natasha and Wanda each rise from their seats as Loki and Colin leave the diner. Wanda looks at Natasha with a raised eyebrow in a silent question as they follow the two men at a discreet distance.

Natasha shrugs, she figures Loki is more than capable of looking after himself and that he knows what he is doing. She’s not sure how far Loki will take this but trusts him to make the decision for himself. Natasha does wonder what Cap will be thinking if this gets hot and heavy back at Shea’s apartment. She really wants to go to the observation post to see his reaction but knows she has a job to do. She does not want to incur the wrath of nor a disappointed look from Captain America.

********* 

At the observation post Steve is feeling very uncomfortable listening to the flirting and suggestive comments. He shifts in his seat trying to distance himself from the conversation Loki and Colin Shea are having. He again wishes Shea had been interested in Natasha or Wanda or Sam, anyone but Loki. He silently curses Loki for his stunning looks and amazing body.

Steve knows he shouldn’t be feeling jealous or upset but he is. That guy gets to cook a romantic meal for his boyfriend even before he has had the chance to do so; before he has had the chance to do anything romantic for Loki. Steve wishes he could punch something or storm in there and tell Shea to keep his grubby hands off his boyfriend!

He can feel himself getting worked up the more his mind suggests what may happen when they are alone in that guy’s apartment. Deep breaths aren’t really helping as he huffs out pent up energy and frustration. 

Steve shakes himself mentally. He’s here not as Steve Rogers, Loki’s new boyfriend, but as Captain America, Leader of the Avengers. He has to learn to separate the two when it comes to Loki on missions otherwise he will not be able to do his job effectively if they find themselves in a battle. 

He had been able to compartmentalize when it came to fighting alongside his best friend and brother, Bucky, in battle and he will have to do the same with Loki. Part of his brain is screaming `you’ve never kissed Bucky, you haven’t been intimate with Bucky, this is different!` 

It is different but he knows Bucky is the closest thing to family he has and if he can do it for him surely he can do it for Loki. No one has ever said that Steve Rogers is not stubborn when he puts his mind to something.

`If only Loki wasn’t reacting so much to that guy’s come on` he thinks. Steve knows Loki is playing a role but that doesn’t stop his stomach clenching and him feeling possessive. `Loki is supposed to be his; the first boyfriend he has ever had and he doesn’t want to lose him so soon! What if Loki doesn’t want to be with him any more after meeting this guy? ` 

Steve wishes Bucky was here to give him a clip around the head to knock him out of this stupor.

****** 

Back at Colin’s penthouse condo, “Welcome to my, be it ever so humble, abode!” Colin greets as Lorcan steps over the threshold. Lorcan takes in the modern décor, the high-end furnishings and the large French doors which open onto a spacious balcony. Everything screams of opulence and not in a subtle sophisticated way. The interior could have been a replica taken straight from a photo shoot for House Beautiful, Metropolitan Home or Million Dollar Homes.

He is certain that Colin has used his home to impress numerous others in the past but when one is raised a Prince of Asgard it is hard to be impressed by upper middle class surroundings no matter what interior designer did the designing. 

Colin watched as Lorcan cast a discerning eye over his home. Feigning amazement, Lorcan widened his eyes as if in awe. “Not quite the simple apartment you suggested!” Lorcan answered as he moved over to the windows and the French doors. 

Colin smiled proudly, certain he had impressed his guest who seemed lost for words at the opulence of his home. Maybe he would be even more impressed when he saw the lavish bathroom and even more impressive bedroom with its Emperor sized bed. He’d spent money to impress; its Royal Pedic mattress, his Charlotte Thomas Merino bed sheets (made of merino wool fabric that is woven with small amounts of gold carat and a silk jacquard). 

Colin likes to impress and in particular he likes to impress potential bed mates with luxurious comfort. He hopes he’ll get the chance to impress Lorcan later.

 

“May I?” Lorcan asked gesturing to the balcony which swept around two sides of the penthouse Apartment making it clear that not only was the inside impressive but the external was not lacking either.

“Please, be my guest!” Colin happily consented. 

Lorcan opened the French doors and stepped onto the expansive balcony. He walked slowly but regally towards the railing allowing his hand to brush over the rim of the bedding plants professionally placed on the balcony. He could feel Colin’s eyes on him as he walked. Lorcan smiled smugly as he knew he had ensnared his prey even if that prey did not know yet he had just invited his predator into his home. 

He could just picture what Steve’s reaction would be to that smile if he’d seen it: Arms crossed in front of his chest and one eyebrow raise with a silent “Really Loki?” look. Loki almost laughed out loud but caught himself in time.

 

The balcony gave a bird’s eye view over Central Park. `Quite the location!` Lorcan thought as he admired the view. The recording devise imbedded in Lorcan’s glasses allowed Steve to see and hear as Loki did so he made certain to get a thorough view of the outside area and roof above. This may be useful later if access was required. He also looked towards the nearby buildings which might offer an over-watch on Colin’s apartment.

Colin stepped out onto the balcony and came to stand beside Lorcan at the railings and allowed their arms to touch as they looked out at the view. “Impressive isn’t it!” he stated rather than asked as he looked out over Central Park.

Lorcan nodded slightly in agreement as he wished for a split second that it was Steve standing beside him admiring the view but he had a job to do before he could return to his Captain’s side.

“Probably one of the best views in the City” Colin commented without fear of contradiction. Lorcan smiled as he turned to face him, “Definitely eye catching!” 

Lorcan allowed his eyes to fall to Colin’s lips, neck and chest before raising his line of vision back to meet Colin’s eyes, knowing the other man had caught him looking. Colin of course presumed Lorcan was referring to him and he visibly preened. Placing his free hand over Lorcan’s he leaned further into his guest’s personal space.

“May I get you something to drink while you wait for the food to be prepared?” Colin ran his eyes appreciatively over Lorcan’s body. “You can enjoy the view while I cook. Feel free to make yourself at home, relax, take your jacket off, stay out here or come inside whichever you prefer! I won’t be long.”

 

“Yes, thank you!” Lorcan said as he moved back inside. He carefully and deliberately removed his jacket before placing it on the back of a nearby chair. His toned muscles were all perfectly displayed as he leaned slightly forward, posing briefly as he arranged his jacket.

From the nearby kitchen area Colin allowed his eyes to roam over the other man’s body and admired how Lorcan’s jeans fit snugly across the curve of his ass, fitted but not too tight. The light sweater accentuated the toned arms, shoulders and back and he could see the underlying muscles move as Lorcan straightened. When Lorcan turned to face Colin his well-defined stomach and abdominals were caressed by the fabric. Colin automatically licked his lips at the sight of the man in front of him. Lorcan could see his eyes dilate, which meant Steve could see them too. 

Colin’s gaze moved to Lorcan’s crotch and he allowed it linger there temporarily before moving to take in the muscular thighs. Everything about Lorcan said this man had a beautiful body and his posture simply added up to an amazingly sexy man. He swallowed hard as his thoughts ran to images of running his hands over the body as it was stripped naked of all those clothes before lying naked and undulating under him. 

It was obvious to Lorcan the effect his body was having on the other man and he deliberately arched his back and raised his arms above his head in a stretch. That caused his sweater to rise slightly and allow the hint of bare skin to be tantalisingly visible just above his waistband. He watched as Colin’s eyes fixed onto the bare pale flesh where it disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants. Colin’s eyes were even more dilated. Lorcan knew he needs a scan of Colin’s retinas and his eyes needed not to be dilated for that. He touched his glasses slightly and adjusted them on his face. 

 

“You mentioned a drink!” Lorcan smiled as Colin coughed slightly and mentally shook himself. 

“Or course. What kind of host am I?” He gave Lorcan a choice of drinks.

“A glass of wine please, if you have some?”

Looking at his guest Colin smiled. “Red or white?”

“Whichever you prefer, I am equally comfortable with both.” 

Colin moved to retrieve a bottle from his wine cabinet. He settled on a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon with a Merlot blend. The dish he proposes to make for lunch had sufficient flavour that it will not be over whelmed by the wine. Filling two glasses he returned and handed one to Lorcan. “Thank you, you have a beautiful home.” Lorcan offered as he took the glass of wine.

Having used magic to check that nothing had been added to the wine Lorcan took his first sip. Colin acknowledged the compliment and told Lorcan to help himself to the music collection while he returned to the kitchen to start lunch.

 

Looking through the music collection, Lorcan stayed away from the light jazz as he didn’t want Steve to feel any more uncomfortable than he knew he would be feeling right now. Instead he picked out Katy Perry’s latest album trusting that it did not set too romantic an atmosphere. Lorcan wanted to get the bio-scans and leave as soon as possible.

Lorcan moved to the kitchen area and took a seat on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar watching Colin as he prepared a Greek salad with marinated and roasted marinated chicken strips.

“I hope you like chicken, olives and cheese!” 

“Very much so” Lorcan smiled in reply.

“The vinaigrette is my own recipe. I hope you’ll find it to your taste”.

“If I don’t I’m sure you’ll make it up to me” Lorcan flirts.

 

They continue to chat generally as Colin finishes preparing lunch. Steve is happier when the conversation in the apartment is less flirtatious. Lorcan learns even more about Colin’s family history, his background, likes and dislikes all the while keeping silent about any himself. Lorcan feigns interest at the appropriate times, showing surprise or amazement as needed. Asking benign questions keeps Colin talking ensuring multiple recordings of his voice patterns can be made in case a need arises to duplicate them. 

Loki smiled to himself as he figured he now had enough information to easily guess his way through Colin’s internet security questions to reset his passwords. Maybe he’d do that for fun after this was all done.

************

To the casual observer it looked like Lorcan was hanging on Colin’s every word. Steve could hear the little breaths that Loki took which he recognised as breaths of irritation and boredom. He had heard them often enough back at the Avengers’ facility to recognise them now. In those moments he felt like he was falling for Loki even more than he had already. It amazed him how something as small as a bored breath could ease the discomfort and if he was being honest anxiety he’d been feeling since Loki entered the apartment.

 

To Sam and Wanda listening in on comms it sounded like Loki was really into this guy and they wondered if Loki could actually distance himself enough to pull off the job. Before Sam could suggest this to Steve they heard Natasha comment. 

“Wow, Loki makes this look easy, Cap! Must be all those years of Royal training and diplomacy; attending those royal functions and having to appear interested in visiting dignitaries or whatever. Even I was beginning to think Shea’s charms were working until that last bored breath!”

Steve chuckled softly on his end. Knowing Loki could hear the comments he added, “Doing well, Loki but can we hurry this along. Some of us haven’t been sitting around all afternoon drinking coffee or being fed!” Steve’s stomach was starting to grumble as it had been hours since he’d eaten and he hadn’t thought to bring lunch with him. The others all had access to the diner and all had eaten or drank something.

 

**************

Loki smiled at the conversation in his ear and the snark in steve's comment. Colin presumed the smile was for him and he smiled back.

 

To his credit Colin had not exaggerated or lied when he’d said he was a good cook. Lunch was delicious. Halfway through lunch Lorcan removed his glasses under the pretence of needing to rub his eyes.

“Have you always worn glasses?” Colin enquired.

“No.” Lorcan honestly answered, “But there are times when I find them necessary”.

“You have amazing eyes and it is a shame to hide them behind glasses.”

“Like I said sometimes they are necessary”. He timidly answered. “Try them on and let me see how they look on you” Lorcan suggests as he hands the glasses across to Colin after activating the scanning technology.

Taking the offered glasses Colin puts them on before turning to face Lorcan. Unknown to Colin the glasses capture real time images and scans of his irises and transmits them to Tony. The in depth scan allows contact lenses to be imprinted with the digital image which mimics the real eye movements.

“Very dashing” Lorcan declares once Colin puts on the glasses. Some of his prints had been captured when Lorcan had handed him his phone earlier and asked him to input his contact details. Any missing prints Loki intended to capture using magic.

 

Once lunch is finished they move back to the living area Colin asks in a not at all subtle way, “have you ever made out with anyone wearing glasses?”

Lorcan tried not to laugh out loud; rather he gives a small smile. “No, I haven’t”. 

Making certain there is a little space between them he sits down on the couch. He does ensure his leg touches Colin as he made himself comfortable. Colin continues to wear Lorcan’s glasses so Steve can see what he now sees: Loki has positioned his body in a very appealing pose. Colin’s head moves as his eyes roam from Lorcan’s eyes to his lips to his chest and to his groin. There is no subtlety in the way he allows his gaze to linger on the crotch area. 

To Steve’s relief there is no obvious sign of arousal there. Steve happily realises that the way Loki was looking at Colin was not the same way he had looked at him when aroused but Loki still appeared attracted and interested. 

In his mind Loki hoped that Steve knew the difference and that he was playing a role. He had deliberately not taken back his glasses when they returned to the living area in the hope of conveying this to Steve.

 

Lorcan returned the obvious body appraising look which Colin had given him. Colin moved closer to Lorcan and leaned in to kiss him. Lorcan’s phone started ringing and Colin was not pleased. Giving Colin his best disappointed for the interruption look Lorcan reached over and into his jacket pocket to retrieve his phone. He smiled at Colin before excusing himself to take the call on the balcony.

“We have almost everything we need” Steve advised on the other end of the phone. “Just need a full set of finger prints and you are done. He could have said all that over the comms but he didn’t want to see another guy kiss Loki.

“That’s great” Lorcan declared, loud enough for Colin to hear. “There was no need for you to cut out early. I told you I’d be able to entertain myself for a few hours…. Actually I met this rather cute guy, Colin, at a coffee shop…Yeah sure… I can meet you there.... Seeing as you cut your day short how could I refuse… See you there in twenty. Bye”

Steve laughed at the one sided conversation Loki had with him. Tony was grumbling in the background that Cap should not have phoned and dashed Loki’s hopes of “getting his end away as he was clearly onto a winner with this guy!” 

Loki could hear Tony add “You do realise people have casual sex these days, Captain No sex before marriage and curator of all things Pure and Virginal”.

Loki managed not to laugh when he heard Steve’s very disgruntled “Really Tony!” 

He could just imagine Steve’s not impressed look and the glare Tony would be getting if he was beside Steve at that moment.

 

Just as Lorcan had orchestrated Colin had been listening to the one sided conversation. Heading back inside he saw Colin rise from his seat. “Sorry I couldn’t help but overhear. You’ve got to go?”

“The friend that I told you I was visiting with has managed to finish early and free up the afternoon to spend with me while I’m here. I apologise for my rudeness of eating and running.” Lorcan offered.

“I am sorry too” Colin sincerely replied. “Maybe we can take up where we’ve to leave off later?”

Without answering Lorcan moved over to stand immediately in front of Colin and took his hands in his. “Thank you for such pleasant company and a wonderful lunch. I am sorry that it had to be cut short”.

“Hey, I understand” Colin stated as he stroked the back of Lorcan’s left hand with his right thumb. ”You can’t very well stand up your friend who has made an effort. Hope it’s not the same one who stood you up earlier.”

“No, that was an acquaintance, a very different person, and I’m rather fortunate that they did so.”

“Maybe we can meet later,” Colin suggested again giving Lorcan his best smile and hoping he’d take the obvious hint. “I’ll be with a few friends at the Prince’s Lounge for dinner and drinks around 8.30 p.m. If you and your friend would like to join us, you now know where I’ll be.” 

Colin tries not to sound desperate but hopes that Lorcan will come. He’d given him an earlier time with the expectation they’d get to spend some time together before the group got bigger. “You have my number.”

“That I do, thank you. I am unaware of what plans, if any, my friend has made for us for tonight but I will mention dinner at the Prince’s Lounge.” Loki had been careful not to mention his friend’s name or disclose their gender. 

 

Slowly releasing Colin’s hand Lorcan allowed his fingertips to stroke along Colin’s palms and fingertips as he withdrew his hands, catching an image of the palms and fingerprints with his magic. He can easily recreate them later if needed. Lorcan then reached up to take back his glasses which Colin was still wearing and put them back on. The movement caused Colin to blush as he had been so mesmerised by his companion that he had forgotten he was still wearing the other man’s glasses. His eyes readjusted to the lack of glass lenses. 

 

Loki smiled at the blush that reminded him of Steve. Physically Colin could pass as a cousin or relative of Steve’s but was not as impressive as his Captain. He lacked Steve’s easy charm and presence as well as muscle mass.

Bending down to retrieve his jacket, Lorcan ensured Colin has one last view of his ass before he straightened with the jacket in his hand. “Thank you again for lunch and I…”

Leaning up slightly, Colin places a chaste kiss on Lorcan’s lips, his thumb gliding along his jawline. “No need to apologise. As I said, I understand. Without your friend we might never have met.”

Lorcan returned the kiss but kept it quick and chaste. “Thank you again for your company it was enchanting but I’m afraid I really must go”. 

 

With a flick of his wrist as he put on his jacket Loki ensured that all traces of his fingerprints and DNA were wiped from the apartment. His image was discretely altered on all security footage in the building and the diner. Unknown to Steve, Loki also altered his image in Colin’s memory, his eyes were blue and set differently, his nose was a little wider with less pronounced cheekbones, fuller lips and a small dimple in his chin. Colin would describe Lorcan to his friends as resembling the actor, Alex O’Loughlin.

Colin leans against the door as he watched Lorcan enter the elevator. He hopes to see more of that sweet ass and those toned muscles later.

 

**********************

Steve breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to watch or listen to his boyfriend make out with another guy whereas Loki’s early escape irked Tony. Tony had made his way to the command post as Loki and Colin had eaten lunch as he had hoped to see what he believed would be a cringing Captain America forced to watch and listen to Loki making out and possibly having sex with Hammer’s Executive Personal Assistant.

Steve sent a silent thank you out into the universe that Tony had not gotten his wish.


	26. Chapter 26

From his advantage position on the roof of Colin Shea’s apartment block, Sam advised that Mr. Shea had returned home at 11 p.m. in what appeared to be a highly intoxicated state. Wanda confirmed that Mr. Shea had gotten progressively inebriated as the evening with his friends had progressed and he came to the realisation that his new friend Lorcan was a no show. Before passing out on his couch Sam had heard, through the microphone hidden on the balcony earlier by Loki, Mr Shea curse himself for not getting Lorcan’s surname or his phone number.

Steve reaffirmed Sam’s orders to maintain the surveillance while the next phase of the operation was being completed. They didn’t want any surprises coming from that corner.

 

“Secure check, channel seven?” Steve aasked as a final check on comms was carried out on the quinjet and also in the command post by Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Loki, Tony and Vision.

“Channel seven secure!” Natasha confirms as do each of the others in turn. 

Once all was in order Steve pushed the button to open the rear ramp of the silently running, hovering quinjet. Steve said a silent thank you to Tony for that particular upgrade. Friday confirmed that all infrared cameras in the Hammer Industries’ building were now under her control and the feed from those on the rooftop show a looped recording of a vacant rooftop.

 

It’s a clear night with little cloud cover so the lights from the city below appear as Steve, Natasha and Loki step off the ramp and shortly thereafter, using base chutes for easy maneuverability, land silently on the rooftop of Hammer Industries Building. Even though Loki could have teleported to the rooftop Steve prefers that he use conventional methods like the rest of the team where applicable. He wanted Loki to be accepted as another member of the team and not be separate from them. It had taken Steve a few attempts trying to explain his thinking in a way that did not insult Loki or his abilities. Loki appreciated his Captain’s thinking and the effort so he acquiesced.

Moments later Bucky landed alongside while Clint landed on an adjacent but taller building. Both Bucky and Clint moved into their over-watch positions and in turn confirmed that all is clear. Steve gives a `thumbs up` signal and signals for Loki and Natasha to move towards the roof access door.

 

As they approach the door Tony advises that he has control of the security door and just to prove the point the lock clicks open. Vision’s voice is clear and precise, “All internal and external security cameras are under my control, Captain. Looped footage is now being fed to the screens in the security station. No anomalies have been detected and all security door monitoring is equally secured. I shall continuing monitoring until mission is complete.”

“Thanks. Vision, Tony stay alert, we want no surprises!” Cap ordered. 

“Natasha, Ready?” Steve asked as he looked to one side. 

“Ready, Cap!”

“Loki, Ready?”

“Ready and awaiting your lead, Captain” Loki replied. He was tempted to add a little seduction to his tone and would have done if it had been just the two of them. Seeing Steve’s controlled Captain America countenance, and as the others were listening, he decided against it.

 

“Internal infrared scanning commenced!” Tony stated. “Security patrols currently on floors 1, 5, 10 and 15”.

“Acknowledged! Keep an eye on them, Tony. Let us know if anyone comes our way”. Cap ordered as he opened the roof access door to allow Loki in first, in case there were some hidden security measures they were not aware of, then Natasha. 

Not completely trusting infrared scans Loki sent out a small burst of magic to scout ahead. Feeling no one enter his sphere of magic he indicated to Steve and Natasha to proceed. As they reached each security door Tony would override and release the lock while Friday ensured the open door did not appear on any control panel or security feed. 

 

Just as they approached Justin Hammer’s office suite Tony called out a warning and they paused as a member of the janitorial staff exited the service elevator. Natasha cursed under her breath. She’d have preferred if that had been caught before the elevator reached their floor.

As the cleaning lady moved closer to their position Loki used his magic to shield them from view. The cleaner walked right past where they were standing as she completed her tasks. She moved quickly through the offices emptying the bins before returning to the elevator to continue her work on another floor. Obviously it was someone else’s job to vacuum and dust the offices. Steve was relieved, it would be harder to do what they came to do with janitorial staff on the same floor.

Natasha released the breath she'd been holding as the service elevator door closed. Despite Loki saying that he’d take care of their cover and all she had to do was remain still she hadn’t entirely believed or trusted him to do so. 

Steve on the other hand had used the time to check his bearings trusting completely that Loki had it handled. The look he gave Natasha told her not to worry. Having teleported with Loki Steve had full faith in him and his magic He allowed his fingers to brush lightly against the back of Loki’s hand in thanks when the cleaner left. A quick smile and an appreciative nod greeted the touch.

 

Now that the floor was theirs again they moved quickly to Hammer’s office and searched for the entryway to the server room that they knew was located there.

“This is a dead end, zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever designed the blueprints used them to throw people off!” Natasha observed looking at her hand held scanning device which was not showing the readings she’d expected. 

Steve and Loki were looking around the office, gently tapping the wall for any cavities or a change in structure. It did not appear that the door was where the plans had indicated. Steve turned to Loki, silently asking if he could help speed this along. The silent request was instantly recognised by Loki and he set about finding the hidden entrance.

Seeing one of Loki’s eyebrows rise slightly and a small smirk appear on his lips, Steve asked, “What is it?” 

“This wall behind this unit is in the wrong place” Loki answered while reaching out with his magic. He moved over to the elaborate floor to ceiling drinks cabinet and display case. Using magic Loki manipulated the mechanism which caused the cabinet to move forward slightly before moving to one side.

“Tada!” Loki proudly declared as he smiled and stretched out his hands in a dramatic gesture. Steve rolled his eyes at the almost childlike glee on Loki's face. 

 

Behind the cabinet was a steel door flush to the wall with no obvious hinges or lock. To the right of the door was the bio-scanner. A golden light shimmered over Loki’s body and a physical representation of Colin Shea stood in his place, Loki’s height and body shape having taken on its new form. Steve had seen enough of Hammer’s Assistant earlier in the day for his liking but he understood the need for it now. Loki gave him a smile that looked so wrong on that face. 

Loki added the contact lens that Tony had prepared earlier which played back the scan of Mr. Shea’s eye movements. Another movement of Loki's hands and they shimmered. His palms and fingers now held the palm and fingerprints of Colin Shea. Once the retinal and palm scans were complete the door opened with a low hiss. Loki stepped aside to allow Steve and Natasha entry first.

 

Natasha moved quickly to the stand alone server and her fingers flew rapidly over the keyboard as she typed. After several nervous and anxious minutes, as Natasha continued to type with a frown on her face, Steve asked. “Do you know how to get in Natasha or should we call Tony?”

“No, I couldn’t possibly know what I’m doing!” she replied in monotone, throwing a glare at Steve. She continued sarcastically “I only act like I know everything, Rogers”.

“Hey! Fine I won’t ask again” Steve defended and raised his hands in surrender. 

He had a sheepish look on his face which made Loki smile. Natasha rolls her eyes as she casts Steve a sideways glance. “The system has a level six encryption program. As soon as I log in security or Hammer will know someone is here!”

“How much time do we have?”

“About three minutes once we access the files”.

“Will that be enough time to get what we need?” Steve asks, now concerned that all the effort may be for nothing. 

“I can assist in slowing down security if it needed” Loki offers.

“Non-lethal methods only!” Cap orders.

“As you wish, Captain!” Loki pouts but as thoughts about all the non-lethal methods he could use appear his pout changes to a mischievous smile. 

Steve can’t help but smile at that pout as Loki bows and leaves. 

 

Natasha accessed the mainframe with ease but accessing the specific files was proving troublesome. “Someone is definitely trying to hide something. These files are protected by some sort of A.I. which keeps rewriting the access”. Natasha informs Steve.

“Can you override it” he asks.

“The person who wrote this is slightly smarter than me” Natasha admits.

“That would be where I come in” Tony declares across the comm link.

“I can do this” Natasha states, irritated by Tony.

“You said 3 minutes once we accessed the files! What about since we accessed the mainframe?” Steve asks while glancing nervously at his watch. The last thing the Avengers needed was for Captain America and Black Widow to be caught breaking into a private Company’s servers.

 

Tony enters the server room and without asking takes control of the keyboard from Natasha and starts working on breaking the encryption. Cap frowns as Tony has, not for the first time, ignored the agreed plan of action and done his own thing.

“Whoever wrote this is good, almost as good as I am so definitely not Hammer” Tony observes to no one in particular.

“Less of the self-congratulations, we just need access to the required files!” Cap responds in a sharper tone than he intended. He really has a problem with Tony show boating at inappropriate times.

“We’re in” Tony announces with a smug grin.

“Loki, clock is running”. Steve states into his comm. “Give us whatever time you can!”

“Certainly, Captain”.

 

With Friday’s help Tony is quickly downloading all the files on the servers, not just the ones referencing Doom. Steve looks over Tony’s shoulders and sees the copy all files command. Seeing Steve glaring at the copy all command on the screen Tony sighs. “Oh, this is awkward!”

“Tony, what are you doing?”

Smugly he replies, “backing up the hard drive, it’s a good habit to get into!”

Seeing Steve is not impressed he adds, “Copying anything I can get my hands on”.

“That’s Hammer Industries commercially sensitive information and secrets. You know darn well that’s not the mission!”

“How is this any different to what you wanted Natasha to download, Captain?” Tony challenges. He doesn’t like Steve calling him out or questioning his judgement.

“That’s corporate espionage, Stark!” Steve glowers. He can feel his temper rising and he is trying his best to keep it under control. Here is not the time or the place to deal with this.

“Only if we get caught!” Tony flippantly adds. He really doesn’t see this as an issue.

“I don’t wish to interrupt this moment” Loki cuts in, “but need I remind you we are on the clock!”

 

As Friday confirms that the download is complete Tony drops the faceplate on his ironman suit so he doesn’t have to deal with Captain America’s `disappointed in you` look. Steve glares at Tony’s retreating back before following him and Natasha out. 

Loki is waiting just outside to close the door to the server room securely. The tension between Tony and the Captain is palpable. Steve gives a nod and silent command to Loki before heading off. 

Figuring it would irritate Hammer no end trying to decipher how a ghost accessed his stand alone server Tony had not erased the access log. 

Loki acknowledges the silent command and as he closed the door he flicked his fingers erasing all traces and evidence, physical and digital, of their presence. He would not allow Steve to be compromised especially not for Tony’s ego.

 

By the time Hammer Security personnel make it to their boss’ office suite, (no one can explain why the lift took so long or stopped on every floor or why the door leading from the stairs was so stiff it took three of them pulling with all their strength to open it enough for them to squeeze through one by one), no one else can be seen. Contacting the security room, who were reviewing the security feed, they confirmed that the only person who accessed the floor in the previous hour was the janitor. Friday had manipulated the feed to allow for the cleaner to be seen once Loki had shielded himself, Captain Rogers and Natasha. The cleaner had not accessed Mr. Hammer’s office. They checked the roof access which was still secure. The security logs showed no access from there. Looking from one to the other they figured it must have been a glitch but they would notify Mr. Hammer nonetheless. No one wanted to volunteer for that task!

 

Once Natasha had gone through the door to the roof, Loki nods at Steve and with a small smile he teleported back to the command post to Wanda. Steve ordered Tony to pack up the suit as it would attract too much attention in the night sky, if it hadn’t already done so as he was not supposed to be at the building but carry out his assignment off site.

Indicating that Tony use Loki’s base chute Steve stepped into his own. Bucky had repacked the chutes ready for further deployment. Tony accompanied by Steve, Natasha and Bucky stepped off the edge of the building to glide down to the rendezvous point in a nearby park. Clint did similarly from his building.

 

A sudden gust of wind caught Tony’s chute as he stepped off the rooftop. He was unable to adjust quickly enough and was blown a block and a half from the proposed trajectory. 

“I’ve got him” Bucky and Clint both declared before Steve adjusted his flight to follow Tony. Bucky and Clint manoeuvred to follow Tony as Steve and Natasha proceeded to the original landing site. They landed almost silently, with Steve hitting the mark precisely and Natasha landing within 6 feet of him. 

 

Stepping out of their harnesses they quickly packed up their chutes into their backpacks and headed to find Tony and the others. As they approached the path they heard several excited voices saying “I think it was over near here that those figures landed!”

“Maybe it’s spies like James Bond or Mission Impossible” an excited voice suggests.

“Could be Navy Seals down a low altitude night jump or maybe Army Rangers or those guys, you know the ones, the daredevils who jump off tall buildings.”

“Base jumpers, I’ve seen programs on them. They’re really cool” a different voice replies.

“The ones you see on tv; Do you think we might be on tv?” another asks.

“Dude, if we get interviewed on tv, Justine will have to say yes and go out with you!”

“How could she not man?”

“Well I think you guys have had too much to drink and were seeing things”. A young female voice can be heard as the group approaching gets louder and closer.

 

Steve quickly scans the area for an escape route or cover. He really doesn’t want to be seen. If Natasha wasn’t with him he’d easily be gone from sight before the group appears but that can’t happen now, not even carrying Natasha. He doesn’t think Natasha would appreciate being treated to the fireman’s lift and flung across his shoulder. `Would it be worth taking the chance? ` He wonders.  
How he wishes Loki was here and he could shield them from view or teleport them to a darker part of the park. He’s about to call Loki on the comm. when Natasha grabs Steve arm and pulls him up against the trunk of a tree. He’d ruled the tree out as not being large enough to give them cover. 

 

“Put your arms around me and kiss me!” She orders. Seeing his confused expression she continued. “Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable”.

“Yes they do!” Steve emphatically agrees. He can feel himself start to blush as he puts his arms around her. Steve thanks God it is dark enough for Natasha not to see. 

Pulling Steve’s head down to meet hers Natasha rises up onto her tip toes to reach his lips. She holds his head in place as she places a kiss on his lips. 

The group of young college students rush along the path. One is about to ask the couple leaning against the tree if they’d seen anything when Natasha moans against Steve’s lips. The girl in the group reaches out and grabs the guy. “Leave them alone, they’ve seen nothing but each other!”

The other guys hoop and cheer and call out words of encouragement and praise as they move along the path.

 

Releasing her hold on Steve’s head Natasha smirked as she pulled back. “You still uncomfortable?”

“Not exactly the word I would use!” Steve replies, once again glad of the lack of light.

As they moved towards the park exit Natasha smiles sideways at Steve. He doesn’t like that look.

“I want to ask you a question. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to but if you don’t answer it, you kinda are!”

Rolling his eyes Steve turns to look at her. “Ask your question!”

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

“That bad, huh?”

“I didn’t say that”, Natasha tries to recover as Steve didn’t take the question as the tease she’d meant.

“Well it kinda sounds like that’s what you’re saying”. Steve says just a bit defensive and a little hurt.

“No, I didn’t. I just wondered how much practice you’ve had.” She really is smirking now, enjoying how uncomfortable Steve appears.

“I don’t need practice!” In his mind he is in another dimly lit garden and then in a dance studio.

“Everybody needs practice” Natasha states.

 

Steve wonders if Natasha was taught to kiss as part of her seduction training in the Red Room or did she practice on her arm like Mary Louise Sullivan, who lived in his building as a kid, used to do. 

“It was not my first kiss since 1945” Steve states adamantly, as more memories of kissing Loki come to mind. He looks straight ahead avoiding Natasha’s eyes. “I’m 97 not dead, Romanoff!”

Natasha couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “So are you going to see Lori again? Maybe she can become special?”

“She has my number”. Steve looks sideways at Natasha. “You want to inflict my bad kissing on her?” he teases.

“I didn’t say you were a bad kisser” Natasha defends.

“Need some practice, Cap?” Tony’s voice cuts across the comms. 

 

Steve cringes as he realises that his conversation with Natasha had been on open comms. Everyone on the mission had heard including Loki. Loki had heard Natasha kiss him. He really hoped Loki would understand as he knows what it felt like earlier in the day when Shea had kissed Loki. Steve’s not even sure if he kissed her back.

“Stark, you and I need to have a conversation and it has nothing to do with my ability to kiss or not” Cap states. Natasha swallows at the tone. 

 

Arriving at their pick up point they reached up and both knocked off their comms. Captain America had re-emerged. Steve was gone for now and Cap was seriously pissed at Stark. What had Tony done that annoyed Cap so much? She wasn’t sure but she was glad the tone was directed at Tony and not her.

 

Sam pulled up to the kerb in a black SUV. Bucky and Clint were already inside. Cap and Natasha got in. Steve frowned.

“Where is Stark?”

“He said he’d meet us back at base” Sam advised. “Don’t think he liked your tone earlier”.

“Well that’s too bad. We are going to have that conversation whether he likes it or not”. Cap states in a manner that beggars no contradiction. “So he took off in the Ironman suit despite me telling him it was too obvious!” Steve shakes his head and looks out the window at the passing lights and nightlife.

No one asks anything more. They meet up with Wanda, Vision and Loki at the command post. Clint gets out to drive the command unit back to base. Loki says he will meet them back at base and offers to pick up take out on the way. Seeing Steve’s demeanour it is clear Steve is in no mood for that late dinner out he had been hoping for. 

 

The ride back to base was relatively quiet. Steve was going over the mission in his head. Sam was listening to some music playing in the background while Natasha and Bucky spoke softly in the back of the SUV.

 

Arriving back at base Loki greets them with several bags of take out in his hands. “It appears that Tony has been and gone” he advises Steve. “He persuaded Thor and Rhodey to go drinking with him.”

“Probably just as well” Steve says, his shoulders slumping slightly. He’s annoyed and he’s tired and he’s disappointed that Tony put his own aims ahead of the mission.

“I picked up Greek, Chinese and French” Loki says with a hopeful smile. 

“Thank you for doing that” Steve says and places a hand briefly on Loki’s shoulder as he passes. Their eyes meet and a small smile is exchanged. 

 

The others smile too, acknowledging their appreciation as they walk inside. The atmosphere lightens when they learn Tony has escaped and avoided Cap for now. All are tired and hungry so they eat in an easy silence. Steve appreciates the supporting presence by his side. He wishes he could reach out and give Loki a kiss to let him know but that will have to wait. Knees touching is the best he can do as at present his mind is occupied with more concerning things and he needs time to sort through them. 

 

Once food is finished Steve excuses himself and heads off to his room. Loki is concerned for his Captain but Steve had given no indication that he wished for company right now, no little head tilt or glance across his shoulder as he’d left. Steve had been quiet and looked distracted and somewhat worried. Loki considered going after him but figures that if Steve needs to be alone he should honour those wishes. He exchanges a look with Bucky who gives a small shrug. He’d been watching Steve throughout the meal too and hadn’t missed how quiet he was. 

 

Loki raised one eyebrow in silent question and Bucky shook his head slightly from side to side in silent answer. Steve knew where to find them when he needed them.

Other than a few stolen glances and exchanged smiles Loki and Steve hadn’t been alone to talk since the mission earlier in the day. Loki heads over to feed Pottery and Tin and settle them for the night. He sincerely hopes the fact that Steve did not see to them before he retired is not a sign of his thinking about them and their relationship. 

 

Loki knows his mind is prone to jumping to the worst scenario especially when it comes to how others feel about him. Habits of a long lifetime are hard to break but he hopes that Steve truly knew he was merely playing a roll earlier in the day and that it had not been too much too soon for them. If there is any doubt in Steve’s mind or heart Loki is determined to remove it the first opportunity he gets. If he is to get any sleep tonight he must focus on those few stolen glances and warm smiles and concentrate on the feel of Steve’s knee against his own during dinner.

Steve's bone weary look gives Loki an idea. He smiles as he tends to the little birds. Steve hears water running in his bathroom and goes to investigate. His bathtub is half full and still filling. An aroma of rosemary and eucalyptus rises from the bubbles. "Friday, is this your doing?" He asks. 

"I assure you Captain, it is not. I have not interfered with your bathtub." 

Steve smiles as he strips off for what he hopes will be a relaxing bath and just what he needs. "Thank You" he whispers as the faucets switch off and he sinks into the perfect bath water and starts to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful script writers in the MCU whose wonderful lines inspired some of these scenes and their borrowed words that made this so much better.


	27. Chapter 27

The following morning Steve was up early as usual and met with Maria first thing. After spending several hours going through a minuscule amount of the data downloaded by Stark, his temper had started to rise again so he excused himself and headed for the gym where he met Thor. 

A sparring session may be just what he needed as he was afraid of what he might say to Tony if he couldn’t keep his temper under control. Captain America needed to remain cool and that meant Steve needed to let off steam. Thankfully Thor would provide an adequate outlet or at least he hopes so.

 

*********** 

As the morning progressed, (or began if you weren’t up with the Larks), Tony was still managing to avoid Cap. He’d considered heading to Malibu for a few days to let things cool down. He could easily claim he was needed on some official Stark Industries business. He wondered if letting Steve cool down may also allow him to stew and that may not be the best decision he’d ever make. He knows he’ll have to face the ignoble Captain America at some stage. Maybe it was better to do so now rather than let All American Boy Scout increase his indignation over whatever misdemeanour or miss-step he deemed Tony had committed this time.

Tony sighed and wished he hadn’t drunk so much scotch with Thor and Rhodey the night before. That may be part of his problem; he was now sober! Some things are best done with one or two or more scotches inside him. 

Looking down slightly he reluctantly asked Friday where “The Last Boy Scout” was and on hearing that Steve was in gym sparring with Thor he figured he’d let Steve work out his aggression or disappointment or whatever on the God. Maybe if he was sparring with Loki he’d get even more aggression out as surely Steve hadn’t completely forgiven him for New York; understood a little more but not forgiven!

 

Tony smiled smugly as he said aloud, “not my fault if he’s busy”. If Captain America claimed he was avoiding him later he now can say that Cap was busy when he looked for him. He easily ignored the fact that he never asked Friday to alert Captain America to the fact he was looking for him. It was semantics and Tony knew it but it worked in his favour.

“Not your fault that who is busy?” Natasha asked from her position leaning against the door jamb.

“We gonna need to put a bell on you?” Tony asked as he tried to slow his heartbeat. “You do know it’s impolite to eavesdrop!”

Not eavesdropping if you speak out loud to a not empty room!”

“She’s got you there Stark!” Tony hears from behind him. Tony turns to see Loki now lounging on one of the couches with a book on his lap.

“How long have you been there `Sheriff of Nottingham’?” Tony questioned.

“Oh, a while,” Loki answers evasively and with a grin, not willing to reveal exactly how long. 

Natasha smirks at Tony’s discomfort particularly as she’d seen Loki materialise on the couch moments before. She can’t be sure if had been there all along magically shielded from sight or if he had just arrived. She also knew that Loki would never admit as to which it was so she enjoyed the fact that Tony didn’t know either.

 

“Did Captain Rogers speak to you yet?” Loki enquired.

“No, I haven’t had the pleasure so far this morning”. Tony tried but failed to sound blasé.

Moving her head to one side Natasha gave Tony the once over. He hated being under her scrutiny as Natasha had a way of reaching into his soul with her `casual` appraisals and that was not something he enjoyed. Tony somehow managed to stop himself from squirming under that gaze.

 

“You’re not trying to avoid Cap, are you Tony?”

How Tony really wanted to be anywhere but here right now. What was it about red heads? Natasha could do to him with one look what Pepper did, remove his defences and leave him a wreck.

 

Calling on his long learned behaviour Tony stood tall and stuck out his chest as he looked straight at her. “What do I have to fear? I just own this place, fund the Avengers and make you all look good with new toys.”

“Ah! But Captain Rogers is the leader of the Avengers and the Boss!” Loki adds.

“Figure head really!” Tony tries for humour, “Bobble head maybe!” He smirks at his own joke.

“Wonder if you’ll be so brave when facing down the disappointed look from Captain America. A Mother Superior has nothing on his disappointed face”, Natasha laughs.

An image of Steve in a Nun’s habit sending Tony, who is dressed in school boy uniform, to the naughty corner for misbehaving comes to Loki’s mind. He chuckles at the image, the look on his face being mischief personified. Loki wonders if he should change Tony’s clothes to that of a school boy. 

 

“No, no, no. I know that look!” Thor announces as he entered the room. “Whatever you are thinking, Brother do not do it!”

With a look now of pure innocence Loki turns to his brother. “Whatever do you mean, Thor?”

Thor shakes his head. “I know you of old, Brother”.

“I mean only to have a little fun. What say you Stark? Are you up for some fun?”

“Sure, why not” Tony agrees without first asking for the details. He hopes Loki’s mischief might distract the Captain as his sparring session with Thor is now obviously finished.

“Excellent!” Loki declared with glee. “Lady Natasha, Thor Son of Odin and God of Thunder, Friday, you are all my witnesses”. With that Loki disappeared.

 

Natasha was looking dumbfounded at Tony. “Have you any idea what you just agreed to, Stark?”

“Yeah, a bit of fun, we could do with that around here. It can’t be that bad, can it?” Tony asked as he looked at Thor. 

The look on Thor’s face was not quite concern but it was not one of ease either. 

“Once when we were children of eight or thereabouts Loki he transformed himself into a snake. He knows that I love snakes. So, when I went to pick up the snake to admire it he transformed back into himself. He declared, “Yeah, it’s me!” before stabbing me in the side. It is best you never under estimate my brother’s tricks or fun.”

 

“He stabbed you!” Tony declares. He is now getting worried.

“Yes, but I may have merited it”, Thor reluctantly admits. “I had hidden his favourite texts on magic from him”.

“But he stabbed you!” Tony is incredulous that Thor would take being stabbed so lightly, and by his brother.

Seeing the concern on Tony’s face Thor tries to explain. “We were boys. He had been spending too many hours with his magic scrolls and texts and I wanted him to accompany me exploring the caves below the great waterfall. When he wouldn’t accompany me I had hidden his texts and scrolls”.

Just then Loki reappeared. He’d heard the end of what Thor was saying and knew the story well. “You deserved what you got!” Loki declared with a satisfied smile. The memory was one he cherished from their childhood. 

“I was studying for my first Mage presentation and examination. I wanted to make Mother proud. Further those sacred texts and scrolls had been in my private chambers and you took them without my permission!”

“What happened next?” Natasha asks expecting there to have blue murder to pay for stabbing Thor.

“I passed with flying colours, of course” Loki states as if that should have been obvious.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Not with the exam! What happened after you stabbed Thor?”

“He revealed the location of my scrolls!”

 

Natasha still looks bewildered. ”Did you get punished?”

Now it is Loki’s turn to look confused. “Why should I be punished when I had simply gained retribution for the ill done to me?”

“Loki, you stabbed your brother because he hid your books!” Tony splutters, not quite believing that it must be spelt out.

“No, I stabbed my oaf of a brother because he removed personal items from my private chambers , having entered those chambers without my consent, in an attempt to force me to forgo my studies and go exploring a cave I had visited oft times before. All because he was bored and wanted to do it! My Tutor was aware of Thor’s actions and had been impressed upon seeing my transfiguration into a snake. I scored top marks in matter manipulations” Loki proudly stated. 

 

Seeing the way Tony and Natasha were looking between the two brothers Thor felt it best that he explain further. 

“Lady Natasha, my friend Stark. On Asgard personal items retained in private chambers are to be respected. As Loki said, I had transgressed and he sought retribution. Once I indicated the location of the scrolls he used his magic to heal me but left me with a scar I still carry today and an ache which I continued to feel for several hours. It was a lesson hard learned but learned none the less.”

“Fortunately or unfortunately Thor does not always learn his lessons on the first attempt” Loki smiles.

 

Natasha had been watching Loki’s face as he recalled the story from their youth and in his face she saw the countenance of a much younger man. Thor pulled Loki into an embrace, one which was reluctantly accepted.

“It is good to occasionally remind ourselves, Brother, of times that we loved each other without question and never saw a time that we would not be by each other’s side.”

“I longed for a time that I would not be by your side so that I could have some peace and quiet!” Loki scoffed. “I know now how to get such peace without having to leave your side” he softly added.

Thor kissed his forehead before releasing the man who was once again his brother. He hoped he would never again see the madness which had clouded his brother’s mind and had almost taken his brother from him forever.

 

Friday interrupted to say that Captain Rogers had requested them to attend Conference Room 4 for a mission debrief and status update with the others.

“Looks like you’ve run out of time!” Natasha says directing her smile towards Tony.

“You know what Romanoff you should consider a career change to that off a stand-up!” Tony scowled.

“My friend, what is a stand-up?” Thor genuinely asked.

“Tell you what, I’ll show you later `Thorston`, if I survive long enough”. Tony offered.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve is waiting patiently in the conference room for everyone to arrive. A part of him expects Tony to make up some excuse not to attend. If that’s what happens Steve knows Tony will not succeed in avoiding the talk they need to have, just delay it. He’s determined to have the briefing and then speak to Tony afterwards. He’s itching to pace around the room and hit something, anything, just to release the tension he’s feeling but that will have to wait until later. Steve concentrates on his breathing, counting in and out his breaths as he flicks through the papers on the table in front of him. As soon as he hears someone approach the door he stops what he’s doing and stands up straight, shoulders back, chest out and focused waiting to meet face on everyone as they enter. 

 

Everything about the man commanding the room, his stiff full-height posture, feet set in a wide stance, the look of determination and concentration on his face, the obvious lack of a smile, the arms folded across his broad chest indicate it is Captain America taking the briefing. Loki and Bucky exchange a look as they enter the room. They know if it had been Captain Rogers before them the stance would have been less intimidating and the greeting softer, maybe even a small smile.

Sam was about to tease Steve about the kiss in the park but he quickly changed his mind. Like all the others he can clearly see that Cap is in full-on leader mode and now is not the time to tease.

 

Loki steps up and takes his usual seat, second down on the left, which is normally the one to Steve’s right but, today the seat beside him is left vacant. Steve remains standing at the front of the room and the head of the table. Not wanting to be in Steve’s direct line of sight Tony abandons his usual seat at the other end of the table but takes one along the side of the conference table beside Rhodey instead.

Natasha considers taking the seat opposite Steve but changes her mind and moves to her normal seat alongside Bucky. `Is she deliberately trying to draw attention to Tony having left the end seat free?` she wonders to herself for a brief second. Not really caring too much about her motivation she internally shrugs.

 

There is a tension in the room that’s not normally present at team meetings. Most think it is because of whatever was revealed in the intel recovered but Nat’s gut tells her it is lingering from last night and Steve’s annoyance at Tony.

 

Last to arrive was Maria who took Steve’s usual seat. When all are seated Captain America addresses those assembled.

“As you all know, some of the team infiltrated Hammer Industries yesterday in an attempt to retrieve more information about Victor Von Doom and Hammer Executives’ recent meetings. The purpose of this debrief is to go through the mission so we may analyse what worked, what didn’t and where we could have improved our actions or otherwise.”

Everyone nods in acknowledgement. “There will be further briefings to be announced as and when the recovered intel is analysed.” There was no mistaking Steve’s unease for what those briefings may contain.

 

Over the following several minutes Steve takes the team quickly through the preparation for the mission, the assigned tasks and the objectives. As he moves onto the previous day’s activities he asks those who took part to discuss the role they played, what action they took and the motivation behind the action, the outcome achieved and whether or not they considered it a success.

This type of debrief is nothing new to Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Rhodey or Steve as they have had years of experience from either a military background or with S.H.I.E.L.D.

For Loki it is very odd to be asked to discuss his actions and motivations in this manner and he is not comfortable, although there is little in his face or body language to display this. On Asgard, a mission is considered a success if the objective was achieved and actions are only looked at when something had gone wrong. Even then such discussions are limited to a small number generally Odin, Tyr, a few select high ranking Military or Council Members, the two Princes and whomever was directly involved. 

 

Loki is ill at ease voicing the motivations for his actions. He acted on instinct and years of diplomatic training combined with his negotiating experience and all the ways he’d learned to manipulate situations and people to his advantage. He does not want to come off arrogant by saying that having considered the situation he relied upon his ability to read people by their actions. Accordingl,y he keeps his comments general. 

 

While Steve would have preferred something more in-depth with specifics as to Loki’s thinking at the time, (especially regarding his flirtation with Colin Shea), he realises Loki may not be accustomed to this debriefing style. He also acknowledges that his need to hear more may be more personal than professional, so he accepts the general comments and doesn’t ask Loki to elaborate. Reviewing the briefing later Steve will realise that Loki did clearly state his objective and means by which he completed his task and was only vague regarding his thinking at the time.

 

As Loki is giving his account Sam cannot resist the opportunity to tease Loki. “I was starting to get worried there Loki for a time; it seemed we were gonna be treated to a live porn show while you were in that guy’s apartment!”

Loki looked at Sam in disbelief. “It is not my norm to invite an audience. Exhibitionism is not one of my weaknesses.”

“Well it sounded like it could get hot and heavy pretty quickly to me.” Sam countered.

“It did appear like you two were really connecting”, Wanda observed in a low voice. She likes Loki so she didn’t want to insult him or in any way cause upset.

“You had me fooled. I’d have sworn you were really into the guy and it was damn obvious he was seriously into you.” Sam added. 

All the while Steve remained quiet, carefully avoiding catching Loki’s eye. He was interested to hear what Loki had to say in reply. Loki bowed his head gracefully as he answered Sam. “Then I played my part as I was ought to do”.

 

Natasha had been watching Loki throughout trying to determine if he had only played a part or if he had actually found the guy attractive. “He was easy on the eyes”. She adds as a side-line comment. “Kinda reminded me of a less well built, less polished Cap!”

“There is none better than my brother at being the diplomat and making others feel admired and special when he so chooses.” Thor proudly states, his smile large and his voice booming around the room.

“Really” Tony in astonishment all but spluttered. “Loki! A diplomat? Making people feel special? No! Not seeing that I’m afraid. Sorry, Thor, but Asgard must have a different idea of diplomacy and feeling special there buddy.” Tony continued, gesturing at Thor then Loki. “You, definitely but Mr. `You are all beneath me!` here. Nope, it’s just not happening!”

“Stark! Enough!” Cap admonished, the cold sharp command ringing out before Loki could respond. 

 

Thor would not let the slight against his brother go so easily. Looking directly at Tony he stated, “You, my friend, have no comprehension of how successful a Diplomat and Emissary for Asgard my brother is or has been.” His tone beggars no contradiction. “I ask that you do not speak of matters to which you are a stranger.”

“There is no need to explain” Loki offered to his brother. “The complexities of inter realm relationships are beyond Mr. Stark, despite his genius assertion, so save your breath for a more worthwhile cause, Brother.”

 

The glare Loki fires at Tony would make someone with a lesser ego wilt. Tony simply ignores the barb and shrugs. “Yeah well, he didn’t show much diplomacy in his dealings with New York!”

“That’s enough!” Steve commands, the power in his voice demanding obedience this time. Shaking his head in disappointment, he continues, “let’s get back to the mission debrief. Natasha, please continue.”

 

The remainder of the mission briefing was kept professional but it did nothing to dissipate the tension around the table which was palpable. It came as no surprise to Loki or Natasha that the tension ratcheted up several notches when it came to Tony’s element and particularly that dealing with the information he downloaded from the servers.

“I completed my part with the cameras, with Friday’s help. Good job, by the way Friday.” Tony praised.

“Thank you. You couldn’t have done it without me, Mr Stark.” Friday answered.

Some chuckled but Steve remained stoically straight faced. He had taken a seat at the top of the table as Loki had finished his part and was now sitting back in his seat, his torso leaning slightly to one side towards Loki but his eyes remained fixed on Tony. The frown between his eyes deepened. Steve knew what was coming and he was again concentrating on his breathing trying to keep his temper under control. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper. Loki looked briefly at Steve and wished that Steve had taken his usual seat so he could reach over in the hope that his touch would release some of the tension so obvious in his Captain’s posture.

 

Continuing undeterred by Friday’s sass Tony added. “Well, when Natasha was unable to get beyond log in I naturally stepped into the breach.”

Natasha stared directly at Tony. “You didn’t give me a chance to get much further before you commandeered my mission!” 

The others around the table glance at each other. Loki’s eyes remain on Steve as he watches him breathe deeply. For those who had not been present to witness the tension from the night before they are perplexed as to why the atmosphere in the room had shifted. 

 

“Genius….” Tony starts while pointing to himself but he is cut off midstream by Clint.

“Yada, yada, yada! We’ve all heard the rest of this more times than we’d have liked. Tony, stick to the briefing not self-congratulations.”

“Okay, someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning”, Tony quips.

Loki decides to help (or at least that what he’d claim he was trying to do). “I can always finish this part as I was also present.”

“No!” the Captain states, a little harsher than he’d intended. Loki looks back at his love and he can see the instant apology in his eyes for the snap. Steve softens his tone but it still commanding. “This is Stark’s part, let him finish.”

 

The use of Stark rather than Tony should have put Tony on alert but as he wasn’t really paying attention, being more focussed on throwing imaginary daggers across the table at Clint for having cut him off, he didn’t notice.

The others, Bucky, Thor, Wanda and Vision all noticed as did Maria. 

 

Maria already knew why Steve was annoyed as they had spent several hours together that morning going over the mission. Maria had gone to Steve’s office earlier to ask why so much irrelevant data had been downloaded from Hammer’s servers. 

They had received several hundred terabytes of data rather than somewhere between one and ten terabytes at most which Maria had been expecting. Their estimate of the download size had taken into account the fact that they would not have had time to sift through the data at Hammer Industries but a more selective download was envisaged. The volume of data received meant that their analysts would have weeks of work ahead of them sifting out the relevant information from the irrelevant. 

All this extra data caused their servers to run slower and while they were waiting to analyse the data they could very possibly run out of time thus allowing Doom and Hammer achieved their objectives.

By the time the Avengers eventually discovered what was planned they’d be too late to stop them and the entire purpose of obtaining the data in the first place would be nullified.

 

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted” Tony started before looking at Natasha, “you may need to do some work on your social interactions there Romanoff. You know less spy more civilian needed!”

Everyone around the table looked aghast at Tony. 

“Pot kettle black” Clint commented.

Natasha glared at Tony. “I’m not taking social skills classes from you, Stark!”

 

Steve sighed, his patience starting to wane. This was dealing with a kindergarten. “Can we please try and keep on topic, people?” Steve’s frustration was clearly beginning to show in his posture, his tone and the way he threw his head back, glaring at the ceiling and loudly exhaling.

Bucky could see one of Steve’s hands was balled into a fist. No doubt there would be deep crescent shaped indentations in his palm when he released that fist. Steve so wanted to bang his fist down on the table and yell at them to behave as professionals. The pulse at the side of his neck was visibly jumping too.

Looking at Tony he almost pleaded, “Stick to the briefing and keep personal commentaries to a minimum.”

 

Tony shrugged. “As I was saying genius engineer, computer wizard that I am, I came to the team’s aid and easily broke through Hammer’s mediocre encryption. No offence Romanoff but you may want to upgrade your hacking skills. I’m available for assistance and tutelage whenever you like.”

Natasha had gone deathly quiet. Only the increase in the movement at her pulse point in her neck gave away how close she was to reaching across the table and punching Tony in the mouth. `Oh she’d show Stark how efficient her skills were!`

 

Loki sat back watching the display. The chaos loving part of him really wanted to see Tony and Natasha kick off but he knew that was the last thing Steve wanted to happen. He sighed silently at the missed spectacle.

 

Clint reached out under the table and placed his knee against Natasha’s. A quick sideways glance from her had let him know she knew what he was trying to do and appreciated the effort. Bucky was getting increasingly annoyed with the digs Tony seemed to be taking at Natasha not to mention the increased tension it was causing in Steve.

“Friend, Stark”, Thor announced as his voice cut through the tension. “May we hurry this along? I do not wish to miss any of the briefing but my bladder is beginning to speak most earnestly to me. I would prefer that the briefing end before my bladder insists on my leaving. I hold you responsible as you insisted I accompany you to the club last night”.

The interruption by Thor was enough for Natasha’s rage to subside for now. Strangling Tony was no longer her goal but she would make him suffer. She just needed to come up with a plan and as she looked around the table she guessed she would find several willing volunteer helpers if she asked for them.

 

Whether not noticing, or choosing to ignore, the death glare that Natasha was giving him Tony smiled at Thor. “Certainly Thor, we can’t have you missing any of the important stuff!”

Tony turned his attention back to the room and continued. “Having gotten into the system I copied the files to Friday.”

Looking less than repentant he added, “Breaching the encryption may have triggered an internal alarm of some sort” He shrugged as he looked directly at Cap. “I didn’t really have the time to enter seamlessly as someone was needlessly hurrying me along!”

“If you had left it to Natasha, as it was her assignment, we may have gotten in and out without ever triggering that alarm but we’ll never know that now will we?” Steve countered, his patience now running wafer thin.

 

“So that’s what has gotten you so pissed?” Tony asks as he sits up taller in his seat.

“Among other things” Steve answers, making sure he never breaks eye contact with Tony.

“What? The American Boy Scout doesn’t want anyone to know he regularly crosses the line?”

“That’s not it and you know it, Stark! We can talk about this further later, privately”.

“No, don’t hold back now Cap!”

“This isn’t the time or the place!” 

 

The vein in Steve’s neck is really jumping now and everyone in the room can see it but, Tony being Tony, he keeps pushing. He still gets a kick from pushing Steve’s buttons. While he doesn’t do it as often as he used to he still can’t resist the opportunity when it presents itself.

“No! Why not? If this is to do with the mission then this is the time and the place.”

“You really want to do this now?” Steve asks as he straightens to his full height and instinctively pushes his shoulders back. The look in his eyes is dangerous and his temper is simmering behind his eyes, threatening to boil over any minute.


	29. Chapter 29

Maria Hill had never seen this side to Captain America. Steve’s annoyance and frustration at Tony was radiating off him in waves. He really didn’t want to have this particular conversation with Tony while an audience was present but if that was what Stark wanted Maria feels that was what he should get. 

Loki can see the turmoil going on behind Steve’s eyes. He wants to get up and take his love into his arms and hold him until his temper abates but he knows he cannot do that. He glances at Bucky who can also clearly see that Steve did not want to do this now. Bucky knows his friend will want to kick himself later if he lets his temper get the better of him, no matter how much Tony is baiting him.

Steve knows Tony loves an audience and he is determined not to give him what he wants. He looks quickly around the room. This feels like a challenge to his leadership of the Avengers, even if Tony didn’t intend it to be one.

For a moment it feels like everyone is holding their breaths. An image from the old matinees Steve and Bucky, as kids, snuck into the picture houses to see comes to Steve's mind; two gunslingers facing off on main street as the town's folk looked on. He quickly pushes the memory from his mind and gives a small frown.

Wanda looks at Vision, as the tension in the room sky rockets, hoping he will help ease the tension. “Perhaps we have heard all that we need to at present” Vision suggests. “I think that perhaps now may be a good time to stop!” 

“Do you agree Captain? Would it be appropriate for the rest of the team to leave so you may speak to Mr. Stark alone?” Wanda adds, hoping others will agree. 

The anxious tone in Wanda’s voice catches Steve’s attention. It is clear from her face that neither Wanda nor the others wish to witness him berating Stark, although the glint in Loki’s and Natasha’s eyes could suggest otherwise.

Looking around the conference table Steve sees Bucky gives him a short nod as he looks in his direction as does Thor. When he looks at Loki again he too gives a reluctant nod. The look now on Clint’s face is that he has changed his mind and clearly wants to see Steve take Tony to task.

Taking a moment and a deep breath to calm himself, Steve stands. “Okay, Stark, you want to do this now we’ll do it now. Everyone else, thank you for attending but you’re now free to leave. As I said earlier there will be further briefings as and when our analysts have gotten through the mountain of data received. I just hope it will be soon enough!”

“No, don’t go on my account!” Tony announces. “I am happy to have an audience, I relish an audience or haven’t you noticed?”

“Tony, don’t!” Rhodey tries to intervene.

“Don’t what?” 

Rhodey shakes his head and stands getting ready to leave.

“Thanks but no thanks” Bucky says as he heads for the door followed quickly by the others. Loki is last to leave. He glances at Steve and gives him a supporting and encouraging smile before he walks out. Steve is grateful for the implied support.

Tony remains seated, confident that he did nothing wrong. `Only `Captain Uptight’ and his sensibilities could take offence; `Mr Righteous` himself`.

 

Once the room cleared Steve sat down wearily. The tension across his shoulders was obvious. `Why was Tony always goading him?` he wondered.

Rolling his head in a circle in a vain attempt to release some of the tension Steve takes another deep breath and tries to temper his voice and tone. “Tony, what you did...., the additional data you took has set us back weeks. Let’s not ignore the fact that it could be considered corporate espionage and you did that on Avengers’ time!”

“What I did?” Tony asks incredulously as he rolls his eyes. “How is what I did any different to what Romanoff was going to do?”

“Natasha was going to access only matters connected with Dr. Doom not all Justin Hammer’s private files and data”. Steve declares. He can't believe Tony thinks he only did what Natasha was supposed to do!

“And pray tell, how was she going to accomplish that? Stay there for several hours as she sifted through all those files while we all got caught?” 

Tony’s arrogance is clear from the condescending tone he’s using. His ego is now also offended. As far as he is concerned he is far more qualified and knowledgeable than Natasha when it comes to computer technology or any technology .

“She had an algorithm written to do just that but you never gave her a chance to deploy it. No you had to take over; do it your way as always!” Steve states sounding determined but with an underlying tiredness.

“We got the information and maybe a bit more” Tony adds, quite proud of himself.

 

Steve can feel his temper start to rise again as Tony refuses to see what he did, not only was it wrong but he’d compromised the overall mission. “You can’t really help yourself, can you?"

When Tony doesn’t respond Steve continues. “You just don’t see it?" 

Steve stands again and begins pacing along the top of the room, hoping that by moving it will help release some of the pent up frustration, disappointment, energy and, if he's being honest with himself, anger he can feel build again before he needs to hit something or someone.

“Yeah, well not everyone sees things through the eyes of a 1940’s All American Hero!" Tony flippantly replues. "Some of us are more human than that.” 

Tony can’t or doesn't see the pain and hurt in Steve’s eyes his comment caused as he continues “Not all of us can say that the best of what we are came out of a bottle!”

Steve stops moving. He can’t believe Tony is still stuck there, still caught up on how Howard had felt about Steve and what he had done for him. Steve thought they’d moved beyond that but apparently not. He needs to change tact or this will never be resolved. He needs to make Tony see!

Steve lowers his eyes slightly as he turns. He then raises his head slightly bring his eyeline up as he does so. Looking Tony straight in the eye he speaks clearly and plainly. 

“A team operates on trust, Tony. I thought we had that again.” 

Tony knows this is a reference to Ultron and Sokovia. They had all worked hard to try and move on from that and rebuild.

Steve continues, “How can I lead a mission if some of my team have a mission of their own? That’s not a team. That’s just a group of individuals. I thought we were more than that. Obviously I was wrong.” Steve shakes his head as he looks at Tony. (“This one’s on you, Tony”, he thinks but does not say.)

 

Still shaking his head, in disappointment now more than temper or frustration, Steve gathers up his papers and leaves the room without another word or a further look at Tony.

 

Tony remains sitting, now thinking about what Captain America had said about being a team. Tony hadn’t seen what he he’d done as being wrong but now Captain America had put another slant on his actions and he doesn't like it.

“Damn it!” he said aloud to the empty room. The defensive cockiness is gone and he's deflated. “Where did that guy learn that look?” he asked no-one.

After a short while Tony decides to head to the sanctuary of his lab. He is about to leave as Maria steps backs into the room. She had seen Steve leave and heard Tony’s comments.

“Mr. Stark” she quite formally greeted.

“Ms. Hill” he replied. “You heard all that I presume” he stated rather than asked.

“No, I didn’t need to hear what the Captain had to say to you. I already knew why Captain Rogers was annoyed. I spent several hours with him this morning. The additional data you sought to download has severally affected our ability to efficiently analyse the data. You have set us back weeks in our efforts to discover what Hammer and Doom are up to not to mention that we may be too late to stop them by the time we figure out what that is.” She reiterated some of what Steve had said.

 

“Not if I put myself, Friday and the weight of Stark industries’ servers behind you” Tony tried to help, finally realising that there is more than corporate espionage or being annoyed at Tony for the sake of it behind Cap’s anger.

“I doubt Captain Rogers would want the information going anywhere near Stark Industries’ servers.” Maria stated. She knew that once Friday had access to the information it made little difference where it was stored.

“Okay, then we need to upgrade the Avengers’ servers. Friday draw up specs and have them ready in my private lab in ten minutes.” Tony orders.

“Already done and waiting for you, Sir”. Friday replied. “Captain Rogers had enquired earlier if there was anything that could be done to increase the current capacity and efficiency of the servers as they have slowed to a crawl. I have been working on a solution since then. An analysis us waiting for your perusal now, Sir.” 

 

If Tony didn’t know better he’d have thought there was a little judgement evident in Friday’s voice. Maybe she was developing attitude like Jarvis had. `Now wouldn’t that be something` he thought as he smiled.

He gives Hill a surprise kiss on the cheek as he passes her and leaves, discussing capacity, power and specifics with Friday as he goes.

Tony headed directly to his private lab after leaving the conference room to work on improving the power, capacity and output of the Avengers’ servers. 

He asked Friday to make a note that the servers should be upgraded annually. As he had been spending more and more time in Malibu and less at the facility he hadn’t kept on top of upgrades. 

 

Another thing Tony felt he was missing out on and realised for the first time how much he needed to keep in better contact with them. He had promised Pepper he would step back from Ironman but he found that in his effort to do that he had stepped completely back from the people as well as the suit. Maybe, just maybe Captain America’s little speech about being a team had hit home more than he would have liked. 

 

Tony had never been good at being part of a team but he thought he’d learned. What he had forgotten was that relationships whether they are personal and romantic or personal friendships required work and needed to be maintained. It was not like an A.I. which maintained itself once it was created. 

As always it was easier for Tony to absorb himself in electronics and computers. He could lose himself for hours and feel worthwhile and happy. But being part of the team had come to mean more to him than he had appreciated. Being honest with himself, which was something he tried to avoid as much as possible, he came to the conclusion that Steve being disappointed in him meant something. It was his friend being disappointed and hurt by his actions more so than even Captain America that really hit home. 

Tony knew there was something he could do to help eade the Captain's annoyance, something he was good at and by the time he was finished the Avengers’ servers would have no equal, well maybe they’d equal Stark’s personal servers. 

While Captain America might never acknowledge that he’d helped undo the alleged damage caused to their mission by his new actions Tony would know he’d done so and that would have to be enough.

What to do about his friend's disappointment wasn't so easy to remedy. 


	30. Chapter 30

Steve headed to his office after leaving the conference room. Dropping off his papers he knows he needs to release the energy which has built up or he is liable to snap the head off some unsuspecting and innocent staff member. He considers whether a run or the gym would be best and settles on the gym. He can take his frustrations out better on punching bags especially the ones Loki has enhanced with magic to make them last even longer.

His head is swirling with thoughts as he wraps his hands. Tony's comments about the best of him coming from a bottle had really hurt. It is probably the one gibe that gets to him every time he hears it and it is Tony's favourite barb. It's the one he knows has to hurt the most. When Tony gets defensive he gets nasty, really nasty. The reminder to Steve that he is only the way he is now physically and mentally because of Dr. Erskine's serum, as if Steve needed a reminder. Every time he looks in the mirror he is reminded that he is no longer what he once was.

He gained and lost so much when he allowed that serum to be administered. He lost a part of himself, his identity as Steve Rogers. The little guy from Brooklyn was gone and in his place was Captain America. He remembered Dr. Erskine's words that what was needed was not a good soldier but a good man. Every day he's tried to live up to that, to be that, to honour the memory of the man who saw someone beyond the sickly skinny guy, the man who he could become! 

Steve knows that without the serum he would not be here now, Hydra would have won the war and the world would have been a poorer place for it but he hadn't defeated Hydra. They had survived as he lay encased in ice. They had flourished and infiltrated every corner of Government and places of power. He was still fighting Hydra after 70 years and damn it he needed his team to help him do that. He also knew that without Dr. Erskine's serum and Hydra's version of it he would not have his best friend and brother today. 

He has to, he NEEDS to, focus on the positives and not let his mind take him into deep dark waters of thinking only of what he's lost. That battle within his own mind is a never ending one and every so often someone, generally Tony, will say something which sets him on that downward spiral again and again. He is desperately trying to focus on one thing at a time and is so preoccupied he doesn't notice as Loki enters the gym. 

“Steve, are you okay?” he hears from behind him.

“No, not really but I will be”. Steve honestly answers without turning away from the task at hand. That voice, that man, his friend and new love reminds him that there are positives; the kind that outweigh all the cons and make him thankful not only for the serum making him Captain America but for giving him the chance to live and be what he is today and look towards a future he could only have ever dreamed of before now.

 

Loki quickly realises that the talk with Tony had not gone well nor had it done anything to ease the tension Steve had been feeling. In fact Steve's shoulders looked tighter than they had at the beginning of the meeting. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" 

Steve doesn't answer. He simply shakes his head from side to side and his shoulders slump even more. 

A golden light shimmers over Loki's body as his clothes change into his Asgardian linen tunic over his leather pants. “Perhaps something a little more physical might help?” Loki suggests indicating the sparring mats at the edge of the room as Steve turns to face him. 

Steve’s eyes roam over Loki. “I still don’t know how you can spar in those” Steve says as his eyes linger on the leather pants. Although the leathers are form fitting Loki seems to move with ease and little restriction. Steve wonders what it would feel like to run his hands over Loki in those pants.

“I can take them off if you would prefer!” The blatant suggestive look in Loki’s eyes makes Steve blush. “Or perhaps you would prefer my dance pants?”

The leathers immediately change to the dance tights Loki wore for his pole routine. Steve swallows hard as memories of that routine come back to him. He’s not sure which were having the greater effect on him; the leather trousers which seemed to caress the toned cheeks of Loki’s ass as he moved or the dance pants which fit to his ass and muscles in his legs like a second skin.

Looking up Steve sees Loki watching him with a knowing smile. The sides of Loki’s mouth turn up even more as he watches Steve swallow hard for a second time. His eyes linger on Steve's throat as he imagines running his lips and tongue over that bobbing Adam's apple. Unconsciously licking his lips he triumphantly announces “Dance pants it is then!” 

Oh how Steve wished he’d kept his mouth shut. As distracting as Loki’s leather pants were, Steve could force his mind back to Stuttgart and Loki on the Quinjet but he has only one memory associated with those damned dance pants. Shaking his head to try and remove those memories he willed his body not to react as he gets into a defensive position on the mat, now in the centre of the floor.

Loki suggested they both remove their shoes as he moved to stand barefoot across from Steve.

 

Having watched Steve spar many times before Loki knows he likes to defend at first so Loki moves to attack. He spins and reaches out one leg as he lowers his body position to try and take Steve’s legs out from under him. Steve jumps to easily avoid the outstretched leg swipe but Loki is waiting with a punch to the ribcage as Steve lands again. Steve barely protects his ribs with a forearm and elbow parry before Loki has spun again and caught Steve on his chest with a punch from the other side.

Steve steps back slightly with the force of the impact. He decides that going on the defensive may not be his best option here today. It has been months since he last sparred against Loki and even longer since he sparred with intent. He really needs to do so more often to help keep his reflexes and skills sharp. 

Having now had the pleasure of seeing Loki’s pole routine Steve can pinpoint how his balance and core strength are being used to great effect. Steve goes on the offensive moving forward; combining a series of blows and thrusts and kicks. This is what Loki had been waiting and hoping for as he knows that if Steve really lets himself go for it he will release a lot of the tension he has been feeling and it will help him relax.

Of course a massage may do the same thing but he is not sure if Steve is ready for one of his massages just yet. Maybe that level of comfort will come soon and then Loki can really help Steve relieve his tension. He smiles as he thinks of the prospect.

Steve sees the smile and is a little wary as it cannot mean anything good. Loki moves forward, driving Steve back as he gradually increases the speed and power of his attack. His agility is to the fore. Steve counters the attack adding more force and power to his own moves.

The sparring session continues for the next forty minutes, each trading punches, elbows, kicks, knees and shoves, both giving and taking. Loki is easily a match for Captain America’s strength and speed. Without his shield Steve has to rely on his forearms and legs to block punches and kicks. Steve adapts his fighting style as he adopts some street fighting techniques to land several hard blows to Loki’s torso and arms. He isn’t having as much luck with his kicks as Loki seems to be able to twist and bend his body out of reach of Steve’s foot at the last minute preventing him from landing his blow. 

More than once Steve curses those long legs and arms as Loki can strike from further away or catch his foot before the strike lands and use his own momentum against him. Steve is thankful for his gymnastics and parkour skills as he spins and rolls and returns to an upright position time and tome again. Loki does not have to get in as close to his opponent as Steve needs to do. He misses the extra reach and distance his shield gives him but he knows that if he used his shield then Loki would use an staff and he remembers just how lethal he is with that. 

 

“Are you sure you’re not using magic?” Steve asks as he stops to take a breather and a quick drink of water. Several attempts to land a blow have ended with no strikes and he is beginning to wonder if the Trickster is perhaps giving himself an unfair advantage. At least part of him hopes that is the case, `cause the other explanation is that he needs to spend more time on hand to hand combat techniques. 

“I assure you, my Dear Captain, I am not nor have I used magic since we commenced sparring.” There was something sultry about the way Loki said “my Dear Captain” that caused Steve to lower his head and smile that wonderfully bashful smile of his.

“You’re quite deadly with your aim if that is the case!” Steve says standing up straight and arching his back slightly to stretch the muscles as he snatches a few more quick breaths. The sweat on his chest is starting to show through his top. It highlights his well-defined pectorals and the sheen on his arms only further enhances the look of his biceps. Loki is enjoying the view as he also catches his breath.

“If I had been using magic this bout would have ended far too quickly and long since.” Loki’s eyes twinkle as he smiles that dangerous smile Steve has seen him use in battle.

Looking in amazement at Loki, Steve smiles back. “Then I should thank God you’re not!”

“You just did” Loki smirks as his whole face lights up. 

Shaking his head Steve tries not to laugh but his eyes give away just what he thought of that comment. “You’re not my God, Loki!”

“Oh, but I could be!” 

Steve can’t now help but laugh. The suggestive tone was unmissable. “Not today, Loki!” He looks at Loki through his long eyelashes, head slightly lowered. 

“Hmmn, not today but perhaps someday?” Loki suggests as he holds Steve’s teasing look. He loves that look on Steve.

 

Stepping closer together both are now breathing heavily and their faces glisten with sweat. Steve reaches up and uses the top of his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow. He runs his fingers through his hair which makes it stand at strange angles. 

Loki’s eyes follow the movement and he is temporarily distracted by how adorable Steve looks like that. Steve uses this opportunity to swipe Loki’s legs out from under him. Loki sprawls on the ground in a most undignified manner. Before he can react Steve has launched himself on top of Loki, straddling him and trying to use his strength to pin down Loki’s arms and legs. Steve grabs hold of one of Loki’s arms and manages to pin that arm to the floor over his head. Unfortunately for Steve he cannot get control of Loki’s other arm.

Loki uses his strength to flip them and then his chest to pin Steve beneath him. Steve’s legs are quickly immobilised and held in place by Loki’s thighs and ankles. In a swift movement Loki captures both Steve’s hands and pins them securely above Steve’s head.

Both men’s breathing deepens as Steve tries to buck up his hips in an attempt to dislodge Loki but the way Loki has him pinned he’s having trouble getting leverage. Loki looks down into the eyes of the man below him. As the green eyes continue to look into blue ones each can see the desire building. Steve blinks and Loki is lost in those eyelashes which form a curtain behind which the eyes that he adores reside. Licking his lips Loki takes another breath. Both seem to be breathing in sync.

In a voice only heard by Steve he comments, “How I wish I could simply lower my head and capture those lips with my own?”

The proximity of Loki’s body to his suddenly hits Steve as his mind moves from sparring to something much more intimate as their pelvises met when he tried to dislodge Loki. The slight friction which Steve’s bucking hips had caused awakened another sensation and both their cocks were now answering that call. The weight of Loki’s chest pressed against him and the feel of his breath on his face was making Steve even more aroused. Steve knew Loki’s strength and power were a turn on to him and right now his body was responding to that. He'd had more than one shower after a battle which had as much to do with calming his body's reaction to seeing Loki in full flow as it had to cleaning the grime of battle off himself.

 

While Steve had won the mental battle with himself to concentrate on his fighting technique while sparring his body was now winning over his mind. 

“Do you wish to continue trying to break my hold or do you cede?” Loki asked as he presses down with his hips and sees a war of emotions in Steve’s eyes.

Coughing slightly Steve avoids Loki’s eyes. “I really think it would be best if I yield” Steve answered.

There was a moment of disappointment in Loki’s eyes before he smiled triumphantly. “That is somewhat disappointing as I was starting to enjoy your efforts enormously!”

Lowering his head he whispered in Steve’s ear. “Maybe we can do this again sometime where you need not yield if you wish to continue with such deliciously wicked hip action”.

Steve can feel the blush spread up from his neck and over his cheeks, initially from the suggestive tone Loki had used and then from the images his mind offered in response to those words. Loki’s hair falls down around his face, forming a virtual curtain, as he lowers his head to place a gentle kiss on Steve’s blushing cheek before raising his head again to look into those endless blue eyes. Seeing a slight nervousness in Steve’s eyes he reassures Steve. “Fear not my Dearest Captain, my hair provided a most apt curtain of concealment”.

Steve nodded slightly. Looking up at Loki he smiled. He wishes they could remain like this and take advantage of their positions more but Steve knows better. He stares into Loki’s eyes before saying in a louder tone. “Loki, I yield so you can get up now!”

Loki likes to seize every opportunity for mischief so he grinds down his pelvis as he changes his position slightly. Steve has to swallow a moan deep in his throat at the sensation running along his semi-aroused cock.

“You make a surprisingly comfortable mat, Captain. I may decide to rest here a while longer”. He teases.

Steve groans and tries to scowl but that is hard to do when his hot sexy boyfriend is subtly grinding against his more than half hard penis as he moves. He knows he will have to do something before someone walks in on them and he is somewhat surprised but thankful that has not already happened. 

He gathers all his strength and with a swift move he rolls to one side and manages to get Loki onto his back. Steve knows that Loki could have stopped him if he really wanted to but he appreciates that he didn’t this time. 

Now on top Steve smirks and reaches down to place a quick kiss on the tip of Loki’s nose before rising and offering him a helping hand. Laughing at the kiss, Loki takes the offered hand and rises. Steve wishes he could pull Loki into his arms and kiss him passionately. They continue to hold hands a fraction longer as they gaze at each other.

Reluctantly they part and replace their shoes, then grabbing towels and bottles of water they head to their rooms to shower. Steve realises he hasn’t thought about Tony since the sparring session began. 

He is more relaxed and feeling a lot less angry. Catching Loki’s arm he waits until Loki is looking at him. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“It was my absolute pleasure, Captain. Should you still need to talk you know I am more than willing to listen.” He says with a small bow of his head. Leaning in closer to Steve he whispers “Unfortunately you have left me now needing a release of my own!”

Steve can feel his blush spreading again and lowers his head to hide it. "Geez! You have no idea what a comment like that does to me!""

"I think I may have some inkling" Loki says as he laughs.

"You are such a tease and a brat at times!" 

"I can be much worse than that and you know it". Leaning in close to Steve's ear he adds, "You have no idea how much of a tease I can be but one day you will learn and love it, I promise!" 

Loki can see the emotions in Steve's eyes. "Later, I promise" he adds as he moves towards the hallway. 

 

Steve is carrying his towel in front of his crotch hiding a similar erection to Loki’s. Loki’s tunic is long enough to hide his erection as he strides along. Loki gives him a suggestive wink as he grabs the towel from Steve’s hand just as they arrive at Steve’s room door. Steve quickly opens the door to step inside before he can be seen. Loki laughs and hits Steve on the ass with the towel before he heads to his nearby room. 

"Later!" Loki promises as Steve moves into his own room. His only regret is that he did not capture those lips when he had the chance but he’ll get another chance later.

Steve quickly closes the door and leans against it as he looks down at his own erection. “Not the only one needing a release Loki!” he says as he heads to the shower with a smile on his face. Any lingering worries he’d had that Loki may not have wanted him after meeting Coin Shea have been put to rest and he feels lighter than any time since before the Hammer mission began.


	31. Chapter 31

After several hours of workings on the schematics and upgrades Tony has the initial aspects ready for upload. The next part cannot be completed until those new upgrades are in place. Leaving it in Friday’s capable control he takes a break and heads to the media room. He grabs the tv remote and flicks on the News Channel to see what’s happening in the world and in particular to see what if anything is being said about the apparent break in at or hacking of Hammer Industries last night. As the stories making the headlines are highlighted Tony frowns. 

“Wow, Hammer must be even more unskilled than I thought if he’s not yet aware of the system breach alarm from last night, surely even his inept techs have discovered which server was breached by now!” He comments out loud. “Who knew they can’t even locate a digital trail?” With a shrug Tony takes a seat in front of the huge screen.

 

“What digital trail?” Rhodey asks from behind him. When he gets no immediate answer from Tony he continues, “Tony, what did you do?” 

Tony knows the frown that is on Rhodey’s face even before he turns around to face his friend. “Hey, Rhodey!” Tony tries for nonchalant. Seeing the raised eyebrow doesn’t drop he smiles. “What? Me? Nothing!”

Rhodey stands firm and repeats. “Tony, what did you do?”

Tony shrugs but stays quiet. Rhodey is starting to get annoyed. “Tony, you’ve got the same look on your face that you had in college after you hacked into the Dean’s computer and changed the gender on every student and staff member’s personnel files” 

“Good times” Tony smirks.

 

Rhodey shakes his head as he waits for Tony to come clean. “Tony, when you were in Hammer’s servers last night did you do something other than download the files?”

“Nope” Tony answered a little too quickly for Rhodey’s liking. He’s known Tony since they were kids so he knows when Tony wasn’t being completely honest.

“Okay if you didn’t do anything other than download the files was there something you should have done that you didn’t do?” A thought suddenly hits Rhodey. “Earlier you mentioned a digital trail. You covered your tracks and left no trace of the breach, right?”

Seeing Tony twitch as he asked the last question he knows he's onto a winner.

 

Hoping against hope that he is wrong and that his friend did not do what he thinks he sighs. “Tell me you removed all trace of the break in! That there’s no proof left of anyone having being in those servers?”

When Tony doesn’t answer Rhodey drops down onto he couch beside his friend. “Tony, why would you not erase the digital footprint? I know you know how to do that!”

Not really seeing a problem Tony smugly responds,“It’s not like he will be able to tell who did it let alone realise it was me!”

Rhodey is shocked that Tony would leave something as obvious as a digital footprint behind and jeopardise the Avengers and his own reputation. They’ll be ruined if Hammer can ever prove it was them. Tony and the others could face federal charges and risk imprisonment. He knew his friend could be reckless but this seemed beyond that.

 

“Tony, why would you do that? It’s reckless and cavalier.”

“Yeah well, nothing can be done about it now!” To try and stop the glare he is getting from Rhodey he tries to deflect and flippantly adds, “I was under pressure, Captain Goody Two Shoes was breathing down my neck with his `Oh so righteous glare`”.

Rhodey knows Tony too well to fall for the "under pressure" line. He knows that a few strokes of the keyboard is all it would have taken to remove the digital proof and no one would have been any the wiser. They should have had lots of time unless something else had happened or gone wrong but there was no mention of that in the earlier briefing. Suddenly he realises the extra time it would have taken to download all the files from the server rather than the select few and that could have contributed to the time restraint.

He understands better now why Captain Rogers was so pissed earlier. Tony’s actions had jeopardised the entire mission. He hopes his friend doesn’t live to regret those actions.

 

Natasha had been about to enter the media room but stopped as she overheard Tony and Rhodey talking. She was pissed when she eventually did walk in and let her presence be known.

“Does Cap know?” There is no mistaking the annoyance in her voice as she questions and glares at Tony as she enters.

Both men turn in their seats to face her. The frown between her eyes is deep and there is fire in her eyes. This is not a look either of them has seen very often and they’d prefer not to be on the receiving end right now. Avoiding the wrath of the Black Widow is definitely something to be recommended.

 

As expected Tony feigns innocence. “Does Cap know what? I’m sure there’s lots of things Cap knows and even more that he doesn’t; How to mix a good margarita or pleasure a woman or….”

“Don’t try to play me Stark!” Natasha states as she cuts Tony off before he can finish his spiel.

Tony tries to look blasé and looks over at Rhodey as if silently asking him if he knows about what Natasha is talking. Rhodey raises his hands in surrender and shakes his head, clearly telling Tony he is on his own in this one.

 

Natasha knows that as annoyed as Steve was earlier this is gonna push him over the edge when he finds out. For a brief moment she wonders if she will see Tony up against a wall again as Thor had done over Ultron or maybe even put through the wall if Loki is nearby when Steve discovers what Tony has done.

Tony’s defences are now up and he knows better than to admit to anything. `No self-incrimination gonna happen here` he thinks. “Not sure I’d ever risk playing you Romanoff. Black Widows tend to have a fatal bite after play” he replies with a shrug.

“Does Cap know what you did?” she asked as if speaking to a child who was deliberately pretending not to understand. She knows Tony is being deliberately obtuse.

“I can’t really say what Cap does or does not know.” Tony tries to wave it off. “I don’t spend a lot of time if any in his head. That’s more our resident God of Mischief’s thing not mine, all that mind control thingy.... Or our Scarlett Witch, you know, you were there!” 

 

Tony knows he is fighting a losing battle trying to distract Natasha but he doesn’t know exactly what she knows so he’ll go down swinging.

“Hey, look at the time. Lunch!” he enthuses as he makes a bee line for the door. 

Natasha could easily stop him but she decides to let him go and follow him instead. If they happen upon Cap while she is getting Tony to admit what he’s done then so be it. Cap will hear it from Tony’s own lips and if not then she will have Friday play back for Steve the recording from the media room of Tony & Rhodey talking. She's not sure what can be done to rectify this if anything but Steve needs to know about this and the sooner the better.

 

As Natasha & Rhodey follow Tony along the corridor to the kitchen and dining area Natasha lets Tony know she will not quit until she gets an answer.

Already in the kitchen and dining area are Wanda, Vision, Thor, Sam and Bucky. They hear Tony, Rhodey and Natasha approach.

“Tony, you may as well answer me because you know I will not stop until I get an answer!” Natasha states. The conviction in her voice is clear as is her annoyance.

“What is it with you, Romanoff? Not getting enough attention?” Tony tries again to deflect. He audibly sighs when he sees the others all looking in their direction and he knows they’ve heard too. He tries to turn around and beat a hasty retreat back to his lab but this time Natasha stops him.

“Oh no, you are going nowhere. You are not walking away this time without giving me an answer. Does Cap know?

That catches the immediate attention of all the others just as Natasha knew it would. All heads looking in their direction are waiting for an explanation.

 

“Does Cap know what?” Sam and Bucky ask together.

“Friends, what is the cause of all this?” Thor asks. “What ails you, Natasha?”

“Is this something we should all be made aware of or is it a private matter between Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers?” Vision asks.

Tony squirms as all attention moves to him. Before he says anything Vision suggests “Perhaps Captain Rogers should be here for this, whatever this is?”

 

“Hey guys, it’s nothing. Well something and nothing at any rate” Tony tries to say. “Tasha has just gotten her panties in a twist!”

That was so not the right thing to say and Tony knew it as soon as the words left his mouth. He tries to give Natasha an apologetic smile but she is having none of it.

Clint walks in and can immediately see from Natasha’s posture that she is irate and wanting to do harm to someone. By following her focus he guesses Tony is going to be the victim. Clint was having a slow morning since the briefing and this just might liven it up.

 

Before Natasha can say anything Steve and Loki arrive, looking freshly showered and more relaxed than when the others had last seen them. The smiles that both had been wearing as they'd walked along together and the easy banter quickly fade once they feel the tension between Natasha and Tony. Although Tony had not noticed the new arrivals enter the room behind him Natasha had. Steve is about to ask what is going on but Natasha speaks first.

“Really Stark, you want to play it that way!” There is a clear threat in her demeanour and tone. “Are you going to answer if Cap knows or should I have Friday replay what was said in the media room?”

Tony blanches and mentally kicks himself for forgetting to make the conversation private or have Friday wipe the recording as soon as Natasha arrived. Having spent extended time in Malibu and Stark Industries it had slipped his mind that others control access to recordings here and not just him. 

“Does Cap know what?” Steve asks from behind Tony. Steve's shoulders rise as he straightens to his full height with a determined look on his face. The smile he had been wearing as he’d walked in chatting with Loki was now replaced with a scowl.

Tony spins and comes face to face with Captain America, for the second time that day, not Steve Rogers. How Tony hates the look which is being levelled against him. Howard’s `You could have done better` face has nothing on Cap’s face right now.

 

The silence in the room is almost deafening as the others seem to hold their breaths waiting to see what will happen. Tony isn’t ready to admit defeat yet though and as something glistens in his peripheral vision he gets an idea. Raising himself up as tall as he can he looks up at Steve and smiles. Opening his hands out to each side in a grand gesture he asks, “Does Cap know… why those canaries are still in my living room?”

“They are not canaries and you know it!” Steve automatically answers; feeling like this is another one of Tony’s digs at him which he never finds funny.

Loki is as irked as Steve. They both recognise Tony’s diversion tactic for what it is but that doesn't mean it's not annoying them. 

“Why do you care, you’re not the one caring for them?” Steve questions as he tries to figure out what Tony is avoiding.

“About that” Tony smirks, looking around the room. “Who does care for them? Or do they even need looking after, being magical after all?” It's clear Tony has a problem with the birds and it has more to do with Loki having made them magically appear more than anything else. Tony likes to know how things work. He's spent his life figuring things out and not being able to explain Loki's magic in scientific terms is one of Tony's bug bears.

 

Wanda has a soft spot for the lovebirds and spends time every day talking to them. She finds them relaxing as they go about their own little routines and care for each other. She is touched by their tenderness towards each other whether that is in feeding or touching each other, reinforcing their bond daily. It reminds her of Pietro and how they had fended for each other after their parents died. 

“I, for one, like them.” She declares. “They are bright, beautiful, cheerful and loyal to each other; their own little family group. Can we make them team mascots?”

Loki and Steve are surprised by Wanda’s words and don't even try to hide their fondness for and pride in the lovebirds. They automatically turn to look at the golden cage and smile.

“Thank you Wanda”, Loki says sincerely. “You see what some others are incapable of seeing. Never lose that part of yourself.” Loki bows gracefully in her direction as Wanda smiles in response. She never expected such a warm compliment. 

 

Turning his attention back to Tony, Steve raises an eyebrow in question. “Well?”

Tony tries in vain to avoid the gaze. “Fine, if you really want to know? You may not like what I have to say but if you insist.” Tony shrugs then tries one last diversionary tactic. “You do know it’s impolite to eavesdrop, right Romanoff?”

“Enough stalling! Spill it Tony!” It is clearly a command from Captain America.

Rhodey looks at Tony, disappointed in his friend. That hurts more than the glare Captain America is wearing. Knowing he can’t avoid this any longer Tony admits that he may have overlooked the digital record of having accessed Hammer’s servers when they were finishing up. “But in my defence…” he starts but is cut off by Steve.

“No excuses, Tony”.

“Man, how could you overlook such a thing?” Sam asks in shock.

“I’m calling B.S.” Clint states.

“I fail to see how you could neglect to do something as fundamental and important as that, Mr. Stark” Vision adds.

Bucky and Thor are silent. Both look at Tony in disbelief. Steve leans back against a chair behind him, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he shakes his head. He is so disheartened that Tony would pull such a stunt, `cause he knows that is what this is.

 

Loki stands near Steve but like Bucky and Thor he says nothing. Natasha is once again glaring at Tony. “How could you of all people, Mr. Electronic Genius himself, neglect to remove a digital footprint? Do you want them to know we were there? Is this some kind of a joke?”

Steve is looking at the ground, his shoulders now dropped in weariness. Before Tony can answer Steve speaks up. “This is no joke. Tony wanted Justin Hammer to know someone had breached his private security and personal server. Some part of him may even want Hammer to know who did it! After all what’s the point in getting one over on your competition if you don’t let them know you’ve done so?”

“That’s not what….” Tony starts to argue but Steve again cuts him off.

“Really Tony? Please don’t try to tell me that’s not exactly what was going on in your head.”

Everyone looks at Tony with varying degrees of surprise, disappointment and maybe even knowing in the eyes; Rhodey included.

Tony realises that Steve is right. He did want to sock it to Hammer, it’s why he breached the encryption and not Natasha. It’s why he didn’t erase the digital footprint because he knew Hammer would suspect but could never prove he was the one. That fact had made Tony feel invincible.

“Yeah okay, that may have been part of it but come on, the security was pitiful. He deserved to know how easy it was to access his server.”

The others are looking from Tony to Steve expecting Steve to lose patience and verbally lay into Tony especially with how annoyed he’d been earlier.

 

“You never learn!” Steve sighed. “I had a feeling you’d try something, some stunt so I had a backup plan in place just in case you proved me right.”

That catches everyone’s attention. Natasha looks at Steve and can’t help keep the proud smile off her face. He never ceases to amaze her and she loves him for it.

Tony is stunned. When did Cap learn to read him so easily and when did Steve become so devious?

 

Looking at Loki, Steve smiles and gestures that he has the floor. “I erased all traces of your digital footprint before making my exit”. Loki states as if it was no big deal.

“How?” Tony asks, not sure he heard properly. “You never touched the keyboard or the servers”.

“Magic!” He states as if it should have been obvious and Tony should know better by now than to ask such a pointless question. Loki knows that Tony hates that answer so he takes pleasure every time he gives it.

And with that Loki ends the conversation as he turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen to get some lunch. Steve smiles as his eyes follow Loki’s exit.

 

“Nice one, Stevie” Bucky says as he passes Steve and follows Loki. 

“Well done, Captain” Thor added, clapping Steve on the shoulder. 

“Good call, Cap” Clint offered.

Natasha and Wanda smile, both looking relieved. Sam gives Steve a silent hand clap as he grins at Tony. Tony is silent but impressed. Once again Steve has proven why he is the leader of the Avengers, his innate ability to read people, to know the strengths and weaknesses of his team and the foresight to have back up plans in place and know when to execute them.

 

Walking by Tony, Thor reaches out his hand and puts it on Tony’s shoulder as he smiled. “Come my friend, there is no need to be down heartened. You have been overcome by a wiser head and things beyond your comprehension, even for one as smart as you!”

Thor of course believed his words to be words of comfort but Tony thought otherwise. Bucky laughed at the expression on Tony’s face.

“Guess that makes me a genius” Steve states straight faced. He looks at Loki. “Does that make you one too?”

Smiling back at Thor and then at Steve, Loki raises his head and confidently but regally states, “Oh I was already one but now we make two”.

Bucky groans loudly as Thor laughs. “There will be no living with them now!” All the others laugh too as Steve high fives Loki.

Bucky is proud of his best friend. Natasha gives him a shoulder bump as she stands beside him both looking at Steve. “He did good!”

“Always his best!” Bucky states as he gives her a gentle shove in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizphills500 for suggesting that Tony try to use the lovebirds as a distraction.


	32. Chapter 32

Maria loaded Natasha’s algorithm in the hope that the volume of data to decipher would be reduced. Unfortunately as all manner of files had been downloaded, data files, system files, execution files etc. The servers were already operating at their capacity trying to deal with the data dump so the application of the algorithm was not having its desired effect. 

She sighed as it appeared that there would remain an exorbitant amount of files for the analysts to deal with even after the algorithm finished its job. There was no escaping the sad truth that they system was being over taxed and on the verge of crashing.

 

Rising from her desk she decided to make her way to Tony’s lab as there was nothing further she could do with the data. Patience was not one of her strengths though she had learned more over the years working for S.H.I.E.L.D. She was greeted by the blasting of Black Sabbath at a volume which she had no doubt could do damage to her hearing if she was exposed for too long. 

She now knew why sound proofing had been needed for Tony’s personal lab after several complaints from adjoining areas had been received regarding noise pollution as it had been called. 

On entering Maria asked Friday to lower the volume. The sudden loss in volume caused Tony to look up from his work station in surprise. He was relieved to see Maria standing there and not Cap.

 

“How are the upgrades progressing?”

“Almost there!”

“So I can tell Cap there servers will be upgraded by tomorrow and ready to reduce that mountain of excess data to the size we originally expected and wanted?” She couldn’t stop herself from getting in a little dig in at Tony. After all in her mind he had caused the problem.

“Yeah, sure you can tell him that” Tony shrugs. Something in his mannerism made Maria cautious.

“But will it be the truth?”

 

Tony turns, one hand on his heart as if he’d been stabbed and with a look of betrayal on his face. There was a look of betrayal lasted only about a minute before it gave away to a smug self-satisfied `do you doubt me?` look. 

“Upgrades are technically ready for installing but we must wait until later before we close down the system to allow the upgrade installation commence”.

“Close down the entire system?” Maria queries, concern clear from her tone.

Tony nonchalantly replies. “When I was working on it I decided to do a full system upgrade; data analysis, storage capacity, security, efficiency, operating systems….need I go on?.”  
Maria can tell that to Tony this was a great idea and normally she’d agree as it would be more efficient in the long run but time was of the essence and they had no control over when that time would run out.

 

Maria sighed, her by now well-known exasperated sigh which was quickly becoming a default setting. It was common to any who had worked with her at SHIELD and particularly when she had reason to deal with Tony on behalf of Nick Fury. That had been one of the many downsides to being Second in Command.

“Why can you never just do what you are asked?” She had known for a long time how frustrated Nick Fury could get because of Tony and it seemed that now it was her turn all over again. “Do you always have to go overboard?” 

Tony shrugged. “I know only one way, the Tony Stark way!”

“How do we justify shutting down the entire system? What if whatever Doom and Hammer have planned happens while we are blind or dead in the water?”

 

Tony had to laugh at Maria’s obvious frustration at him. “So what you are suggesting in a non-subtle manner is that I find a way to upload the upgrades without a full system shutdown!”

Maria smiled. “See I knew we understood each other and that it wasn’t all hot air when you claimed to be smart!” There was no way Maria was going to give him the satisfaction of calling him a genius.

She didn’t have to as Tony gave it to himself. “Genius actually” he stated.

Maria gives Tony an assessing look. “Guess you now get a chance to prove something!”  
Without waiting for a reply she heads for the door. She knows Tony can’t resist a challenge.

Thinking out loud Tony announces, “a progressive staggered shutdown should work. Leave it with me!”

Maria smiles to herself as she leaves. Given enough time she learns how to deal with genius playboy philanthropists and most others. Tony initiates his staggered shutdown and upgrade, starting with non essential systems. While it takes 18 hours to complete, at the end the Avengers’ system’s capacity, capability and efficiency is the best any non-governmental entity in the world has at its disposal.

 

Steve was proud of Tony’s upgrades but he'd reserve his praise until after the data was reduced to an analysing size and what they had originally intended to receive. 

The analysts had lost almost an entire week of analysis time and everyone was working overtime to try and recover that lost ground.

************ 

In the week that it took for Tony to complete the upgrade of the servers and the analysts to get to their work there were numerous times when Steve’s frustrations would boil to the top and threaten to overwhelm him. More than once a day Steve had the urge to put Tony up against a wall as Thor had done over Ultron, especially as Tony continued to be outwardly flippant about the extra data load. Deep breaths and counting slowly to ten in you head can only do so much to reduce tension and stay the hand. 

Loki applauded Steve’s self-control particularly when Tony announced one day that every cloud had a silver lining and the Avengers’ upgraded servers were that silver lining and by extension if he had not done what he had done then their servers would be so far behind industry's current standards that they would become laughable.

Loki convinced Steve that he would be wasting his energy as Tony, like Thor, can never look objectively at their own actions. In their minds the end always justifies the means and for Tony that means showing Hammer that he was smarter, more successful, richer, popular and superior in every way.

While Tony had been a notorious lone wolf previously he had begun to believe that he’d changed; that Ultron had changed him for the better. Steve was unable to hide his disappointment in Tony. Steve could not hide his disappointment in Tony. 

 

Loki took it upon himself to help keep Steve occupied and distracted during that week. Everyone at the facility, especially the analysts, greatly appreciated it when Captain Rogers stopped hovering around their work stations. Steve and Loki’s morning runs lasted longer than usual, they sparred every day and each afternoon Loki insisted that Steve spend at least an hour sketching (whether in the library or outside), relaxing, listening to music or reading. He worked hard to persuade Steve to leave the base for varying lengths of time. Some days Steve needed little persuasion while other days Loki’s used his charm and his status as boyfriend to encourage Steve to accompany him. Loki enjoyed those days the best as it meant that both left understanding they were going to do something as a couple and not just as friends.

The park with the lake in the nearby town became a favourite get away location. Sometimes they would do several circuits of the park and lake as they strolled together chatting about everything and anything other than Doom, Hammer and Stark. It was peaceful there despite other people being present. Steve wondered if it was a calmness carried on the breeze which seemed to settle around him or maybe it was just having Loki beside him and knowing he was only there for Steve's sake.

Other times they would sit and people watch in companionable silence or Loki would create flamboyant narratives to fit the people walking nearby. Steve loved hearing the detail and intrigue he would attribute to the most mundane action of those they watched. He could understand how all the tales of Loki’s storytelling prowess may have come to being. Steve found Loki’s dulcet tones soothing as they swept him away to another reality. Steve found himself imagining he was listening to Loki as he told bedtime stories to children, maybe even their future children, and interlinked those stories with magical imagery.

On the rare occasion that Steve’s frustrations at the delays did boil over Loki would magically shield them from prying eyes. If they were at the base he would teleport them to the centre of the wooded area near the running track or if at the park to the hidden corner of a copse of trees and there distract Steve with a major make-out session. Steve was hesitant at first but Loki's immense powers of persuasion and charm soon had him succumbing and enthusiastically returning the attention. 

 

“It is not only Black Widow who gets to make out with Captain America in the park!” he offered smugly as Steve drew back to catch his breath. 

"About that," Steve hesitantly said. "There was nothing to it... It meant nothing... I was...It was a cover..."

Cutting Steve off Loki interjected. "There is no need to explain, Darling, I heard all on the comms and I did not mistake that kiss for anything but what it truly was as I hope you also did not misunderstand my actions while playing the role of Lorcan!"

Lowering his head Steve sighed. "While I was uncomfortable and really did not want to listen to Colin Shea flirting with you I hoped that he was on a fool's errand. You have no idea how pleased I was when I heard your bored breaths and could see how you were reacting to him. Nice touch to have him wear he glasses, by the way!"

"You were never far from my thoughts and while I had a role to play I too did not wish for my performance to make you uncomfortable. I should have spoken to you sooner about it but things seemed to get away from us or rather Tony's actions waylaid us". Loki says as he cups Steve's face in his hand.

Steve laughed nervously as he looked up at Loki through those long eyelashes. “Are you going to critique my kissing too?”

“No need to critique. I intend to engage in hours and hours of practice until we are both satisfied that we have mastered the technique and thereafter those practice sessions will continue so as to maintain standards!” The sensation of Loki’s breath as he spoke those words into Steve’s ears sent shivers down Steve’s spine. 

“You do realise that may take years, decades even!”

“That is what I am counting on, decades and decades!” Loki purred as he moved back to capture those luscious lips again and again.

*********** 

As soon as the data mountain was reduced to the files dealing with all transactions between Victor Von Doom and Hammer Industries Steve took it upon himself to assist with the file analysis. Various reports were prepared by the analysts, Friday and Vision for Steve to consider, each working independently in the hope that a more comprehensive and detailed final analysis would be achieved. 

As good as the analysts were, and be under no illusion they were good if not some of the best available, they still could not match Steve’s strategic brain and his capacity for deciphering relevant data from large volumes of data. Nor did Friday or Vision have the tactical brain to recognise less obvious patterns which Steve easily noted. It was hard to add a level of deceitfulness and guile to a computer program or system, even one as capable as Friday. Vision was still naive when it came to understanding the depths that man was willing to go to in achieving his aims. His penchant to see good in people was generally refreshing.

 

Steve worked almost non-stop for several days; apart from breaks for normal bodily functions he only stopped for food when the food was placed in front of him by Natasha, Loki or Bucky who refused to leave until he’d eaten; he grabbed quick showers and reluctantly a few hours’ sleep when metaphorically dragged or on more than one occasion physically carried to his room by Bucky or Loki. 

Tony had enjoyed seeing Captain Rogers being carried fireman style across Loki or Bucky’s shoulders and had of course captured the scene on his phone. What he hadn’t realised until he tried to show the video to the others was that he somehow had failed to capture Steve’s face in any of the videos. Tony could not understand how that happened as he had made certain to capture Steve’s disgruntled face when he had taken the video. Despite in depth analysis by Friday he could find no evidence of tampering. Steve was grateful when he learned of the video mishap and made a mental note to thank Loki later.

 

Loki very quickly had enough of Steve ignoring his own well being, in favour of trying to recover the time lost, and the volume of extra work he’d undertaken. He insisted that Steve comprehensively brief him on the relevant search parameters so that he may also be of assistance. He set himself up in Steve’s office and as Steve liked dealing with paper he grabbed a large bundle of as yet unread files from Steve's desk and started reading. 

He was an incredibly fast reader and used his magic to make notes in a short hand that Steve could not decipher. The notes were full of symbols and it reminded Steve of hieroglyphics but he was thankful not only for the assistance but for the company too. The added sight of his boyfriend working diligently alongside him warmed Steve’s heart more than he could have imagined. Loki caught Steve watching him in his peripheral vision but decided to not attention to it as Steve obviously needed to give his brain a break.

Loki liked the set up too as he could now ensure that Steve took proper breaks. Sadly he noted that he no longer had to physically remove Steve from his office as he had quite enjoyed manhandling the Captain over his shoulder and carrying him off. 

 

When Loki finished with all his designated files he converted his report into English and uploaded it to the Avengers’ server where Friday added it to the other waiting reports. 

When eventually all the data had been processed and reports collected Steve and Maria set about correlating the data into a final single report for submission to the other Avengers’ Each was notified that the report was available in their individual drop boxes.

It was clear that Doom had contracted Hammer to weaponise the Doombots and that their association had been ongoing for a number of years. Tony previously suspected that Hammer tech had been incorporated into Doom’s bots and now he had proof. Unfortunately there was little he could do with that proof. The other problem they now faced was trying to figure out what Dr. Doom intended to do with the upgraded weapons. 

Doom’s bots had on a number of occasions caused problems for the Avengers with their existing weapons and were already deemed dangerous but with these new weapons and miniaturised Hammer technology they would have serious upgrades. They were certain to become a future problem for local law enforcement agencies and the Avengers alike.

 

Victor Von Doom was a self-proclaimed Dictator of a small country in Eastern Europe called Latveria, close to the Russian border. It had long been alleged that Doom was a close ally of Russia but this was as yet unconfirmed. Latveria was a foreign sovereign state and as such the Avengers were loath to enter its territory without indisputable proof of the world being at risk. While the Avengers saw themselves as Defenders of Earth they unfortunately had become more aware of the politics surrounding their actions and after Sokovia the very real consequences which can follow.

 

Loki’s take on world politics continued to amaze Steve. Loki would perceive and have insights into the actions and words of politicians and world leaders in a way Steve never had conceived. Frequently Loki would smile knowingly when it later emerged in media coverage or debate that the underlying truth of a politician’s actions had been just as Loki had suggested.

Steve really shouldn’t be surprised. After all Loki had been raised a Royal Prince and was, as a matter of necessity in his role of Trickster, a good judge of character. He relied on his wits and was less inclined to trust than Thor, who seemed to easily trust. 

Much to his own disappointment Steve realised he hadn’t gotten to know Thor beyond the casual way all the Avengers knew him. Maybe getting to know Loki better he would also get a better insight into Thor or at least understand Loki’s relationship with Thor better and who knows he may then get to see other sides to Loki. Now that was something he was already enjoying and looking forward to doing even more.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this part of the series. There is more to come. The next part will focus on what Doom was planning and the Avengers' efforts to stop him. Others find out about Steve and Loki and we'll see how they react and the fallout from Doom's plans. Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos and I hope you will continue to enjoy this series. And thank you to the wonderful Marvel script writers whose words have prompted so many scenes and helped me bring my version of these characters to life.

Steve and Loki’s courtship, as the Asgardian Princes call it, has been progressing steadily with neither Steve nor Loki wishing to rush things.

Steve is amazed every day that he wakes up and thinks about the fact that he is going steady with Loki, a Prince. This is beyond his wildest dreams and he is no rush for the dream to end. 

When things at the Avengers facility start threaten to overwhelm Steve or Tony's sometimes all too cutting jibes hit too close to the bone one look at Loki and seeing the smile he reserves just for him Is enough to take the edge off. It's something Steve never expected to experience, seeing someone look at him and see him as he is, a man with flaws and failings but still wanting to be with him just for him and not for Cap.

 

Loki for his part has rarely felt happier but as with all of his life thus far there is an anxiety and self-doubt lurking just below the surface of his consciousness reminding him that his happiness has never lasted previously and questions why this should be any different. At times it rises to the forefront of his mind, especially when his mind races and he is lost in the depths of his own mind. It is these moments before the self-doubt can hold fast and become crippling that Steve seems to miraculously appear and greet Loki with a beaming smile, one reserved just for him. 

That smile can make the anxiety retreat to the shadows of Loki’s mind and if there is no one else around the gentle touch or caress that follows brings Loki a peace and security he has not felt from he was a scared or crying little boy held close in Frigga’s embrace or on her lap. 

 

At first Loki was shaken by the depth of emotion that smile or touch evoked within him but as he came to accept that Steve’s feelings for him ran equally deep he relaxed and treasured each smile and caress. 

Little gestures, looks and smiles were given and received when the others were not around as neither was comfortable with overt displays of affection in the company of others. Maybe that would change in time but for now kisses and more intimate touches were kept for cherished private moments. 

They have gradually increased the level of physical intimacy but neither felt ready to fully give himself to the other, to truly become one as yet. Both know that will come in time but for now they are enjoying exploring each other’s bodies when they get private alone time.

********************

Steve, Bucky and Loki are almost out the door on their way to a baseball game when Thor stops them, “A moment of your time please, Brother”.

“What? Thor, we were just about to leave” eyes rolling Loki turns to face his brother. “Surely whatever you wish to speak to me about can wait until I return or for a more convenient time at least?”

“This will take but a moment and the longer you argue, the longer you will be delayed.” Thor replies with a hint of impatience.

“I do not wish to tarry and cause my companions to become tardy, Brother”.

“Please Loki.” The look on Thor’s face rather than his pleading convinces Loki to delay.

 

“Steve, Bucky, please excuse me. It appears that my brother is currently in need of my ear! I shall re-join you presently.” 

“Go ahead. We have a few minutes to spare”. Steve answers with a smile in Loki’s direction.

“If Thor delays me beyond our intended departure time, please leave without me and I shall join you at the stadium.”

“Are you sure? We can wait in case it is something important and you don’t get to join us!”

Loki frowns slightly. “It should not delay me indefinitely? Thor?

“As I said, it will take no more than a moment” Thor states. “Had you not delayed thus far Loki you could be on your way by now”.

“Do not tempt me brother to leave you unheard!” the anger starting to rise in Loki’s eyes.

 

Before this can escalate Bucky adds as he gives Steve a friendly shove, “apart from the fancy speak that sounds like one of your normal conversations with Tony, Punk!” 

It worked. The anger in Loki’s eyes is replaced with mirth as he takes in his two friends. 

“Hey!” is all Steve can say before a grin breaks out on his face.

With that Loki gives a little bow and gestures to Thor to step to one side. 

 

“Brother, I must return to Asgard and will be gone upon your return. Is there any message you wish to convey to Mother?” Thor asks once they have stepped to the other side of the entrance.

“Returning to Asgard? Why?” the question escapes from Loki’s lips in a rush.

“There is no need for concern Loki. As you already know I am bound to return periodically to update Father on Midgard and to our ongoing well-being”.

“You mean to report to Odin on whether or not I am behaving!” Loki spits out.

“No, Loki!”

“Heimdall reports nightly on the goings on in the Realms. There is no need for your private report unless there is something you wish to tell that you do not want me to know”.

“Brother, please. I have made several return visits prior to this one and you have not shown such concern. Why now?”

Looking away from Thor, Loki tries to get his temper back under control. He is too aware of the sinking feeling in his stomach and the knot which had taken residence there since Thor said he was going to Asgard.

 

Facing Thor he steps closer. “My concern is that somehow my current happiness will be thwarted!” his look of concern going to Steve standing nearby with Bucky. 

Loki had hoped that his relationship with Steve would have had more time to develop before he had to concern himself with Asgard and in particular Odin’s knowledge of it. He had taken steps to shield their close moments from prying eyes both here and from above.

Realising the anxiety that is behind Loki’s sudden flare of temper Thor reaches out and places a head behind Loki’s head drawing their forehead together.

“Nothing I say will do so. Brother, I promise” the earnestness showing through in his eyes.

“It is not what you say but rather the reaction of the Allfather that I fear. My happiness unlike yours has never been a priority for Odin”. Loki’s eyes lower as he does not wish Thor to see the depth of anguish he now feels. 

“Father and Mother will be pleased that you have commenced a courtship, Loki” Thor adds, “and with a worthy suitor”.

 

Surprised by Thor’s belief that this would be the case Loki scoffs “because Odin was so thrilled when you courted Jane Foster!”

“Loki. Father did not do anything to thwart my relationship”, Thor growls.

“No!” Loki laughs, “Odin simply was willing to see your Midgardian die!”

“Enough, Loki” Thor says as he continues to hold Loki close. “It was not my wish to argue with you or cause you concern”.

In a softer voice, or softer for Thor anyway, he continues “I only enquired if you perhaps wished to send Mother a message?”

 

Taking a deep breath and looking up at his brother Loki replies “Give Mother my love”.

“Certainly”, Thor acknowledges.

“May I tell her you will visit soon as I know she misses your company?”

“I am not yet ready or of a mind to visit Asgard” Loki sighs.

 

When he sees the disappointment in Thor’s face he adds “but perhaps soon”, while cursing the Odinson beneath his breath, for that look.

“Very well, I will take my leave. Enjoy the game”.

“Thank you, Thor. You have not delayed me sufficiently that I may not travel with my companions” Loki snarks.

Laughing at Loki’s prickliness Thor pulls him into an embrace and kisses his forehead knowing that will irk Loki further. Having bade goodbye to Steve and Bucky Thor then steps away from Loki. Looking towards the sky, he calls for Heimdall to open the bifrost.

 

Steve is immediately at Loki’s side. Resting a hand on his arm he asks “You doing okay?”

Turning to Steve, Loki nods slowly.

“Are you sure ‘cause you seemed quite annoyed there for a while?”

“I am certain my dear Captain” Loki adds looking deep into Steve’s eyes. “Thor is returning to Asgard for a time and no doubt our friendship will arise in discussion even if he does not intend it so”.

“Should we be concerned”, Steve asks trying to swallow the lump which has suddenly appeared in his throat.

Seeing Steve’s concern Loki smiles. With a finger twitch the air tingles with magic and Loki places a tender kiss on Steve’s lips. “Odin may not be best pleased but as I told you previously it is not his opinion that matters but ours and ours alone.”

While Steve knows better than to think that the opinion of others cannot affect them he simply nods and returns the kiss with a deeper one. He’s determined to keep Loki as distracted from his worrisome thoughts of Asgard as he can. 

 

“Ah, guys we got to be going” Bucky says as he opens the front passenger seat of the car.

Looking over and seeing him about to claim shotgun Loki moves Bucky to the rear door with a flick of his finger. 

“Come on, Man!” he groans glaring in Loki’s direction. “Punk, say something”.

Steve is too busy laughing and simply shakes his head. 

 

“It is an obvious circumstance that my legs are longer than yours James and therefore I need the front seat” a smug Loki replies.

“He’s got you there, Jerk” Steve says getting into the driver’s seat.

Loki takes his place in the front seat alongside Steve and they buckle up before heading to the ball game.

“Should I ask what you too were actually doing back there, after that magic tingle thing happened? “ Bucky enquires from the back looking from Steve to Loki.

“Nope” Steve responds with a smug grin which matched the one Loki had worn earlier. 

 

Steve had come to recognise that magic tingle as Bucky called it as one of Loki’s magical barriers or illusions changing what others could see. It was extremely convenient to cover little moments of affection that neither wished others to see, when in camera shot or the company of the other Avengers. 

Had there been no cameras around, just Bucky the illusion would have been unnecessary as Bucky had been witness to more than one affectionate touch or quick kiss between his friends. Bucky knows that he may be the only person to witness such moments and it makes him proud that not only Steve but Loki trusts him with such knowledge.

“Jerks!” is the affectionate response from the backseat as the two in the front share a look and laugh.


End file.
